Black Moon
by Ritu
Summary: Natsume and Ruka are Vampires, who have taken an interest in Mikan. But there is a problem, Mikan is married, to someone. Natsume decides that such problems can be easily taken care of, but can they? And is Mikan happy in her marriage or not?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own GA or any of its characters.**

**Author Note: So here is the intro chapter of my new story. We will see how this one ends up going. I am trying to set the mood to be somewhat creepy like Blue Rose, but a bit more violent. I have been watching The Vampire Diaries. You get the idea. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

**Natsume's POV: **

I leaned against my car waiting for the tow truck. I had sent Koko into the nearby town to get the truck and I knew he would get here as soon as he possibly could but I was not amused at the prospect of waiting.

"Do you need a ride?"

I stared at the beautiful woman offering me a lift and wondered why noone had taught her that you should not offer rides to strangers. Then I decided not to look a gift horse in the mouth.

"Yes."

"Hop in."

I jumped into the baby blue convertible, and she started driving again.

"I'm Mikan." She said with a fleeting smile in my general direction. She was tall, but I could not be sure of her exact height, with a slender build. Her hair was long, dark brown and had auburn highlights in the that glinted in the sunlight. She had tied it back in a high ponytail. Large sunglasses were shading dark brown eyes from me, and the only jewellery she wore was her wedding ring.

"Natsume."

"I got stranded like this once, in the middle of nowhere, and I had to walk fifteen miles to get to the next town. So I felt far sorrier for you than you probbaly needed me to be. I'll drop you off in the next town, and you can get a tow-truck for your car there." She explained.

"I called and they are already on their way. I was heading to Savielt actually." I answered, responding to her for some reason.

"Seriously? I am going to Savielt too! If you want I can take you all the way there. Or I can drop you here, so you can wait on your car. Whatever you prefer." Mikan said, deflating at the end. I realized that she did not want to travel alone, and apparently my company was better than nothing.

"I can travel with you to Savielt." I found myself answering, unconsciously wanting to soothe her in any and every way possible.

"Great." She said happily.

She drove in silence for the next thirty or so minutes and then the tow truck passed us, going the other way.

"That is headed for your car?" she asked. I nodded in response.

"Will they be okay even though you are not there?"

"They can call me if they need me." I answered nonchalantly.

Another half an hour later, her predictiion came true, when a very worried Koko called me.

"Hyuuga." I answered my phone.

"Master, where are you? I am at your car but..." his voice petered out as he realized he was demanding information from me.

"I shall get to Savielt on my own. Bring the car." I said quietly.

"Yes Master." He answered respectfully. I ended the call.

Mikan gave me an odd look but did not say anything. We kept driving in silence for a long while after that until I could see that she was getting tired.

"Would you like me to drive for a while?" I asked.

She looked at me with surprise and I smiled. "It's okay if you don't want me to. No one but me can drive my car while I am in it either."

"No it's fine. I'm not that picky. I just didn't think you'd want to drive this one after your fancy sports car."

"A car is a car." I shrugged. "Although faster is better. "

She chuckled as she pulled over. We exchanged seats, and I saw her snuggle deep into the passager seat, burying herself into the warmth my body had left on it. I felt an emotion I had never felt before at the sight, yet of course no expression showed at my face.

Innocent as she was proving herself to be, she fell asleep as I drove us through the falling dusk to Sabrielt. If she had been awake I would have stopped somewhere so she could have had dinner, but she was sleeping so soundly that I hardly felt like waking her up.

"Mmmmm where are we?" Mikan murmured as she stretched.

"Home." I answered.

She sat up with a jolt. "We're in Savielt?"

"Yes."

"Oh my GOD! I am so sorry! Why didn't you wake me? You drove for nearly eight hours!" she said looking wide awake and very distressed. I immediately felt a pang to soothe her; to take away her distress. I was not used to ignoring my instincts, so I didn't.

"You were obviously tired and I wasn't. It is not a big deal." I told her calmly even as the big wrought iron door swung open in front of us, allowing us into the grounds of my estate.

"Hold on wait, _where are we?_" Mikan asked, finally noticing her surroundings.

"My house. I hope you don't mind me dropping myself off."

"No of course not." She said looking around with wide eyes.

I drove down the curving road until we reached the manor. Mochu and Yuu were there to open both our doors. I saw her surprise but she gracefully stepped out of the car.

I could see Mikan's hesitation. She wanted to leave.

"Would you not come in at least for a little while?" I asked her.

"I must head home. Maybe I will see you some other time." She said, sincere apology in her voice. I inclined my head, and then watched as she slipped into the driver's seat and then drove out of my estate.

"Follow her. Protect her." I murmured.

"Yes Master." Mochu spoke, vanishing into the shadows.

I strode into the manor, Yuu silently following after me. I found my brother sitting in the study.

"You seem different." Ruka said with a raised brow.

"I have found a woman." I amswered even as I strode to teh fridge and pulled out a bottle and drained it dry.

"Thirsty, were you?" Ruka asked amused.

"She intrigues me, makes me feel things I have not felt in years, in fact, I don't remember having such feelings ever before." I said throwing the empty bottle away.

"Oh?" Ruka asked, curious now.

"Yes. I believe I will make her mine." I decided.

"Very well. What is the problem?" Ruka said, leaning back again.

"She is married." I said with regret.

"That's semantics, not a problem." Ruka said with a shrug.

"I agree, but she has more integrity than both of us combined brother." I dropped onto the couch.

"She can always become a widow." Yuu said quietly.

"There is that." Ruka said, nodding in approval.

"I agree. Get me information on her. I will become her friend, and then I shall be there for her in her grief." I said with a smirk.

"She must be special indeed. First woman to have made you feel anything in the past three hundred years, she is special enough." Ruka said as he picked up another bottle.

"No one gets a second chance." I replied.

"Never say never." Ruka said draining the bottle. I watched as he caught the last stray drop of blood from his lip and drank it down. "We are the Vampires brother. It does not suit us to say never."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own GA or any of its characters.**

**Thanks a lot for reviewing:**

**sapphireangel09 - Thanks :) yep! I m hooked to TVD.. and well Damon finally got me to write a vampire story.**

**pwenie - I love reading about vampires. It's the first time I am trying to write about them.**

**Lena - This counts as a quick update right?**

**The Kookie Monster - thanks :)**

**snowwingz - Mikan will only be angry if she found out that Natsume was the one who did the killing.**

**Kylee-Cat - lol thank you :)**

**Kuroichibineko - Thanks!**

**MiladyQueenMab - Thanks a lot for the review. I am going to send a reply as a PM.**

**Violet spirit - Thanks so much :)**

**Claerine - Mikan's husband is a mystery. for now.**

**Charanime - Thank you :)**

**Naomi Song - Thanks! and you get your wish.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

**Mikan's POV:**

"Mikan you have to see this!" Anna squealed from near the window. I looked up from the paper I had been grading with a frown.

"Anything is better than this paper that is worse than anything written in High School, but is given to me in University." I said dumping it on my table.

"Stop whining and just come here!" She said waving vigorously without even looking at me. I rolled my eyes and walked up to her.

"So what's the big deal?" I asked, leaning on the opposite end of the window from her.

"Have you ever seen a hotter guy?" she asked, using her head to point.

"She's useless; she's married to _him_. I have to see this hot guy!" Nonoko said as she pushed me aside to gawk out the window; but I had already caught a glimpse and it was enough.

"Natsume." I whispered.

"What was that?" Anna asked curiously.

"I know him." I answered.

"You do?" Nonoko looked stunned.

"Yeah, his car broke down and I gave him a ride to town two days ago." I answered.

"Mikan are you mad? What if _he _found out?" Anna said angrily.

"It was the middle of nowhere, and I hate being alone. There is no way that _he _would find out. I'll go downstairs and see what Natsume wants. Maybe he does not want anything from me at all." I said, and even to me it sounded a little naive.

"What if he did come here for you? What then?" Nonoko said quietly.

"Then I'll tell him I'm married." I said softly.

"Mikan..." Nonoko looked like she wanted to cry but I just shook my head and left the room.

* * *

><p>"I was not expecting to see you here." Natsume said in greeting.<p>

"I am an Associate Professor here while I work on my PhD. What brings you to the University?" I asked.

"My brother is a student here. I am waiting for him." he answered easily. I felt my eyes widen. This was totally not what I had been expecting. He was completely not interested in me. This was great. This was just great. Then why was I feeling disappointed?

"Natsume! Forgive me for the delay." A blonde haired, blue eyed man said as he came to a stop near us. He had obviously been running for a while since it took him a few moments to catch his breath.

"Ready to go?" Natsume asked, but his brother was staring at me with raised brows.

"Mikan please meet my brother, Ruka. She is an Associate Professor at your university, brother." Natsume said, introducing me.

Ruka extended his hand and I shook it.

"Pleasure to meet you. I had no idea my brother knew someone on campus. I thought this was the first time he came here." Ruka said, throwing a glare at his older brother.

"I did not meet him on campus." I said before Natsume could make the scathing remark that I could tell was on the tip of his tongue.

"Is that so? Then you should tell me all about it. What don't all of us go for coffee? My treat." Ruka said cheerfully, before he started walking in complete surety that we would follow.

I looked helplessly at Natsume. "I apologize for my brother. You don't have to come. I will tell him that you were busy."

If Ruka had not chosen that moment to turn and give us a dazzling smile, I might have walked away, but he did, and I couldn't, and so we went for coffee.

* * *

><p>"So you are the one who gave him a ride that night? I see." Ruka said with a grin. "I was so amused when I heard his car broke down."<p>

"You were not worried?" I asked, surprised.

"Nah. Brother can handle anything." Ruka said easily.

"Thank you for that vote of confidence. You said this was your treat, brother. We could use refills." Natsume said quietly.

"On it." Ruka said, jumping up.

"Oh no..." I started but he was already gone.

"Mikan I owe you a favour. If you ever need anything, please do not hesitate to ask. To you a ride may not seem much, but I have not owed anyone, anything, ever in my life. No matter what you need, I shall be happy to help." Natsume said sincerely.

"I..." I had no idea what to say to that, and before I could, Ruka was back with more coffee.

"You know, I'm impressed." Ruka said after a while.

"With what?" I asked.

"You have not asked the all important question yet." he replied.

"And what is that?"

"How can we be brothers and look so different?" he answered.

"How is that any of my business?" I replied.

"I like you." Ruka said with a chuckle.

I smiled but stood up. "It was nice seeing you again Natsume, and nice to meet you Ruka, and thank you for the coffee, but I have a lot of grading to do. I should get going. Goodbye."

Natsume dismissed me with a nod while Ruka gave me a wave. I walked back to my office wondering if I would ever see them again.

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV:<strong>

"She is definitely interesting." Ruka said calmly.

"Indeed." Natsume replied.

"I do like her. She will be perfect for you." Ruka suddenly grinned.

"Don't push. It's unbecoming after I have already chosen." Natsume said coldly.

"Of course brother. I cannot believe how innocent she is though. She fell for the whole act, _hook, line and sinker._"

"Of course she did." Natsume said haughtily.

"What of the husband?" Ruka asked, changing the topic as he saw Natsume losing his good mood.

"He is proving to be elusive, and so is information about him, unlike Master's Lady, whose life is an open book." Yuu answered.

"You need her blood, brother. If you taste her blood, you will know for sure if she is..." Ruka started but he was cut off mid-sentence.

"ENOUGH!" Natsume screamed in fury. "Never again will you speak of that. Never again. Are we clear?"

"Yes, brother." Ruka said quietly.

Natsume glared at him for an instant longer than in a flash he was gone from the room.

"You have to be careful, Master Ruka." Yuu said softly.

"I know, but I think she might be the one and the very fact that she makes him so irrational proves my point. If only he would see that!" Ruka said angrily.

"He does not need to see anything. All he needs to do is taste her blood. That will be arranged in time." Yuu murmured.

Ruka gave him a sharp look. "Natsume might kill you for it."

"It will be a worthy death." Yuu answered calmly and then he melted into the shadows.

Ruka sighed. It had been 200 years since _that _had happened and still it affected his brother. He would make sure that history did not repeat itself. It was true, _no one _got a second chance, but the word "Miracle" was there for a reason. If Natsume had gotten his second chance, then Ruka was going to make sure that nothing went wrong this time around. Even if it killed him.

* * *

><p>Mikan walked into the cafe and what hit her right after the smell of coffee was the sight of Natsume and Ruka sitting together and chatting. She was about to turn and leave when Ruka noticed her and waved. She had to smile, and then Natsume set his piercing crimson gaze upon her.<p>

When she finally looked away from his mesmerizing eyes, Ruka was waving her over. She had no choice but to go over.

"Mikan, hey!" he said brightly. "Have a seat. I'll get you a coffee."

"No, I..." but he was already gone.

Natsume gave her a pitying look. "He is a force of nature."

"I have to agree." Mikan said dropping into a chair. "What brings you to campus again?"

"My brother needs something from me and he thought he had a better chance of convincing me here, than he did at the manor." Natsume said coolly.

"Here is your latte." Ruka said, placing Mikan's drink in front of her with all the finesse of a French waiter.

"Mikan will you please tell my brother that he needs to get out more and get a life?" Ruka said just as she took the first sip, making her choke.

"That's Professor Sakura to you from now on." Natsume said frostily.

"Very well, Professor Sakura, will you please make my brother go to a party? He owes you a favour. If you ask, he won't say no, and if he does not go, she'll kill me." Ruka pleaded.

"She?" Mikan asked, doing her best to ignore all the rest.

"His ex-fiancée." Natsume said wryly.

"Yep. Her. She is in town and staying with the Mayor. Apparently she promised him that she would get Natsume Hyuuga to attend the party he's throwing. Now if Natsume Hyuuga does not attend, she will kill Ruka Nogi. And people wonder why I did not marry her." Ruka ranted.

"I wonder why you ever proposed." Natsume chuckled.

"Please. Stop amusing yourself at my misery and just agree to go." Ruka glared.

"Would it be so terrible to attend a party like that?" Mikan asked quietly.

"Thank you!" Ruka said dramatically.

"You know what, I will go if Ms. Sakura will be my date for the night." Natsume said, the challenge clear in his eyes.

"Done!" Ruka said, slamming his hand on the table.

"N..No." Mikan stuttered, going pale.

"There you go." Natsume said, calmly taking a sip of his coffee.

"Why not? It's a private party at the mayor's house. Nothing shady, I promise." Ruka pleaded.

"Leave her alone Ruka. Mr. Sakura must not approve. Am I correct?" Natsume asked quietly.

Mikan looked at her lap for a long moment then she shook her head.

"He doesn't, and Sakura is not his name. It's mine." Mikan replied.

"What if I talk to him?" Ruka begged. "He can understand, right? Please! That woman will slaughter me, and my brother will not lift a finger to save me."

"He is out of town for this week Ruka. I'm sorry." Mikan said softly.

"That's perfect. He never needs to know. Natsume hates to have his picture taken and it's a private party anyways. So no proof." Ruka said slamming his fist on the table.

"Just because you can lie through your teeth brother, does not mean everyone can or would want to." Natsume spoke before Mikan could.

"But.. but..." Ruka sputtered.

"Enough." Natsume said the word normally, but Ruka just stopped.

"I should leave." Mikan said getting up. "Thanks for the coffee."

"My pleasure." Ruka said with a gracious smile.

"Let me walk you to your building. It has gotten quite late." Natsume said as he stood up.

Mikan just nodded and walked out of the cafe with him.

"Actually I am heading home now. The parking lot is this way." Mikan said when they were outside the cafe.

"Will you really not go?" she asked.

"He never asked me to. Right from the beginning he has been trying all the antics, but he has not asked me to go even once just as a favour to him. He needs to understand his own importance." Natsume replied.

"How will he know if you don't tell him?" Mikan asked with a surprised look.

"I just did. The brat is following us, and eavesdropping." Natsume chuckled.

Mikan's eyes widened. "So all that about making me go with you was just to harass him?"

"I would be honoured if you would go with me Ms. Sakura, but I understand that marriage is an ongoing project, and your husband and his wishes come first." Natsume said sincerely.

"Thank you for that." Mikan said softly, turning to look at him, since they had reached her car.

"You're welcome. Good Night Ms. Sakura."

"Why have you started calling me Ms. Sakura?"

"You seemed like you needed some distance. I gave it to you." Natsume's voice was gentle.

Mikan stared at him for a long moment before coming to a decision.

"I would be honoured to be your date at this party whenever it is Natsume, and please call me Mikan." She said with a smile.

"Very well. I will pick you up here at the cafe here at 7 pm tomorrow night. Good night Mikan." Natsume murmured, and then he stepped aside, watching as she got into the car and drove away into the night.

"That went really well." Ruka said, appearing next to him out of nowhere.

"Indeed." Natsume murmured.

"So I think we need to kill this husband fast." Ruka said.

"No. I felt fear on her when he was mentioned. I want to meet the man who scares her." Natsume's voice was still soft.

"Then what?"

"Then I want to see how much I can scare him." Natsume said in his midnight voice before he vanished into the shadows.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own GA or any of its characters.**

**Thanks a lot for reviewing:**

**nightrain12345 - lol thanks a lot! I'll look forward to more reviews then :)**

**pwenie - it'll all be revealed, and YAY! i got you read a vampire fic!**

**Claerine - lol.. i m trying to make him creepy.. and its harder than i thought ;) good to know its working.**

**mellisagOrman - Thanks :)**

**YuiKudo - Thanks! and I will :)**

**sapphireangel09 - Thanks :) yeah i like that sentence a lot too!**

**Kylee-Cat - Thanks :) and i am working on the next chapter of Shalom 2 now, thanks to you. I should have replied to the PM... GOMENASAI!**

**babee-angel - Thanks for the review and the note is below.**

**papaya1212 - lol, thanks for the review.**

**xXpiex - i will keep that in mind.**

**TheXCrimsonXAngel - thanks**

**Kuroichibineko - sweet? really? I dunno... maybe in this chapter.**

**Smiley0016 - aww thank you :)**

**Lena - yay! thanks and here is another fast update for you!**

**princess shalott evermore - thanks, and i dunno who her husband is yet. decide on someone and then switch. sigh.**

**vina03 - updating soon ;)**

**weemeex - Thanks Lauren :)**

**XxXBloodyAngelSakuraXxX - Thank you :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Author Note: Here are some facts about Twilight and The Vampire Diaries.<strong>

**1. The Vampire diaries was published in the 90's, way before Twilight ever came out.**

**2. It is pointless to compare the two series of Books, since they are VERY different. Its like comparing Harry Potter and Lord of the Rings. You can do it, but it's not like the two storylines have anything in common but magic, or in this case, Vampires. And just like HP and LOTD, the Vampires are completely different.**

**3. The TV show for TVD is actually just loosely based on the books, and even that is VERY VERY different from Twilight. It is comparable, since it is not as different as the books are, but is different enough that comparing the two is kinda pointless. Trust me.**

**Now, that being said, at one point of time, I adored the Twilight books, and I have seen the first two movies. They are pretty good. I have not read the TVD books, but I have read their summaries so I do know what I am talking about (Wikipedia is God). I do thogh absolutely LOVE the TV show for TVD and that was what finally got me to write a vampire story when years of reading vampire books, and watching movies and reading manga and watching anime couldn't.**

**I promised someone I would clarify the whole thing, and I did. Let's not mention this again. Please.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3 <strong>

"Mikan what are you doing here at this hour?" Anna asked surprised, stepping aside to let her in.

"I need your help." Mikan said as she walked into her friend's house.

"Of course. What is it?" Anna asked, leading her to the couch and then sitting down next to her.

"I need you to talk to _him, _and convince _him_ that we are having a girl's night here tomorrow. Get _him_ to agree to let me spend the night here, with you. Please." Mikan begged.

"Okay, I'll do it. Now will you tell me what's going on?" Anna said taking her best friend's hand in her own. Mikan explained the entire situation.

"I know I should not have said yes. Natsume understood just fine, but he's different, and it's not like he is interested in me. It's nothing like that at all, but you know _him. He_ would never allow me to go anywhere with a guy. Please Anna, Natsume is worth the lie." Mikan was pleading.

"It's fine sweetie. Let's call_ him_ right now." Anna smiled and picked up the phone.

* * *

><p>"I don't know why but I thought you'd be late." Mikan said before she could stop herself, and then she clapped her hand on her mouth, blushing. She had arrived at the cafe 10 minutes early to find him already waiting outside for her.<p>

"It's a lady's prerogative to be late. A man better be on time. That is what my father always said and it worked for him quite well." Natsume said with a smile.

"He is a smart man." Mikan smiled, walking with Natsume to his car. She was so glad that he had been waiting outside the cafe and so she had not had to go inside. The less people saw her, the better it was for her.

"He was." Natsume said stopping next to a limo.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." Mikan said sincerely.

"Please, don't be. It was a long time ago." Natsume said calmly, opening the door. Mikan was surprised at the gesture, but she slipped graciously into the car.

"Do I look all right?" Mikan asked self consciously, noticing Natsume's tux, while she was wearing a simple gray silk dress.

"You look gorgeous." Natsume replied.

Mikan gave him a disbelieving look and Natsume suddenly laughed.

"If you could see the look on your face. You look great, and you will be just fine. I will make sure of it." Natsume was obviously amused now.

"All right." Mikan said looking somewhat pacified.

"Trust me; and while we're at it, I promise I'll make sure you enjoy your night out." Natsume said with a sincere smile.

Mikan smiled, finally relaxing. They were silent the rest of the way, but Mikan was feeling quite cheerful by the time the car came to a stop. Somehow his very presence seemed to soothe her, and silence with him was peaceful not oppressive.

Mikan took Natsume's hand and stepped out of the limo. "It's very..." Mikan stopped.

"Ostentatious. You can say it." Natsume smirked, placing her hand on his elbow.

"Yeah. I can see why you wanted to avoid this." She said even as she smiled.

"Here is our host." Natsume said, looking quite amused.

"Mr. Hyuuga, I am so glad that you could make it, and my greetings to your lady." The Mayor gushed.

"Of course." Natsume inclined his head, and that was that. Mikan gave the mayor a smile but left it at that.

"Please come in. There are quite a few people who are very interested in finally meeting you." The Mayor said calmly recovering himself from Natsume's cool response.

"Thank you." Natsume said softly, and then they were in the doors.

"You're famous." Mikan observed.

"No. I avoid being famous. I'm the other horrible thing." Natsume said, leading her deeper into the huge room.

"What's that?"

"Rich."

Mikan burst out laughing. Natsume gave her a mock-serious look, before picking flutes of champagne for both of them.

Mikan took the glass, took a sip, and pulled a face.

Natsume raised both eyebrows at her expression. "I'm picky." She said as she handed the glass to a passing waiter.

"What would you drink then?" he asked, taking a sip of his drink.

"If we are talking wines and their relatives, then I only like Ice wine." Mikan answered.

"Like? Shouldn't you say that you only drink Ice Wine?" Natsume teased.

"You try saying no to wine at every occasion you go to. Nobody serves Ice Wine." Mikan pouted.

"All right what else?"

"Humm, it's been too long actually. I don't remember the last time I actually drank alcohol just because I felt like it. I used to enjoy all sort of mixed drinks, no matter what they were based on; rum, vodka, gin or tequila." Mikan shrugged.

"Fair enough. Let's at least get you your ice wine tonight." Natsume smiled.

"You're kidding!"

"Our dear host is here again. Please smile." Natsume said even as he sent a text.

"Mr. Hyuuga, would you like to step into my office for a little while please?" The Mayor asked politely. "I am sure your date would understand."

"My date can accompany me." Natsume replied coldly.

"Mr. Hyuuga you do know what is at stake here." The mayor said delicately.

Natsume just looked at him. That was all he did, but the man wilted under his look.

"This way." He said finally.

Mika looked up at Natsume but his expression was forbidding. He seemed to realize that, and he placed his hand at her lower back. His touch was light, careful, and Mikan moved closer to him unconsciously because of how careful he was. His careful touch cotradicted his expression completely.

After they had entered the office, Natsume seated Mikan on a single sofa and then calmly perched on it's arm. Mikan saw the Mayor blanch at this sign of affection and realized that the Mayor's offer of leaving her outside had seriously offended Natsume on her behalf. She felt something tight loosening in her chest at the thought that he cared so much.

"Mr. Hyuuga, I'd like you to meet Mr. Blake." The Mayor said calmly, before taking a seat behind his desk.

"Mr. Hyuuga it is an absolute honour to finally meet you." Mr. Blake said, shaking Natsume's hand.

"Thank you." Natsume said quietly, but his eyes were narrowed.

"We wanted to speak to you in regards to the Houres project. If you back us on it, then we will have the approval we need from the Senate. Our city needs this Mr. Hyuuga." Blake said seriously.

"You know what Mr. Blake, I'll give you a second chance. My lady, has been completely in the dark about this project. Tell her about it. Convince her that it is a good idea for this to happen. If she agrees with you, then I'll make it happen." Natsume said dispassionately.

"Of course." Mr Blake said, and then he started explaining the whole thing to Mikan. To his surprise though, wherever he started to gloss over, or whatever he wanted to rush through, she would catch. She asked questions that poked all the right holes.

Halfway through the discussion, there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." The Mayor called and to his surprise he did not know the man who entered with a tray in his hand.

He brought it straight to Mikan. Mikan looked at the glass and then at Natsume who just smiled. Her ice wine was here. Mikan sipped the wine and listened to the rest of the project.

Natsume never said a single word through the whole thing.

"I believe you when you say that this project will do a lot of good to Savielt Mr. Blake, but only if some changes are made to it." Mikan said once he was finished presenting his case. She then went on to list the changes she thought should be made. There were five.

"I understand Madam, but those are some major changes. I cannot do all that, even with Mr. Hyuuga's backing. I have my other financers to think about." Blake said, trying to convince her.

"This was never a negotiation Mr. Blake. I told you to convince my Lady and you did. Make the changes she proposed and I will back the entire project. You won't need anyone else to finance you." Natsume spoke for the first time since he had involved Mikan.

"Of course." Mr. Blake smiled a brilliant smile. "I will see you tomorrow at your office?"

"Come to the Manor at noon. That would work better." Natsume replied.

With a final nod, and another brilliant smile in Mikan's direction Blake left the room.

"That was very generous of you Mr. Hyuuga." The Mayor stated once the door had closed.

"Thank you Mayor Ellwood." Natsume stood up, but Mikan slightly shook her head.

"I'll see you at the party." The Mayor said taking the hint, and then he too left the room.

"You just made the decision to give 760 Million Dollars to a project based on what I thought?" Mikan said, giving Natsume an inscrutable look.

"Not what you thought; I can't read your mind. I based it on what you said, and if the project had come to me with the changes you made, then I would have backed it right off the bat."

"Natsume this is serious!" Mikan exclaimed.

"I am being serious. You're not an airhead and you did not just let him blow you away. I could have chosen to not back this project and I made my own decision based on your discussion. Now stop taking this so seriously. It's just not that big a deal." Natsume shrugged.

"But..." Mikan sputtered.

"No buts. I promised that you would enjoy this night." Natsume stated, pulling her to her feet. Mikan was shaking her head as he opened the door and it was sheer luck that she saw the man across the room before the man saw her.

Mikan pulled Natsume back into the room and slammed the door behind them.

Natsume scowled as he realized that Mikan had gone deathly pale, and her hands were shaking.

"Mikan?"

"O... Outside... th... there is a... a man. He's f... friends with m... m... my hus.." Mikan could not even say the word, she was shivering so bad now. Natsume's eyes narrowed but before he could say anything, there was a knock on the door. Mikan's eyes widened and he saw her panic escalating.

Natsume wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her into an alcove to the side. Mikan was pressed into his arms, her palms resting flat on his chest, but she could not make herself look up at him. She would not meet his eyes.

Natsume stayed still, listening to the conversation taking place outside the door. When the door opened, Mikan stiffened, but he knew who it was, and that she had nothing to worry about.

"There is no one in here." The Mayor stated, looking straight into Natsume's eyes. Then he turned on his heel and walked out of the room, closing the door and locking it behind him.

Natsume felt Mikan go weak, but he held her up with just one arm while he lifted the other to cup her face in his hand, and made her look at him.

"You did not tell your husband." He stated quietly.

"No." Mikan whispered.

Natsume leaned down and gently kissed her forehead. "Thank you for doing this for me."

Mikan gave him a shaky smile and he gently set her back on her feet.

"Now we need to escape." Natsume said, walking over to the window and calmly peering out.

"We do?" Mikan squeaked. They were on the second floor.

"Of course we do. First we need to go wherever you are supposed to be tonight, and you need to call your husband from the landline there. Once your alibi is set, then, I am going to fulfill my promise." Natsume said opening the window.

"What promise? And I appreciate the thought, but this is the second floor." Mikan said worriedly.

"I promised that you would enjoy your night, and so far I have failed spectacularly." Natsume said motioning her over.

"It's all right. I understand. What are you thinking? We are not climbing down from here." Mikan said giving him a very worried look.

"We're not."

"Thank heavens!"

"I am, and I'll carry you." Natsume said easily, and before she could protest, he had slung Mikan over his shoulder and was climbing out of the window.

Mikan stilled and she stayed completely still all the way down. Natsume very carefully placed her back on her feet.

"That wasn't so bad, now was it?" he teased, but to his surprise Mikan hugged him tightly.

Natsume could hear her heart pounding, feel the blood rushing through her. He had ignored this all through the night, but she was in his arms now, and it was almost too much. Almost.

"Shh, you're safe." He murmured gently even as his fangs lengthened.

Mikan finally let go, looking away from him. She was not used to hugging positive strangers, or truth be told, hugging anyone, just to feel safe.

"Come on." Natsume wrapped his arm around her waist as he led her to the back door, through the garden, where the limo was waiting for them.

He opened the door and Mikan slipped in gratefully.

"Where to?" Natsume asked, and Mikan gave him the address to Anna's house.

* * *

><p>"Thank you." Mikan said quietly.<p>

"Whatever for?" Natsume asked as he poured her a glass of ice wine.

"For being so understanding. For climbing out of a second storey window with me thrown over your shoulder. For thinking up and following through with my alibi. For not ending the night there, and bringing me to your house and serving me more of my favourite wine." Mikan said and he smiled.

"It's my pleasure." Natsume said, sitting down on the same couch as her but giving her plenty of space.

"How do you do it?" Mikan asked even as she drank the entire glass in one go.

Natsume raised the bottle so he could pour her more wine. "Do what?"

"Always know exactly what I need, and then be nice enough to give it to me?" Mikan asked, downing the second glass in one go as well.

"If you want to get drunk, we need to switch to something else. It takes a long time to get drunk with wine." Natsume said calmly changing the topic.

Mikan raised her eyebrows and then nodded. "I want to get drunk."

Natsume smirked as he stood up and pulled off his jacket. He had taken off the bow the minute they had left the party and entered the limo. "What you need for that is Tequila. That is all there is to it."

Mikan watched as he pulled out a bottle from behind the bar. She decided to join him there rather than stay on the couch. Natsume placed the shot glasses on the bar and poured the shots with as much finesse as any bartender.

"To getting drunk." Natsume grinned, raising his glass.

"To oblivion." Mikan said, and together they both downed them.

* * *

><p>"You both came here four hours ago and she was freaking out. Now you come here and she is freaking drunk. What the hell?" Anna snapped even as Mikan sort of collapsed on her couch.<p>

"She wanted to be drunk." Natsume shrugged.

"But _he _hates alcohol. If _he _found out then..." Anna said unhappily.

"Her husband? She is an adult. I understand not telling him about me, but drinking or not is Mikan's own choice. It's not like she is an alcoholic." Natsume snapped.

Anna looked startled.

"I apologize. None of this is your fault." Natsume said sincerely, realizing that he was taking it out on the wrong person.

"It's okay. I used to say the same things and then I met him. Look, I... You... seem to care for Mikan. As a friend to Mikan, even as a fellow human being, believe me you do not want to get her into trouble with him. I could not believe it when she wanted to do this, but it's been so long since she has wanted to do anything that I played along, but he's..." Anna stopped there, looking helpless.

"Talk to me Anna. If he hurts her..." Natsume said softly.

"He is scary but he hasn't hurt her. Physically. I... It's not something that can be explained at my doorstep at 3 in the morning when you are half drunk. Maybe I could see you sometime?" Anna asked.

"I will be here tomorrow morning." Natsume said quietly before heading out.

Anna glanced at Mikan, who was now asleep on the couch, after she closed the door.

"You seem to have found a good friend. You were right, he's worth the lie." She murmured, before she covered Mikan with a blanket and then headed off to bed herself.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own GA or any of its characters: **

**Thanks a lot for reviewing: **

**pwenie**** - yep! Anna approves. **

**princess shalott evermore - It took me 4 days, and I was out of town in the middle of them. Not bad.. i think.. **

**mellisagOrman**** - Arigatou! Husband mystery revealed in this chapter :) **

**sapphireangel09**** - Thanks! and here you go! **

**Lena - I did.. 4 days is not that bad. I hope.. **

**YuiKudo**** - The 'he' thing is over now. **

**babee-angel**** - anytime :) maybe eventually. I do have the books, i just need time. **

**Naomi Song**** - Yeah.. this chapter is all abt revelations now. **

**Reader - Thanks for the review, and thanks, I am glad you think my story is very unique. **

**kuroneko - this soon enough? (please say yes) **

**Kylee-Cat**** - Humm mystery revealed in this chapter. **

**Claerine**** - yeah he's finally here! **

**Charanime**** - Aww thanks :) yep it's revealed now. **

**weemeex**** - Thank you! **

* * *

><p><strong>Author Note: So here is the next chapter. This one has a lot going on in it, and whenever that happens in any of my stories, people get confused. If you get confused, ask me questions and I will answer them. I promise. After all, if I could write without confusing ppl, it would be great, but I don't see that happening. Sigh.<strong>

**PS: I had finished this chapter yesterday, which is why it says 4 days everywhere. But then right before I could post it, my internet died :( Oh well.. hopefully that won't happen to the next chapter. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

"I am still amazed that _The Natsume Hyuuga_ snuck out through the window and then left via the back door, and all for a human woman." Mayor Ellwood said as he swirled the brandy in his glass.

"She is his woman, and there is nothing he will not do for her. You should be grateful for that." Hotaru said as she took a sip of her scotch.

"And why is that?"

"Because when you asked to leave her outside, Natsume took it as an insult. If he was not playing human for her, he would have killed you right there and then. Natsume Hyuuga does not suffer insults." She stated calmly.

"Are you telling me that he would have killed me in a room full of guests?" The Mayor scoffed.

"Yes. He is powerful enough that no one in that room would have noticed, but I think he does not want to use his powers on his lady, and so by default, you live." Hotaru shrugged.

"You said that the Brothers were 300 years old, and that you are 400. How can he be stronger if you are older than him?" Ellwood asked leaning forward.

"The Brother's age is 300, because that is how old the younger brother, Ruka, is. Natsume is the older brother, and no one knows how old he really is." Hotaru said on a sigh. She glanced at the Mayor's highly curious face and chuckled.

"Their father, Kendiar Hyuuga, was a very old and very powerful vampire. No one knows who Natsume's mother was, but Natsume looks exactly like his father, so when he showed up, fully grown, Kendiar claimed him as his own without a fuss. Natsume stayed with his father for a while, but then he struck out on his own, and he has been very successful at everything he has done." Hotaru explained.

"Now 300 years ago, Kendiar Hyuuga had an affair with the wife of another vampire. The head of the Nogi clan. He is a very powerful vampire and he was furious. He is also old fashioned and so he gave Ruka his name, and then he gave Ruka away to his brother to be raised." Hotaru was smiling at some memory now.

"Why not give the baby to the father?" Ellwood asked.

"Oh he planned to kill the entire Hyuuga clan for the insult_. I told you he was old fashioned_. He had promised his wife that her baby would live, so the baby went to Natsume, the only Hyuuga who had broken away from the clan a long time ago. A war ensued, and the Nogi clan destroyed the Hyuuga clan." Hotaru was definitely smiling now.

"And Natsume did not interfere?"

"Of course not. Ruka's 'step father' is a good friend of his to this date. Kendiar seduced the wrong woman. That's all. Natsume has raised Ruka since he was 2 hours old. Those were some interesting years." Hotaru chuckled.

"So he cannot be as terrible as you claim if he raised a baby." Mayor Ellwood tried.

"Not to _that_ baby, but even Ruka can only push him so much. Still, you can say he has somewhat mellowed with age. He used to kill first, and no one ever asked questions. He is one of the four strongest vampires alive right now, and he is friends with two out of the other three." Hotaru explained.

"So he is as big a deal in the Vampire world as he is in the human." The Mayor mused.

"Bigger. The Vampire world has only life and death. There is no room for second chances." Hotaru replied.

"And yet here you are telling my family history so easily to a stranger." Natsume stated. The Mayor jumped a foot in the air, and even Hotaru startled visibly.

"Natsume Hyuuga. A pleasure to see you again." Hotaru said, standing up, and recovering smoothly.

"Hotaru Imai. Your existence continues to plague my brother." Natsume said, taking her hand and dropping a kiss on it.

"He enjoys all the blackmail and you know it, or you would have put an end to it a long time ago." Hotaru shrugged.

"Maybe. I definitely enjoy all his theatrics when you are around. I do though expect you to teach your humans better manners." Natsume said coolly, turning his gaze to the mayor. "The only reason you are alive is because you stopped that man from entering your office, and then declared it empty. No one insults my Lady, even by implication, or by trying to exclude her, and lives." Natsume told him, and the Mayor went white as a sheet.

"Hotaru." Natsume said turning back to her.

"Yes?" She drawled.

"Come stay at the manor." Natsume's voice was soft, dangerous.

"Of course." Hotaru answered without any hesitation. She knew that to hesitate now would be to invite her own death.

"Good." Natsume vanished into the night.

"Is he gone?" The Mayor whispered after a while. Hotaru nodded.

"Will you really go?"

"I have no choice." She said softly before she downed her scotch in one go and stalked out of the room.

* * *

><p>"You pretending to be a 400 year old vampire, that's quite ironic, love. What would the mayor say if he found out that there are no female vampires?" Ruka drawled.<p>

"What are you doing in my room? I will be at your manor tomorrow. Plenty of time for you to annoy me." Hotaru snapped as she took off her jewellery.

"Do I need a reason to come see my Fiancée? Oh wait, you threw the ring in my face. My Ex-fiancée." Ruka said again in that same casual tone, and Hotaru knew she was in trouble. She still ignored him and went to her wardrobe.

"Come Darling, you know why I am here. Brother needs you at the mansion and you need my blood to keep up your powers and to look a perfect 23 when you are 178 years old. I can't have you blood drunk at the mansion, so tonight it is." Ruka said from right behind her.

"While you are there, unzip the dress." Hotaru ordered.

"My pleasure." Ruka murmured. Hotaru allowed the dress to fall to the ground and then pulled on her black silk nightgown. She was not wearing it for Ruka. Not at all.

"You look stunning." Ruka said softly when she turned.

"When we are apart, we like each other, we even become friends, but it all goes to hell when we are together Ruka. I don't think I can live if I fight you again." Hotaru said softly, stroking his cheek.

"Shh love, it'll be okay. We thrive on our fights. Remember that time in the Caribbean?" Ruka teased.

Hotaru smiled and stepped into his arms. Ruka hugged her tightly, and then he pulled her head back so he could look in her eyes as he nicked his lip with his own fangs. Hotaru watched the welling blood for a few seconds before she kissed him and drank it down.

* * *

><p>Natsume knocked on the door, and was taken aback when Mikan opened it wearing a large t-shirt, instead of Anna.<p>

"Good morning." He greeted, recovering quickly.

"Shh... not so loud." Mikan whispered balefully as she let him in.

"You're hungover." Natsume said very softly, though his amusement came across loud and clear.

"And you're not. I hate you." Mikan said with a pout before she went and fell back onto the couch, and pulled the blankets over her again. "Anna's gone to get me more aspirin. We're out."

Natsume gave her a long look before he headed into the kitchen and poured half a glass of water and then nicked his finger, to add a few drops of his blood to it. Then he brought it back to Mikan.

"Drink." Natsume ordered.

Mikan took the glass and drained it in one go. "What did you add to the water?" she asked pulling a face as she placed the glass on the table.

"Salt. You need electrolytes." Natsume lied smoothly. He had not expected her to be able to taste the blood in the water. Vampire blood could heal almost anything, and it would take care of her hangover.

"Okay." She said as she covered her eyes with her arm.

"What're you doing here anyways?" she mumbled.

"I wanted to speak with Anna." Natsume replied.

"Oh?" Mikan moved the arm and peeked at him.

"I wanted to know about your husband and why you, and everyone else is so scared of the man." Natsume said, taking a seat on the chair across from her.

Mikan moved her arm back until her eyes were covered again. "Let it go Natsume."

"Like you have? Stop fighting? Give up? Raise the white flag?" he said mockingly.

"Maybe I love the man." Mikan said, but there was no conviction behind the words.

"If you did, then you would have said so, not put a 'maybe' in there." Natsume retorted.

"You don't know him." Mikan whispered.

"If you want to be shackled to a man you obviously do not love, and who scares you, binds you into chains that even a teenager would protest, than by all means be my guest. If this is what you want, than far be it for me to give a damn." Natsume said coldly. "But if that fear last night was real, than I am giving you an out. I promised you anything Mikan. This counts as anything. But you are the one who has to want an out. I will not make that decision for you. If you want to be under his thumb for the rest of your life, I will not stop it until you ask me to."

He stood up in one fluid motion and turned on his heel to walk out. He was far from done, but she did not need to know that, yet.

Mikan stumbled off the couch behind him and she finally caught up with Natsume at the door. She stopped him by gripping the back of his shirt.

"Natsume." Mikan whispered. "You don't know anything."

"Then tell me."

"He has something on me." She said, finally glad to let someone know why she had married that bastard.

Natsume whirled around so fast that Mikan almost fell, but he caught her, and she found herself held against him, her palms pressed to his chest and his arms around her waist.

"He blackmailed you into marriage." Natsume said softly.

"Three years worth of it. Once you know what he has on me, you'll hate me too." Mikan answered, her eyes filled with tears.

"Stupid." Natsume pulled her closer, "Foolish," he lightly kissed her forehead, "Idiotic, girl. I could never hate you."

Mikan looked at him, and then she threw her arms around his neck and hugged him for all she was worth. Natsume could feel her pulse on the tip of his tongue, but he could also feel emotions roiling inside him, and they were stronger than his thirst for her blood. Far stronger.

He hugged her back, using one hand to stroke her hair.

"What do you want Mikan?" Natsume murmured, making her look at him.

"Natsume please get me a divorce. Please get me free." She whispered, tears sliding down her cheeks.

"Done." Natsume replied confidently.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure about this?" Mikan asked even as she packed her things.<p>

"Yes. You can stay at the manor. Its completely fine. Now please relax and pack." Natsume said as he walked around Mikan's house.

"There are no pictures of him." Natsume pointed out.

"No. He hates to have them taken." Mikan replied.

"Who's this?" Natsume asked, bringing her a photograph of a couple.

"My parents. Thanks for bringing it. I needed to pack that." Mikan said taking it from him, and placing it in her suitcase.

"How old are you?" Natsume asked.

"25." she replied as she threw in all her legal documents into the suitcase.

"I see." Natsume replied, his eyes narrowed. He knew he had seen that couple once before, in real life. He only wondered if his actions then had had any effect on Mikan's life.

"Okay, I'm packed." Mikan declared.

"Sure about that?" Natsume asked. Mikan nodded.

"Good. Let's go then." Natsume took the suitcase from her and walked to the front door. He opened it to find a man standing there already, keys in his hand.

Behind him, Mikan gasped.

"Hello Wife." Persona said with a smirk.

"So you are the husband. I have something to tell you." Natsume smiled.

"And what would that be?" Persona asked, trying to come in but Natsume blocked his way.

"You're fired." Natsume said just before he backhanded Persona. Mikan's eyes widened as she watched her tormentor thrown across the porch of the house.

"Yuu, take the bags." Natsume said easily.

Mikan watched as Yuu took her suitcases and placed them in the trunk of Natsume's car.

"You will regret this." Persona snarled as he pulled himself to his feet.

"I think not." Natsume said wrapping his arm around Mikan's waist and leading her towards the car.

"Do to her what you just did to me and see what happens." Persona called after them, but Natsume ignored him as he opened the car door for Mikan and had her sit, before going around and sitting in from the other side. Yuu was already in the driver's seat.

"Natsume.. I.. " Mikan started but Natsume shook his head.

"You don't have to tell me. You barely know me, and you don't need to trade one blackmailer for another. Keep your secrets." He said taking her shaking hand in his. Mikan held onto him tightly all the way to the manor.

* * *

><p>"Mikan will be staying with us from now on." Ruka said cheerfully.<p>

"Yes." Natsume said even as he drained a bottle of blood.

"I am honoured to have her as a houseguest. I was wondering about the other house guest though." Ruka hedged.

"Mikan would have been uncomfortable since there are no other women here. So I got a woman to live here. Deal with it." Natsume snapped.

"Yes brother." Ruka said meekly.

Then he watched as his brother drank blood and tried to cool his fury. He was not really succeeding at the second.

"What is it?" Ruka finally asked.

"I think I know her secret. She has some of the vampire powers. Mainly fast healing." Natsume replied.

"And how would she have that?" Ruka asked.

"Nearly 26 years ago, I found a couple that had gotten in a car crash. The woman was unconscious and not going to make it but the man was going to survive. I tried to get him out, but he begged me to save his wife first. I was in a giving mood, and so I gave the wife some of my blood and pulled her out. My blood healed her and they both survived. They're Mikan's parents and she is 25. If her mother was pregnant at the time, that blood would have changed Mikan permanently." Natsume explained.

"That can also explain some of your attraction to her." Ruka said thoughtfully.

Natsume nodded but before he could say anything more, there was a knock on the door and Yuu entered the room.

"There is a man here to see you Master." Yuu said softly.

Natsume raised an eyebrow.

"It is Rei Serio, also known as Persona, My Lady's soon to be ex-husband." Yuu said coldly.

Ruka snarled in anger, but Natsume had better control of his anger by now.

"Show him in." Natsume said coldly.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own GA or any of its characters.**

**Thanks a lot for the reviews:**

**Aquamarine Lacus - lol yep!**

**pwenie - nope, no harm done.**

**Charanime - thanks :)**

**Lena - You're very welcome!**

**kuroneko - this is sooner.. but you cannot ask for sooner than this. please!**

**Claerine - hummm thats a possible angle.**

**PrincessMeiMikan - thanks**

**sapphireangel09 - maybe he made her a part vampire, or maybe not. you'll know more in this chapter.**

**princess shalott evermore - thanks! i'm happy i could make it a surprise!**

**mellisagOrman - maybe this chapter can improve your mood?**

**Kylee-Cat - thanks... though this chapter will not go the way you are thinking.**

**Meryq - you'll see. it'll all be revealed in due time.**

**Naomi Song - awww thank you :) here is the next update!**

**SilverMoonSparkles - thanks!**

* * *

><p><strong>Author Note: I am wondering if I should be lazy and explain a few things here or not. I think I won't be so it'll all be a part of the story. LOL. Enjoy :)<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

"I want you to watch this CD." Persona said without preamble as soon as he was shown into Natsume's office. The next thing he knew, he found himself with his face pressed into the floor, and someone's foot grinding into the back of his neck.

"You need to be more respectful when speaking to my brother." Ruka said icily, the heel of his foot pressing deeper into the back of Persona's neck.

"I humbly request you to watch this CD." Persona gritted out.

"Better." Ruka mused before striding off to stand behind Natsume.

"What is on the disk?" Natsume asked, his voice soft but with an edge to it .

"Proof of what she did. You'll soon be giving her back to me. Buyer's remorse, but I'll understand and be happy to take her off your hands." Persona said sitting up on the floor.

Natsume nodded to Yuu and he ran the disk on the laptop in the room. There was no sound but the sounds coming from the video playing.

"Now do you understand? You have taken in a monster, and you should give her back before I go public with this and destroy you along with her." Persona gloated.

Natsume did not reply. He was too busy listening to Mikan's panicked heartbeat. She had come downstairs for some reason, and she had heard Persona's little declaration. She was right outside the room and the only thing Natsume wanted to do after watching that video was to hold her close, and kill Persona, slowly and painfully. But both would have to wait for now.

"Mikan is the most pure and innocent being I have ever met. The only monster under my roof is you, for holding this over her head; and maybe me, for what I plan to do to you." Natsume said coldly, before glancing at Ruka and then the door.

Ruka gave a brief nod, saying that he understood, and left the room.

* * *

><p>Mikan somehow stayed standing even as she heard those cursed sounds again. Then she heard Persona. He was here, and he had told Natsume, shown Natsume in fact, everything. She could feel her heart breaking. Now Natsume would hate her, be revolted by her.<p>

She wondered if she should leave, before she saw hate in those crimson eyes, she was coming to trust, to love. Just then the door opened and Ruka stepped out. Mikan felt her blood run cold. She had thought that Natsume was the only one inside the room, not that Ruka had been in there with him as well.

Ruka's face was taut with fury, but he tried to stuff most of it away. His anger was the last thing Mikan needed right now.

"That man cannot see that he affected you. Please come with me, Mikan." Ruka said carefully. Mikan looked at him with wide eyes and then nodded. She tried to move away from the wall and almost fell. She had lost all her strength. Even Natsume's words when he said she was not a monster, could not bring back her faith.

To her amazement, Ruka picked her up. He cradled her close, like she was precious, as he strode to another room.

Mikan said nothing as Ruka gently deposited her on the couch. She could see that his face was still taut, and his fists were clenched now that he was no longer holding her.

"Three years of that? God I want to kill that bastard. How dare he touch you!" Ruka finally snapped, slamming his hand on a table in his fury. The table cracked to Mikan's horror.

"Oh God! Ruka, your hand!" she cried out, but he was far too furious to care. He paced the room, his anger getting more and more out of control with each step, making him break more and more things.

"Enough Ruka." Natsume said entering the room, and Ruka just stopped. He placed the lamp he had been about to throw on the last remaining table in the room and stalked out.

Mikan looked at her lap, unable to face Natsume. She wanted to run, but she was feeling too weak to even stand, so she sat there, and watched his feet coming closer.

"Persona's gone." Natsume said kneeling in front of her.

"I should leave too." She said, avoiding his gaze.

"Never. Not for this." Natsume snarled, and she finally looked at him. His eyes were filled with fury, and she realized he just had a better handle on it compared to Ruka, not that he was any less angry.

He took her hand in his and placed a kiss on her palm.

Mikan felt tears slide down her cheeks. "You don't hate me." She whispered.

"I told you already. I could never hate you." Natsume chided.

"You don't think I am a monster?" she whispered.

"Baka. You heard me, did you not?" Natsume said quietly and she nodded, trying to wipe the tears but they just kept coming.

"Tell me what happened." Natsume asked, but she knew that he would never push if she chose not to tell, even now. He would just trust her.

"I was dating Persona. It seemed off, but he was very nice, and I just went with it. On our fourth date he took me to this deserted mansion in the middle of nowhere. It was creepy, but he said that the owner knew him and we had the place to ourselves." Mikan closed her eyes, but she could see the damned place again, and so she opened them to see Natsume.

"I don't remember what excuse he used but he left me alone there for a while and this man..." Mikan's voice broke, but she swallowed and continued, finally glad to get it all off her chest. "This man came into the room. He tried to... you saw what he tried... on that video... but I fought, and suddenly he was dead, and I was covered in blood, and I didn't know what to do. Then Persona came back, and he acted all innocent, said that, that man was the one who owned the place, but he had no idea what he was doing there." Mikan whispered.

"He buried the body and I was so grateful. So stupid. I didn't realize that Persona had planned the whole thing, so he could blackmail that man, but instead I had killed him, and so now he would just blackmail me. I finally figured it out, and I tried to leave him, but he showed me the video, and he said he would give it to the cops if I ever left him. I was stuck and I had no idea how to get out. I still don't, Natsume. _I still don't_." Her voice broke at the end.

"It'll be okay. What you did was self defence and even that video of his shows that. So what if the method was a bit bloody? You were desperate to save yourself. I'll take care of all of it. I give you my word." Natsume told her sincerely.

"Don't. I killed someone. What if it hurts your reputation too? What if I get you in trouble with cops?" Mikan said, her eyes widening with horror as she realized the implications.

"Nothing will happen to you or to me. I am a billionaire Mikan, and a bastard at that. Do you really think I have never done anything bad? Money and power can wipe away anything. Just trust me." Natsume was looking deep into her eyes.

"Why do you keep trying to make me think that you are a bad person?" Mikan said unhappily.

"Because it's true."

"You have been nothing but good to me." Mikan said with such conviction that Natsume smiled.

"To you." He pointed out.

Mikan's hand tightened on his and she pulled him up, closer to her, and he sat on the couch next to her, but even that was not close enough and he pulled her onto his lap, and wrapped his arms around her. Natsume dropped his forehead on her shoulder. "The only thing stopping me from killing _that bastard_ right now is that you asked me for a divorce and I cannot break my promise and make you a widow instead."

"Natsume..." Mikan whispered, not knowing what to say.

"Since the moment you gave me a ride that day, I have thought of you as mine, even though I had no right to do so. I might have left you alone if you were happy, but you were not, and I cannot bear for you to be sad. I _need_ you to be happy." Natsume pressed his face to her cheek.

"You make me happy." Mikan said softly as she turned her face towards him, making her lips brush his.

Natsume gently kissed her, but it turned to more, and more until she was pressed into the couch and he was pressing her down, his body covering hers.

"Tell me no. Tell me to go away, to give you more time, to give you a break, a breath of fresh air, anything." Natsume said, kissing down the line of her throat.

"Take me upstairs." Mikan said softly, her hands caressing the swell of his arms and he looked at her with an inscrutable expression.

"I am old fashioned Mikan. I will..." Natsume tried to warn her, but even while he did so he could not keep his hands off her.

"Shut up, and take me to bed. Or will you make me beg?" Mikan snapped, but the effect was lost because of her teary eyes and wobbly voice.

Natsume grinned. "Anything for you." He picked her up and kissed her. They were still kissing when she heard a door slam and realized that they were already in his room, and she had not even realized that they were moving. They fell into bed together, and after that the only thing Mikan paid attention to was Natsume.

* * *

><p>Mikan woke up feeling warm and fuzzy. She stretched and the arms around her tightened. She blinked blearily. Who was sleeping with her? Then the events of the night before came flooding back and she turned to find Natsume giving her a cat in the cream smile.<p>

"Good Morning." He said easily.

"Good Morning." Mikan mumbled, but she could not help but blush. Natsume chuckled, pulled her close, and kissed her.

"Feel less uncomfortable now?" he teased when they came up for air. Mikan blushed beet red, and hid her face in his chest. Natsume held her close, but she could feel him shaking with laughter.

"You're evil." She told his collarbone.

"Definitely." Natsume agreed. "It pays better."

"Like you need any more money." Mikan retorted. Natsume tilted her head back until he could kiss the tip of her nose.

"All I need is you, right where you are."

Mikan could feel the tears slipping down her cheeks and she really tried to hold them back, but she couldn't. Even a single kind word had been so rare these past few years, and she had been lying to everyone, afraid that they would hate her if they knew the truth, and yet here he was, he knew everything, and it just seemed to make him care for her more.

"Mikan stop crying." Natsume scolded.

"Natsume.. I.." she tried, but she could say nothing and the tears just kept coming. She could do nothing but watch as Natsume got out of bed and got dressed in jeans and grabbed a shirt, but then to her surprise, he carefully dressed her in his shirt.

"Come on." He said, taking her hand and leading her out of the room and onto the terrace garden. Mikan's eyes widened at the beauty of the place. Natsume hugged her from behind.

"It's breathtaking." Mikan whispered.

"It's definitely enough to get you to stop crying." Natsume said wryly, before he led her to the table that was already set with breakfast for them.

Mikan raised her eyebrows but Natsume just shrugged and started serving her.

"You're too nice you know that?" she said as she picked up her toast.

"No, my dear. I'm only nice to you, and maybe my brother." Natsume answered, pouring her coffee.

Mikan silently placed the toast back on the plate and took his hand in hers. "Are you really hungry?"

"What do you have in mind?" Natsume asked with a speculative look.

"This garden is beautiful and the view of your estate is stunning, but I'm cold." Mikan said softly. Natsume picked her up and was carrying her back to bed in the next instant, making Mikan giggle, even as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

* * *

><p>Mikan jumped at the knock on the door. "Yes?" Natsume called.<p>

"Master, Mr. Blake is here to see you again." Yuu said from across the door.

"Ah him. Tell him to come back tomorrow." Natsume said dropping kisses over Mikan's shoulder.

"Weren't you supposed to see him yesterday?" Mikan asked, with a pointed look.

"I will join him shortly." Natsume answered with a sigh, even as his hand slipped lower over Mikan's back.

"Yes Master." Yuu said, and Natsume heard his footsteps fade into the distance.

"Natsume stop that!" Mikan said, slapping his hand away. "You have to go."

"If you say so. Will you be here when I come back?" he asked, cupping her face in his hands.

Mikan looked into his eyes and she could not help the tears that filled her own.

"Mikan..." Natsume said gently, but she shook her head and kissed his cheek.

"I will be in the guest room that you gave me. Will you visit me?" she said softly. Natsume nodded, kissed her forehead and slipped off the bed to get ready. Mikan got out of bed and pulled on his shirt again. She hugged it close and then left Natsume's room and went to her own.

* * *

><p>"So what did the human want?" Ruka asked, appearing into the room suddenly, right after Blake left.<p>

"Money for a project." Natsume shrugged.

"I see. Things are going smoothly, brother." Ruka teased.

Natsume raised his eyebrows. "I do know that only Hotaru's things live in the guest room. She prefers your room. Do you really want to start this with me?"

"I should have known better." Ruka said rolling his eyes. "Speaking of Hotaru, she is currently visiting Mikan."

"Good. I was hoping for them to get along." Natsume replied.

"Why?" Ruka mused.

"Because when Mikan finds out what I am, she will need someone to tell her that being with a vampire is not all bad." Natsume replied.

"Hotaru as a vampire advocate? She ditches me at every opportunity." Ruka said with a sigh as he dropped onto the couch.

"She is also completely human, and as was established by that video, so is Mikan. Hotaru is the best advocate I can have." Natsume took a seat across from Ruka.

"You are going to tell me that I should do something about my messed up relationship with Hotaru, aren't you?" Ruka asked looking miserable.

"Not really. As long as it works for you, I will not interfere. I gave you my word on that when you broke your engagement. I am curious though, as to how you can be in love with her, and still stay apart." Natsume asked. Ruka groaned.

"I respect her wishes above my own, brother. She wants to be independent so I stay away. You know how it is, _especially_ now." Ruka said quietly, waiting for Natsume to scream at him in anger, but all he got was a long speculative look.

"I can't really deny it any longer. Mikan is my second chance and I don't really need to taste her blood to confirm that. If her mother had been pregnant when I saved her life, then things might have been different, but she wasn't, and Mikan is purely human. What I feel for her, I can only feel for my _Rasa._" Natsume said calmly.

"You believe it now?" Ruka could not keep the relief out of his voice and Natsume chuckled.

"We are vampires, brother, it does not suit us to say never. Let me tell you something though, be careful for your own _Rasa, _because second chances are pretty rare. You do not want to chance losing Hotaru. I know you love her, make sure she knows that too." Natsume stood up with that and Ruka followed suit.

"I need to go, and I need you to get me the best divorce attorney." Natsume ordered.

"Of course, brother." Ruka inclined his head.

Natsume smiled slightly as he headed upstairs to Mikan's room. He was going to have to convince her to move into his room now. He wondered how long it would take him to do that.

He came to a standstill in front of her door as he saw that it was open and Mikan was sitting in a chair, her face as white as a sheet.

"Natsume run!" Mikan cried out, but it was too late. The assassin jumped out from the side of the room and shot Natsume twice in the chest. Natsume looked at the bullet holes and all he felt was fury. In the next instant he had his hand wrapped around the assassin's throat, right before he ripped it out with his fangs.

The body seemed to fall in slow motion, and all he could see was Mikan as she too was splashed by the blood he had just spilled. He could see Hotaru on the floor to the side, and he realized that the assassin had been holding her hostage. He could hear her steady heartbeat and so he knew she would be fine.

He was not so sure about his and Mikan's relationship.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own GA or any of its characters. **

**Thanks a lot for reviewing: **

**pwenie - LOL.. that's an understatement.. **

**princess shalott evermore - aww thanks :) **

**Lena - i want my hug! **

**Naomi Song - hopefully indeed. **

**Kuroichibineko - it'll be properly explained later, but kinda like a soulmate.**

**bloodyangelsakura - thanks **

**sapphireangel09 - Maybe.. maybe not. you'll see. **

**Kylee-Cat - it'll all be explained in this chapter. n thanks :) **

**anonymous - thank you :) **

**Claerine - lol yep!**

**Charanime - thanks! **

**DarkyrawrXD - *high five back* its good to be back :) did my PM explain everything? **

**PrincessMeiMikan - here is the fast update! **

**mellisagOrman - nope nope. Mikan is a full human. and i am glad i made you happy!**

**Serenity012 - thanks :) **

**SilverMoonSparkles - thanks :) **

**TheXCrimsonXAngel - no he is definitely not playing around. He just acts all nice in front of Mikan, usually.**

* * *

><p><strong>Author Note: So here is the next chapter of Black Moon. Enjoy ;) <strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

"HOTARU!" Ruka yelled in horror as he raced up the stairs, and then he was cradling her in his arms, before biting his own wrist and holding it to her mouth. Natsume watched them carefully until he saw Hotaru swallow, then he knew for sure that she would be okay, and he turned his eyes back to Mikan, who was still watching him numbly.

"Master." Yuu said, throwing him his sword. Natsume caught it without even giving it a glance and buckled it at his belt. That seemed to shake Mikan out of her shock and she started walking towards him.

Natsume watched her carefully, wondering if she would scream at him or be repulsed by him, or if she would run away. Never would he have expected what she did next.

Mikan walked past the dead man without a pause and came to stand right in front of him, then to Natsume's complete amazement, she reached out and carefully touched his chest where he had been shot. Her touch was feather light, but just touching the holes in the shirt did not seem to satisfy her, and she started unbuttoning the shirt with trembling hands. Natsume stood there, impassive, waiting and watching.

Mikan finally ripped the buttons apart so she could see his chest. It was completely healed, although his skin was slick with blood. Natsume still expected her to recoil, to show some horror, to show something, but the only emotion that finally cracked the shell of her shock was relief. She was glad he was okay, and she did not care how it had come about.

Natsume could feel her emotions as if they were his own, and he knew that she did not care about anything in that moment except that he was alive and safe. Mikan's head dropped until her forehead rested on his chest.

"Thank God you're okay." Mikan whispered right before she collapsed.

* * *

><p>Mikan woke up feeling strangely great. She stretched luxuriously in bed, only to realize that this was not her own bed, and she had no clue where she was. She opened her eyes and saw Natsume sitting in a chair across from her. He was watching her with wary eyes.<p>

Mikan blinked at him before she smiled and extended her hand. "What're you doing all the way there?"

"How do you feel?" Natsume asked.

"That's a strange question." Mikan said, sitting up, and keeping the blanket to her chest. That was when she realized that she was dressed in one of Natsume's shirts.

"When did I get dressed?" she asked puzzled.

Natsume sighed and dropped his head onto the back of the chair. Mikan then realized that he was forcibly keeping tension out of his body language.

"Natsume, what's going on?" Mikan asked, worry seeping into her voice.

"What's the last thing you remember?" he asked.

"Us." She answered with a blush, but then she stopped to think, and more things came to her, but it was all very vague, and her head started hurting.

"There's more, but it's making my head pound." She said unhappily. Next thing she knew, Natsume was sitting on the bed, cradling her close.

"Don't worry about it. I'll tell you what happened, so you don't have to remember if it hurts you." He said, laying her back down on the pillows.

"You're scaring me Natsume." Mikan said uneasily.

"Just like you scared ten years off me." Natsume said, moving forward and laying a kiss on her forehead.

"I did?" Mikan sounded even more worried.

"We had a great morning together, and then had breakfast on the terrace garden, and then _you _made me go meet with that Blake, while you went back to your own room. God knows how you managed it, but you managed to fall off that balcony, and got a concussion." Natsume lied smoothly.

"I did _what_?" Mikan's eyes were wide.

"Yes. I don't know how you can be that clumsy, darling, but I swear to God, I am not letting you out of my sight anywhere above the ground floor. You are also very lucky, that you somehow fell on some laundry Yuu had outside and all you got was a concussion that knocked you out for the past three days and nothing else." Natsume was in bed with her now, and Mikan snuggled into his arms.

"Three days?" she asked.

"Three days. The doc said that you'd be fine when you woke up, and you are." Natsume said softly, leaning down and kissing her forehead.

"I'm sorry." Mikan whispered, and he shook his head, taking her hand in his, lacing their fingers together.

"I'm just glad you're okay, even if you forgot about a perfectly great morning, and now I'll never know how in hell you managed that fall." Natsume said, trying to make light of it, but Mikan could see that his eyes were haunted. She must have truly scared him.

"I promise I'll stay away from the banisters." She said seriously and he smiled.

"I know. Now I want you to get some more rest." Natsume said and she opened her mouth to protest, but he shook his head.

"I know you feel great. It's an effect of the medicines. But you're not actually doing all that great and so you need rest." Natsume explained, and she nodded like a good child.

"Will you stay with me until I fall asleep?" Mikan asked.

"Of course." Natsume answered, and eventually it was in his arms that she fell asleep, trusting him to keep her safe.

* * *

><p>"You were correct." Natsume said as he entered his study.<p>

Hotaru nodded from where she was sitting on the couch getting a shoulder massage from Ruka.

"Of course I was. None of you knows what it feels like from the other side. There was no way she would remember the events right before she drank your blood for the first time, considering how traumatic they were, especially because of how much blood you made her drink." Hotaru said cheerfully.

"You are enjoying this quite a bit." Ruka mused.

"I get to order your brother around." Hotaru pointed out and Ruka chuckled while Natsume rolled his eyes.

"So do you always forget whatever happens right before you drink Ruka's blood?" Natsume asked.

"No. But I did the first few times. Not to mention that even now if I drink a lot of his blood, I don't remember what I did while I was blood-drunk, as was the case with Mikan this time. That must have made it so easy to convince her that she had been sleeping for three days when instead…" Hotaru stopped with a pointed look at Natsume.

"When instead she had been harassing the hell out of me. You can say it. I know how much you enjoyed seeing it. Me babysitting her when she was drunk on my blood." Natsume said wryly and Hotaru laughed.

"I only saw a day of it. Ruka did give me a lot of blood too, and I was drunk for two days before I sobered. You're just lucky I sobered in time to tell you what to expect and to come up with this whole lie." Hotaru said sagely.

"Have I mentioned how grateful I am?" Natsume said sarcastically.

"No but I can feel it in the vibes coming off you." Hotaru retorted.

"Of course you do." Natsume muttered, and this time both Hotaru and Ruka laughed.

"Master." Yuu said, entering the room, and all three were instantly on alert. They still had not found out who had sent the assassin after them.

"Speak." Natsume said coldly.

"The assassin was sent by Kuonji. He now knows about Lady Mikan. He was informed by Persona." Yuu said quietly.

Natsume closed his eyes and when he opened them again, they were blazing with fury.

"Persona is a worthless human, but Kuonji knows the rules, and yet he would dare attack my _Rasa_?" Natsume's voice was strained with barely contained violence.

"He sent a message. It contained an apology for the damage done to the _Rasa_ of Ruka of the Nogi clan, and it states that until you are blood bonded to her, Lady Mikan cannot be considered the _Rasa _of Natsume of the Hyuuga clan, and therefore does not have any protection, and will only be seen as a 'mere human'." Yuu's voice was empty, which meant he was at his most furious.

"He sees my _Rasa _as human, does he? Call everyone back, and send a message to the Nogi clan. Tell them that Kuonji harmed Hotaru, and all I am asking is for them to stay out of it. He wants me to start the war, so he can look right; but he has forgotten the most important rule of the vampire world."

"What's that?" Hotaru could not help asking.

"The victor is always right." Natsume said with a smirk before he strode out of the room.

"What is he planning?" Hotaru asked softly.

"He has a simple plan this time." Ruka said, sitting down next to her. She was not fooled by his easy smile though. He was just as angry as the other two. "Kill everyone."

"He can?" Hotaru was amazed. She had known Natsume was strong, but Kuonji was one of the four strongest vampires alive.

"You're very young Madam. You think that the four strongest vampires are equal in power. That is not the case. In truth, the head of the Nogi clan is probably the strongest vampire alive right now, and Master Natsume is a close second. Kuonji seems to have forgotten this." Yuu said softly even as he sent messages from his phone.

"It's all because Mikan was stabbed, isn't it?" she asked, softly.

"Don't fool yourself. Your concussion alone was enough for him to have declared war. Mikan's stabbing, well, let's just say that I have seen his men in action, and they don't leave any survivors." Ruka said calmly.

"You grew up with them." Hotaru said quietly and Ruka shook his head.

"Natsume left his own mercenary band for me, saying that war was no place to raise a baby. We only returned when I was 15." Ruka answered. "They are all vampires, from different clans, but they all owe their loyalty only to Natsume. He accepted everyone, and once he did, no one was allowed to harm them. You'll know them by a tattoo they all have. It's a sword, with Natsume's name written on the blade."

"I am surprised you don't have it." Hotaru said quietly and Ruka smiled before he waved his hand and the tattoo became visible on his cheek, starting above his eyebrow and going down to his chin.

"Natsume was furious when he saw it, but once I got it, he had to allow me to ride with them." Ruka said proudly.

"Those were good days. Master Ruka made everyone miserable." Yuu said cheerfully, and Hotaru laughed.

"How long have you known Natsume, Yuu?" Hotaru asked.

"I stopped counting a long time ago." He answered with an angelic smile.

"Don't worry, that's the only answer I ever got too." Ruka said calmly, before he stood up. "Did you manage to contact all of them?"

"Yes. They're on their way." Yuu said calmly.

"Perfect. Hotaru, come on, you should rest. You are not completely well yet, and things are about to get a lot more interesting." Ruka picked her up, ignoring her protests, and carried her to his room.

Yuu watched them go with a fond smile and then headed off to contact the Nogi clan. In a way, Kuonji had done them a favour by hurting Hotaru. The Nogi clan would never interfere now.

* * *

><p>"How do you feel now?" Natsume asked, stroking Mikan's forehead.<p>

"Would you believe me if I said I feel fine?" she asked with a pout and he chuckled.

"I believe you. Want to come downstairs and have lunch? You must be starving." Natsume said with an easy smile.

"Sounds good." Mikan sat up, but then she suddenly gave him a worried look. "What happened to work while I was out? I need to go to the University and sort stuff out!" she was starting to panic now.

"I called Anna and she promised to let them know that you had an accident." Natsume said, even as he helped her get out of bed. Mikan felt like she did not need help, but she was somewhat uncertain on her feet.

Mikan realized that Natsume had moved her into his room while she had been unconscious. When she asked him about it on their way down, he was unrepentant.

"I told you I was old fashioned." He said with an evil look.

"How is this old fashioned?" Mikan wanted to know. "This is like the most modern thing ever."

"Not letting you go once I have my evil talons in you, is definitely old fashioned." Natsume stated, making her giggle.

"Honestly, I swear I won't do anything if you don't want me to, but I am desperate when it comes to having you around." Natsume said softly, dropping his arm around her shoulders.

"Really?" Mikan asked sceptically.

"You don't think I want you around all the time?" Natsume looked mock-hurt. Mikan rolled her eyes.

"I don't believe you when you say that you won't try anything." She clarified and he grinned.

"Here's lunch." He murmured in her ear, before kissing it lightly. Mikan could not help but smile though, knowing that he was like this only for her. Hotaru and Ruka also joined them for lunch, and it turned out to be a lot of fun. It was the first time Mikan was meeting Hotaru, but she liked her instantly, and she had to admit that she and Ruka made a cute couple, no matter how much the two of them claimed they were together only temporarily.

"They have been on an off for a very long time now, and neither has cheated on the other in the off times. I stopped interfering when I realized this was the best they could do." Natsume said snidely and Ruka threw an apple at him. Natsume dodged it laughing.

"You're one to talk." Hotaru snapped.

Natsume raised an eyebrow.

"You looked like desperado reincarnated when Mikan was unconscious. I swear I never thought I'd see you so completely taken with someone. Mikan darling, please make the most of it." Hotaru said calmly, and it made Mikan smile sweetly, but she did not say anything.

"Good Save." Ruka muttered under his breath to Hotaru who chuckled, and winked at him.

"So how long have you known each other?" Mikan asked them.

"Sometimes it feels like I have known him forever, and other days, it really feels like I have known him forever, and still can't get rid of him." Hotaru said with a smirk. Ruka rolled his eyes, but did not say anything.

The rest of lunch passed away in more bantering, until Mikan realized that it was late afternoon.

"We should go." Ruka said quietly.

Mikan looked at them in surprise.

"I am staying here for a while, so I am enrolling into your university. I should get some things done before the office closes." Hotaru explained.

"Oh, of course." Mikan nodded.

Hotaru gave her a smile and she and Ruka left. Mikan glanced at Natsume, but he was looking out the window, a very complicated expression on his face.

"What is it, Natsume?" Mikan asked.

"Did you really think that if you played along with my lie, you would get a chance to escape from here, to run from me?" Natsume asked, turning empty eyes to Mikan.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own GA or any of its characters. **

**Thanks a lot for reviewing: **

**sapphireangel09 - all is explained in this chapter.**

**Meryq - not the whole time. but she did remember eventually. you'll see when. and thanks! **

**pwenie - lol.. he'd never quite expolde on her... **

**Lena - hahaha.. *hugs you back* no cliffie at the end of this one. now you can let me rest. **

**Xxdarkness-angelxX - yep. pretty much. **

**Naomi Song - Wow! Thanks :) humm maybe soon... maybe soon is now :) **

**kuroneko - thanks, and here is the sooner update. **

**annereecelle - lol.. You're back! you know i update fast when i leave things at a cliffie. **

**SeraphMia - Thanks :) for the entire review. As for everything you asked, its all explained in this chapter :) **

**SilverMoonSparkles - the Clan would be like family, or extended family, in a way. more explanations in this chapter. If you r still confused, I'll send u a PM. **

**princess shalott evermore - here is another serving for Black Moon for you, Princess ;) **

**Akatsuki Utaou - Thank you, and yeah, just pretending. **

**Serenity012 - thanks, and you'll see more in this chapter. **

**anonymous - thanks and here you go with another update. **

**KeroNya - Thanks Crystal :) Yeah he's pretty possessive. It's going to show more now, since he's not gonna be acting human anymore. **

**TheXCrimsonXAngel - thanks :) and here you are!**

**Kylee-Cat - well... he will tell you that himself. just keep reading. **

**Charanime - thank you :) and i have. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>Author Note: Okay, so here is another chapter. I hope you all enjoy. I am actually sort of iffy about this one.. so feedback is very welcome. I dunno, I know what I am doing, and where it's going, but at the same time, this is not what I had in mind when I though of Mikan finding out that Natsume is a vampire. So let's just say that this chapter surprised me as much or possibly more than it might surprise any of you. <strong>

**Still I hope you enjoy reading it :) **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<strong>

_"Did you really think that if you played along with my lie, you would get a chance to escape from here, to run from me?" Natsume asked, turning empty eyes to Mikan._

Mikan stared at Natsume for a very long moment before she shrugged. "I wasn't going to run."

"Do not lie to me." Natsume said deliberately.

"I am not lying." Mikan answered.

"Mikan.." Natsume warned, but she glared at him.

"Stop being a pest. I told you I was not going to run. If you're not going to believe that, then believe this; where in hell am I going to run to?" Mikan said angrily.

Natsume stared at her in absolute amazement.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I am leaving." Mikan said, as she stood up.

Natsume was suddenly in front of her. "Who gave you permission to leave?"

"Since you have decided to be a jerk now, I am going to leave. I can stay in any room except one that contains you. I had a great day, and it's in fact one of the best days of my sorry life. Now it might not mean much to you, but I'd rather keep this day perfect." Mikan said bitterly, and when she moved forward, Natsume simply stepped aside, letting her go.

"You should go after her and apologize." Yuu said calmly, as he materialized into the room.

Natsume stared at him, then shook his head. "You heard her."

"You ruined her day, but you're the one who had made it one of her best memories. Should you not salvage what's left of it?" Yuu asked.

"I can feel the pain she's feeling, Yuu." Natsume said softly.

"Either go after her and heal it, or I will." Yuu replied coldly.

Natsume smiled. "It has been a while since you have shown your true colors. I thought they were lost under your veneer of a servant."

"Master, your _Rasa _needs you." Yuu said, not allowing Natsume to distract him.

"Indeed." Natsume replied, and then he too left the room.

"You can come out now, Master Ruka." Yuu said quietly.

"How did you know I had come back?" Ruka asked.

"The important thing is that Master did not realize it. He would not have been happy if he thought you were spying on him." Yuu said quietly.

"I wasn't. I came back to ask him something, but well things had all gone to hell here." Ruka explained.

"Yes, gone to hell is right. Master Ruka, you should go back to Lady Hotaru. This is not a good time to leave her alone." Yuu said and Ruka nodded before leaving. Yuu was silent for a long while. He had pledged his life to Natsume once, and that was the day he had put on the mask of a mild mannered caretaker/servant. Now, nearly 600 years later, the mask was starting to slip, and he had no idea why.

* * *

><p>Natsume found Mikan sitting in the terrace garden in his balcony.<p>

"Hey." he murmured from the door. Her back stiffened, and he saw her wipe furiously at her eyes. Immediately Natsume felt like a heel for making her cry.

"Can I join you?" Natsume asked.

"No." Mikan snapped, but the effect was lost since her voice wavered.

"Please?" Natsume asked, trying his best to beg, but he just failed miserably.

Mikan turned to look at him, and finally her lips turned up at the corners. She nodded.

Natsume walked into the garden, but he remained standing. Mikan could feel the restlessness coming off him.

"When did you remember?" Natsume asked after a while.

"During the nap. I guess more sleep did make me feel better." Mikan shrugged, trying her best to sound casual, but Natsume could still feel that she was hurt.

"How did you know I had remembered?" Mikan asked.

"I can feel your emotions. I could tell something was off, it just took me a while to realize what. The only reason I could think why you would lie, and not confront me, was if you wanted to run from me. Tell me why you lied to me, Mikan." Natsume said softly.

Mikan stared at him, feeling lost. He had been so ready to trust her before, yet he could not trust her now. Had he _ever_ really trusted her?

Natsume felt a pang in his chest, as if his heart was breaking. He looked at Mikan only to realize that it was her heart that was breaking, and he was the cause. Before he could stop himself, he was kneeling in front of her.

"I can't see you in pain, Mikan. I told you, I need you to be happy. Tell me how to do that. I know I am messing this up, but I don't know how to fix it." Natsume said earnestly.

Looking into his eyes, somehow anchored Mikan, just as it always had. She opened her mouth to ask him why could he not trust her anymore, and closed it again. Trust was always mutual. She had lied to him. A small part of her whispered that he had lied to her first but she pushed it aside. His secret needed lying.

"When I saw you get shot..." Mikan said softly, "I swore, that I would do anything, give anything, if only you would be okay. In that instant, I thought I had lost you forever, and I was willing to exchange my life for yours. Tell me Natsume, after that, could I truly hate you, because you survived? I was just grateful that you were alive to lie to me." A single tear trembled from her eye and made it's way down her cheek, but she angrily wiped it away.

Natsume remembered her words before she had collapsed, and he knew that she meant every word that she had just said.

"I lied because that was what you wanted. You wanted me in the dark, and I needed more time. I might have been able to face a bit of the truth, but I am not sure how much I can handle. Today was..." her voice broke.

"One of your best days." Natsume said softly.

Mikan nodded.

"And then I ruined it." Natsume added.

Mikan nodded again.

"I am sorry, love. Let me turn your day back to perfect, and we will deal with all of this tomorrow?" Natsume asked quietly.

Mikan shook her head.

"I want to know." She said with a stubborn set to her chin.

Natsume smiled slightly. "Then I will tell you what you wish to know. Would you like to take a walk in the grounds with me, my dear?"

Mikan nodded.

* * *

><p>"So what would you like to know?" Natsume asked as they walked side by side in the grounds. His demeanour had changed slightly since she had found out, but the major change was the sword he was now wearing at his belt.<p>

"What are you?" Mikan asked bluntly.

"Vampire. We drink blood, preferably human, though animal is an option. We can go out in sunlight as you know. Crosses, holy water, garlic, etc. do not work. As long as we drink blood, we can act completely human. Super strength, super speed, immortality and very very sharp senses are all part of the package. If we give our blood to a normal human, it heals them of almost anything. " Natsume said as if he was giving a sales pitch.

"Are you dead?" Mikan asked quietly.

Natsume shook his head. "Vampires are born, not made. So when I say Ruka and I are brothers, we really are brothers."

Mikan gave him a sidelong glance, "Who else is a vampire in this house?"

"Everyone except Hotaru." Natsume answered. "There are no female vampires."

"So she is a human?" Mikan confirmed.

"Not quite." Natsume hedged.

"If you say werewolf..." Mikan warned, and Natsume felt himself smile in spite of everything.

"No. She's a _Rasa. _Or rather she is Ruka's _Rasa. _I believe the somewhat casual meaning for that would be soul mate. The literal translation is Black Moon. I will explain that some other time. A _Rasa's _lifespan can be increased by drinking the blood of her bonded vampire. So as long as Hotaru keeps drinking Ruka's blood, she will have immortality and some vampire powers." Natsume explained.

"How old is Hotaru?" Mikan asked.

"I am not sure of the exact date, but around a 170 years old." Natsume answered.

Mikan stopped and stared at him. "She's what?"

Natsume shrugged.

"How old is Ruka?" Mikan asked.

"300."

"How old are you Natsume?" Mikan asked quietly.

Natsume stared at her for a long time before he finally answered. "I am 1100 years old Mikan. I am currently the second oldest vampire alive."

Mikan blinked. "Okay." She started walking again, but it was a while before she asked him the next question.

"Tell me about you. Something, anything." She said softly.

"Try not to shock you?" he murmured.

"I think it's a bit late for that." Mikan told him.

Natsume sighed. "Vampires are even now divided into clans. Although most live by themselves or in small groups, they owe loyalty to one clan or the other, and it's mostly based upon who they are related to by blood. Clans are very... strict. If you break a rule, you're thrown out. Once you're thrown out, you're fair game for any other vampire."

"I was raised away from my father, so when I came to the Hyuuga clan, I found them... annoying. You can see how that would create trouble, especially since I was the only son of the Clan Chief." Natsume said and Mikan nodded.

"So after a few years, I left. I created my own vampire clan, one that welcomed everyone who was clanless. We did many things together over the years. Fought wars, ruled castles, made fortunes only to spend them like water." Natsume said, and Mikan could see a faint smile on his face.

Mikan nodded and they walked for another while in silence.

"Am I your _Rasa_?" Mikan asked him suddenly.

"Yes." Natsume answered honestly.

"So you had to help me." Mikan said quietly but he was already shaking his head.

"I told you that we are born to be what we are. I was never human. From what I understand, we have a little less emotions, and a lot more practicality than humans except when it comes to one person. _The Rasa. _I feel everything you feel as if they are my own emotions. My first instinct is to protect you, keep you happy. You have no idea how completely it throws me off balance." Natsume said sincerely.

"There is no 'had' Mikan. I do what I do for you, because I want to. When you are in pain, I feel it. I want you to be happy because I can feel your happiness. It is entirely selfish. Trust me on that." Natsume's tone was self depreciating now.

"There you go again." Mikan said, stopping and turning to face him.

"Doing what?"

"Making yourself seem bad."

"You think I am not bad after everything I have told you?" Natsume asked incredulous.

"I say the same thing I said back then. You have done me nothing but good." Mikan snapped, and for some reason she was close to tears.

"To you, and now you know why." Natsume answered.

"Stop it Natsume." Mikan said unhappily.

"I need you happy Mikan, but I also need you to understand. I might seem tame and nice to you now, and that might have been an assassin whom you saw me kill, but there have been countless others I have killed just because I wanted to. I might own blood banks now, but only a few years ago, there were no blood banks, except those that walked on two legs." Natsume's voice was soft, but his tone was harsh.

"If you are to be disillusioned, I want it to be now, not later. I do not want you to wake up one day and realize that you are sleeping with a murderer. I want you to know the kind of man I am. I do not enjoy senseless killing, I will give you that; but neither do I forgive those who harm me or mine." He continued.

"And you hate yourself so much that you cannot understand why I do not." Mikan whispered.

Natsume smiled. "No, love. I don't, but I am used to humans hating me. Your response has been very unexpected so far. Let's just say, I am being cautious."

"Will you kill innocent people?" Mikan asked quietly.

"No." Natsume replied without hesitation.

"Then I think we're going to be okay." Mikan said.

Natsume looked incredulous.

"Do you want me to leave?" Mikan finally asked him, with a wry twist to her mouth.

"How much of my touch can you stand?" Natsume asked, changing the topic completely.

"Uh, I don't feel like donating blood Natsume." Mikan said warily.

Natsume gave her an annoyed look. "Drinking from you would mean bonding to you. That would mean your permission and explaining things to you in far more detail than I have so far. Can I touch you?"

"I guess." Mikan answered.

He moved forward, making each movement careful. Then he lightly stroked her cheek and Mikan felt all the tension just flow out of her body.

"Is that magic?" she whispered.

"What is?" Natsume asked, taking one more step closer to her. Mikan stared up at him, wondering how to tell him how much even a single touch of his affected her.

Mikan opened her mouth to explain it to him anyways, but they were both startled by a noise. In a flash Natsume had his sword out, and he was standing in front of Mikan, his eyes scanning the grounds around them.

Five men stepped out of the shadows in front of them. Natsume's eyes narrowed.

"Leave." He said coldly.

"Our Lord has vowed for the death of the human Mikan Sakura. We have come to deliver it." One of the men said coldly.

"Go back to Kuonji now, and I will spare your lives. Stay, and you will die." Natsume said quietly.

"Speak our Lord's name with respect." The man snapped, and Natsume moved in a blur. Within seconds Natsume was standing in front of Mikan again, and the one who had spoken was dead on the ground.

"You really should have left." Yuu said coldly, as he appeared behind Mikan. She jumped a bit, but Natsume did not even glance at him.

"Guard my lady." Natsume said coolly.

"Yes, Master." Yuu replied, inclining his head. His own sword was bare in his hand.

As Mikan watched Natsume made quick work of the attackers, until only one was left alive. At his throat, Natsume placed his sword tip.

"I, Natsume, the last living member of the Hyuuga clan, declare war upon Kuonji and his entire clan. I will not rest until everyone who allies with him is dead, or have begged me for forgiveness. With my voice, and your blood, I say it is so, and so mote it be." Natsume said coldly.

The man stared at Natsume with eyes wide in horror as Natsume's sword made a small cut at his throat and a small amount of blood trickled out.

"Go to your Lord, and tell him what I have said." Natsume said as he moved his sword away. The man simply stepped back, and then vanished into the night.

Natsume turned to Yuu, and Mikan. Yuu sheathed his sword, while Natsume bent down and cleaned his calmly on the shirt of one of the dead men before sheathing it.

"There is a lot more that we need to tell you, Mikan." Natsume said, stepping next to her. He did not offer to touch her again, and Mikan was grateful for that.

* * *

><p>Mikan found herself sitting in a chair in Natsume's study while Ruka, Yuu and Natsume had a discussion. Hotaru was sitting on the other side, but she was drinking, and had chosen to listen, and not participate.<p>

"Since you have declared war, why can we not go and kill all of them who are in our city?" Ruka snapped. "They attacked Mikan again today."

"It is a war Master Ruka, not a battle. We need to strategize more." Yuu said calmly.

"When are my men getting here?" Natsume asked.

"They are all meeting at a point two hours outside the city so they can arrive at the manor together. If you want I can ask them to just meet at the manor." Yuu said but Natsume shook his head.

"No. I know them, and they will want to have a crazy reunion when they get together. It is better if it is outside the city." Natsume replied.

"Brother, but..." Ruka started, but Natsume gave him a small smile.

"If I cannot even guard my home for a few days, then I am not fit to lead." Natsume's answer allowed for no arguments.

"Why does this person want to kill me?" Mikan asked softly. They all turned to stare at her, and then Ruka looked away.

"He blames me for the death of his _Rasa. _Therefore he swore that he would kill my _Rasa _whenever I found her." Natsume answered bluntly.

Mikan just stared at him.

"Why are you doing this?" Ruka snapped, whirling on Natsume.

"Doing what?"

"Making a mess of things. That's not what happened, Kuonji fought you and lost. You left him alive on the request of his _Rasa_, but he took it as an insult, and he killed her himself. How is that your fault? Tell me?" Ruka yelled.

"Yes, I'd like to know that too." Mikan said quietly. "Fine, keep doing this. Be the villain if that's what you want. I am done with trying to understand." Mikan said unhappily before storming out.

Yuu glared at Natsume. "Master." That one word held a world of reproach.

Natsume seemed to be at a loss for words.

"Follow her." Hotaru ordered.

Natsume nodded and vanished from the room.

"He was doing so much better when he was acting human." Ruka said, dropping onto a chair.

"That's the whole point. The real person always makes more mistakes." Hotaru said quietly. "You're a prime example."

* * *

><p>"Go away Natsume." Mikan said as she heard him behind her.<p>

"You're shivering." Natsume said softly, as he wrapped his jacket around her. It was still warm from his body heat, and in spite of herself, Mikan hugged it close.

Then to her surprise, he hugged her from behind. His arms were gentle, careful, and she knew that he would let her go if she wanted him to. The only thing was, this was the only place where she felt safe.

Mikan relaxed against him, her head falling back on his shoulder.

"1100 years and you still have no idea why I am mad, do you?" she asked.

"Not really." Natsume answered.

"Stop trying to tell me the kind of man you are, okay? You're horrible at it. Trust me. I can't stand to hear anything bad about you, even from you." Mikan said, closing her eyes and turning her head so her forehead was pressed to the side of his neck.

"Okay." Natsume agreed, and then his arms tightened around her, lifting her feet off the ground. Mikan felt a breeze, and when she looked, they were in Natsume's room.

Natsume turned her around, so that she was facing him.

"I think that if I ever saw hate for me in your eyes after seeing love there, it would destroy me. All of this, was my way of trying to make sure that that never happened." Natsume said, his voice gentle.

"And I think if I spend another minute thinking that I have lost your trust, all your feelings for me, everything we had, all because I found out, and lied, I am going to go crazy. If I feel that you are trying to push me away by scaring me..." Mikan trailed off.

Natsume placed a small kiss on the center of her palm. "I trust you, and I do not want to push you away."

Mikan nodded, and simply moved into his arms. Natsume held her tightly. His _Rasa _was far more loyal than he had given her credit for. This was the present and there was no place for the past in it. He would never again make Mikan pay for what _that other_ had done to him in the past.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own GA or any of its characters. **

**Thanks a lot for reviewing: **

**sapphireangel09 - yeah.. she is smart. **

**Kylee-Cat - thanks and yup, yup and yup! **

**Lena - lol.. i kinda did.. i think.. how many days did i take for this update? **

**princess shalott evermore - lol done. this chapter grants your wish. **

**pwenie - lol**

**Naomi Song - yes yes.. now is here. **

**akjupiter - thanks **

**KeroNya - your review made me laugh.. a lot! yes to almost everything. and i am trying for suspense. mystery is key to getting more reviews .. lol**

**Xxdarkness-angelxX - okay.. **

**EchizenRyoma - nah.. not the last pf persona. mikan still needs to get a divorce. **

**annereecelle - nope, i think after living with persona, even vampires are an improvement. **

**xXBluefangXx - lol **

**Charanime - thanks **

**anonymous - thanks :) i try.. but depth is very hard to get.. hoopefully i'll get better eventually :) **

**mellisagOrman - thats okay :) good to have u back now! **

**Smiley0016 - thanks! n here is another chapter. **

**kuroneko - idk how many chapters there will be. i never plan it out beforehand. **

**anonymous - haha me too :) i love writing that part!**

**DarkyrawrXD - yes the vampires sleep. i mean Natsume n Ruka are always trying to sleep with Mikan n Hotaru.. lol. But they do sleep sleep too. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8<strong>

Mikan cried out in her sleep, and Natsume shook her awake. She looked at him in wide eyed surprise, as if she had no clue where she was for a moment, before she reached out and touched his face with shaking fingers.

"You're okay." she whispered.

Natsume let out a deep breath, and then hugged her. She felt tiny, held into the curve of his body.

"I.. I know you didn't want to, but... will you.. please... stay?" Mikan whispered, looking up at him with her heart in her eyes.

Natsume simply slid under the blankets and pulled her back into the circle of his arms. "I only slept on the couch to give you space." he told her quietly.

Mikan nodded, her face rubbing against his shirt with the movement, but she didn't seem to care.

"What scared you?" he asked after a while, his hand rubbing lazy circles on her back to soothe her.

"It was just a dream." Mikan whispered. "Right?"

"Right." Natsume confirmed.

"Will you promise me something?" she asked, looking up at him with imploring eyes.

"Yes." Natsume answered.

"Will you always take good care of yourself? Always be careful?" Mikan's voice was careful, as if she expected a rebuke, when Natsume could feel nothing but pure affection for her, for this.

"I promise." Natsume swore. Mikan nodded, and some tension seeped out of her.

"Now go to sleep m'dear. I'll be here." Natsume said softly.

"Natsume?" Mikan asked quietly.

"Yes, love?"

"In a way, Vampires wait their entire lives to meet their _Rasa_, don't they?" her voice was quiet, and Natsume could feel the doubt inside her.

"They do."

"How much of a disappointment am I to you after waiting for 1100 years?" she asked, looking up at him.

"I am honoured to have you. Happy even though I don't feel too many emotions. I do not think I will ever be disappointed in you. Surprised, yes, even shocked, but never that." Natsume answered, looking her straight in the eyes. "Why would you even think that?"

"I am not someone amazing. I am weak, so how can you be happy..." Mikan's voice trailed off.

"I think that you are stealing my speech. I am not someone amazing. I am short tempered, and we obviously have a huge age gap. Plus, I definitely don't get you a lot of the times. How will you be able to stay with me and not try to kill me?" Natsume teased.

Mikan chuckled, and snuggled deeper into his arms. "I'm scared Natsume."

"I know."

"I don't like it."

"I know."

"What do I do?" Mikan whispered.

"Believe in me. I am strong enough for both of us. As for you not being amazing, I think you are. You accepted me. To me that is the most amazing thing in the world." Natsume murmured. "You are mine. Mine to love, mine to protect, mine to coddle, and mine to adore."

"Adore huh?" Mikan asked, finally feeling better. She reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Definitely." Natsume said, brushing his lips against hers, and then moving away a little and raising his eyebrow in a silent question.

Mikan smiled in invitation.

* * *

><p>Ruka knocked very softly on his brother's door and then entered the room. He smiled at the sight before him.<p>

Mikan and Natsume were both fast asleep on the bed. Mikan was hugging a pillow, and Natsume was hugging both her and her pillow from behind, his large hands curled around Mikan's smaller ones. The blankets were covering them, but it was clear that at the very least they were both shirtless.

Ruka flicked out his phone and took a picture. The next instant, his brother had a sword pointed at his throat, wearing only a sheet wrapped around his waist.

"The two of you looked cute together." Ruka said in apology. Natsume stared at him before he vanished from in front of him and slipped back into the bed. Then he tossed his phone to Ruka.

"Send me that picture, and delete it from your own phone. If she likes it, you are forgiven for sneaking into my room. If not, you will have sword training with me for a month." Natsume told him.

Ruka kept his face impassive as he did the file transfer, and then he tossed Natsume's phone back to him.

Natsume looked at the image and the corner of his mouth lifted.

"So what brings you here so early in the morning?" Natsume asked.

"It is not that early. I ran into Mikan's friend Anna on campus this morning, and she wanted to come visit Mikan. I rushed home to let you know that she will be here by noon to join you two for lunch." Ruka answered.

Natsume stroked Mikan's hair. "All right."

"That's it? A human coming to visit, and that's it?" Ruka was amazed.

"Yes. Anna cares deeply for Mikan. She is welcome to visit anytime she wants." Natsume murmured.

"Very well. I will let Yuu know. I am heading back to University. Hotaru is there by herself." Ruka said inclining his head.

"Ruka?" Natsume called.

"Yes brother?"

"Thank you." Natsume said softly. Ruka just stared at him, before nodding and leaving the room. He closed the door quietly behind him, and then walked away.

* * *

><p>"So why could you not just call him? Why go in person and then sneak into his bedroom? It seems kinda suicidal to me." Hotaru asked Ruka.<p>

"Because if I had called, it would have woken Mikan up as well. I knew if I went in person, it would only be Natsume who would notice my presence. " Ruka answered.

Hotaru sighed. "I am not sure if that is considerate or creepy."

"Neither is my brother. He will decide that based on how Mikan reacts to the photograph I took." Ruka said, sighing as well.

"Well you just have to train with him." Hotaru shrugged.

"You have no idea what you are talking about. Believe me, a month of that... dear God." Ruka moaned in imagined pain.

Hotaru just stared at him. "Riiiiight. You keep at it. I am going to attend my next class. Why do I bother playing human anymore? I have gone through university enough times that I could teach the damned class." she grumbled.

Ruka followed her. He was going to be attending her class as well. He was not here to play human, but to play bodyguard. Not that he would ever tell Hotaru that.

* * *

><p>"You look great!" Anna said happily, giving Mikan a hug.<p>

Mikan beamed at her. "I feel great too."

"I still cannot believe that you fell out of a balcony. What were you doing?" Anna said, looking so exasperated that Mikan laughed.

"I have no idea. I really don't remember that morning at all. Natsume really wanted to know how I did it too. He says I scared the hell out of him." Mikan told her, as she took her hand and led her inside to one of the sitting rooms.

"Does he now?" Anna asked speculatively.

Mikan grinned. "Yep. And before you ask, yep!"

"Really?" Anna cried.

"Oh yeah! He came to see you in the morning, but instead he talked to me. And..." Mikan stopped. "Let's sit before I tell you the rest."

"C'mon MIKAN!" Anna nearly yelled.

Mikan giggled, but it was slightly strained now. They sat down and Yuu arrived with iced tea for both of them. Mikan looked at him in surprise.

"Thanks Yuu. I had no idea you knew Anna was coming." She said as she took her drink.

"Master Ruka informed me. He has no qualms about calling_ me_ early in the morning." Yuu said deadpan and Mikan blushed. She had heard the whole story from Natsume, and seen the picture. She loved the picture, and so Ruka was out of trouble, but that did not mean she was not embarrassed at all.

Anna smiled at Yuu, and he seemed a bit taken aback by her.

"If you need anything, let me know. I will leave you to catch up." Yuu told Mikan, and then with a nod to Anna, he left the room.

"What happened this morning?" Anna asked immediately.

Mikan blushed again. "You wanna hear everything from the start or not?"

"Oh all right!" Anna said with a sigh.

"Well anyways, so... umm.." and Mikan looked at the floor.

"I know you were not happy with Persona, Mikan. It was kind of obvious that your marriage was gonna break." Anna said quietly. Mikan gave her a relieved look.

"I tried to get away from him Anna, but he would not let go. The morning after the party, Natsume came to your house and when I told him that... he promised to get me a divorce. We went to my place and I packed, and he said I could stay here until I had my own place, and I felt safe enough to live by myself in it." Mikan said quietly.

Anna took her hand and gave it a comforting squeeze. Mikan smiled.

"Persona came home just as we were leaving, and I was scared of him, but Natsume, he... he was just mad. He brought me home, and he told me he would take care of everything. Then Persona came here. He said lots of things to Natsume. Bad things. Enough that I didn't think I could ever face Natsume again, but he just threw him out. It was by accident that I found out that Persona was here and what he was saying." Mikan's voice was small, hurt. "Ruka came out of the room and he took me away. He was so mad."

"At you?" Anna was shocked.

Mikan shook her head. "At Persona. Then Natsume came, and he told me it was fine. He didn't ask me to explain if I didn't want to. He just said he was there to listen if I needed him to be."

"I told him... there are a lot of things that I never even told you... that I..." Mikan stopped and Anna shook her head.

"It's all right, Mikan. I knew you were keeping things from me. I also know you have good reason." Anna said quietly.

Mikan nodded. "I told him everything, and he didn't hate me. He made me feel good about myself Anna, made me feel safe again." then Mikan grinned. "And then he made me feel a _lot _of things."

Anna raised her eyebrows. "Oh?"

"Yep. Things got out of hand, and we ended up in his room. I remember the night, and it was great. I do not remember the morning, but if I am to believe him, it was also damned good." Mikan told her cheerfully.

"So you fell from his balcony the next morning?" Anna asked.

"Nope. I had gone to my own room to get a shower and a change of clothes. Apparently Yuu had some stuff out under my balcony and I fell on that, which is what saved me." Mikan shrugged.

"How can you be so easy about this?" Anna squeaked.

"Coz he is so panicky now that there is no room for me to be panicky as well." Mikan said deadpan.

Anna sighed. "Oh fine. What happened this morning?"

Mikan pulled out her phone.

"I thought you broke your phone? That's why I had to grab Ruka in Uni today." Anna said with a scowl.

"I did. This is a new one. Which reminds me, I should probably give you my number. Anyways, this morning, was this." Mikan said as she showed Anna the picture.

"Awww." Anna cooed and Mikan smiled happily.

"Yeah pretty much. Apparently Ruka wanted to talk to Natsume but he did not want to wake me up, so instead of calling, he came into our room. He thought we looked cute, so he took the pic, but he got into a lot of trouble with Natsume. Natsume finally told him that if I liked the picture, he'd be forgiven. I love the picture. Ruka's forgiven, but I get teased." Mikan was smiling prettily.

"Our room?" Anna asked, not missing the important details even as she laughed at the story.

"He kinda moved me in when I was unconscious." Mikan said, fidgeting.

Anna raised her eyebrows. "Mikan, I like Natsume. I really do, and he really seemed to care for you, but isn't this going a bit too fast? I mean, you've known him for what, a week?"

Mikan nodded. "He slept on the couch last night coz he thought the same thing. He said he was taking it too fast, and that I needed space."

"That is not the couch, Mikan." Anna said, indicating the phone.

"I had a nightmare." she said quietly, and Anna paled. She knew Mikan's nightmares. They were terrible and she was hardly ever able to sleep after them. For Natsume to have managed to get her to sleep so peacefully after that, maybe they could take things fast after all.

"He calmed you after a nightmare? Maybe I am wrong. Maybe even though it's fast, it's right for you." Anna said quietly.

Mikan smiled. "Maybe. Even if it's not, it's what I need and what he wants right now. That's good enough, right?"

"Yeah. As long as you're happy." Anna smiled back.

"I am very happy. Have you seen the guy?" Mikan said with a lecherous look.

Anna laughed. "Well yes. I can see how that would make you happy. Can I see that pic again? I believe he was shirtless."

"Mine!" Mikan cried, in mock-fury, and they both laughed.

There was a knock on the door and they looked up to see Yuu. He stared at Anna for a long moment before he turned to Mikan.

"My Lady, lunch is served. Master is wondering if you would like him to join you?" Yuu asked.

Mikan grinned. "What do I have to do to get you to call me Mikan?"

"Currently, nothing. As soon as something comes up, I will be sure to let you know." Yuu said dryly.

Mikan sighed, and Yuu smiled at her. "Lady Mikan, I will tell Master that he should have lunch away from you. I believe you will not be able to claim him as yours if he is there."

Mikan blushed to the roots of her hair. "You were listening!"

Yuu raised his eyebrows as if to remind her just how good his hearing was.

"I would very much like for him to join us. Is that okay?" Anna asked quietly, and Mikan looked at her in surprise.

"Very well Madam." Yuu said quietly. "If you would follow me."

* * *

><p>Anna carefully observed Natsume all through lunch, and in the end she could not help but be charmed by him. He obviously adored Mikan, and although their relationship was brand new by every standard, Anna decided, that was no reason to dismiss it. They seemed to have decided to give it a try and she would support Mikan, as long as Natsume kept her happy.<p>

She was so busy looking at these two that she never noticed that Yuu's eyes never strayed from her.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own GA or any of its characters. **

**Thanks a lot for reviewing: **

**sapphireangel09 - thanks :) **

**Lena - thanks, and I think so too. Don't worry, it'll come back. **

**pwenie - yeah abt that, please check AN below. **

**death hime - I will. Promise. **

**Xxdarkness-angelxX - yep!**

**Akatsuki Utaou - Thanks :) **

**Naomi Song - LOL.. wind huh.. that was a tall order. but i hope u r okay with this :) **

**DarkyrawrXD - just wait a bit more. **

**kylee-cat - hummm.. no comments, or i'll give stuff away. sigh. **

**Charanime - thanks :) **

**anonymous - thanks! **

**SilverMoonSparkles - don't worry abt errors. and thanks for both the reviews :) **

**princess shalott evermore - its okay. You never know.. she just might. I wonder how much space Natsume's manor has... **

* * *

><p><strong>Author Note: Humm Just something I should clear up. Uhhh.. for all of you who read End Point, you got an email notification about the 16th chapter. Siiigh. That was chapter 8 from Black Moon that I accidentally published in End Point. Gomen-ne! I am still working on Chapter 16, and I am not sure when I will be publishing it. <strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9<strong>

"Mikan I am so glad that you are okay!" Nonoko gushed.

"Yeah. I am glad to be okay too." Mikan said with a smile.

"When Anna said you had fallen out of the balcony, I was really worried. Your house has a balcony on the second storey, for crying out loud!" Nonoko said in distress.

Mikan met Anna's eyes over Nonoko's shoulder and they shared a look. Nonoko caught it.

"What? What's going on?" she asked, taking a step back and critically examining Mikan.

"OH MY GOD! YOUR RING IS GONE!" Nonoko cried out.

Mikan shrugged.

"It is a big deal! Please tell me that you did not just forget it and that you finally dumped him! Please!" Nonoko pleaded and Mikan grinned.

"I dumped him." She said cheerfully.

"AWESOME!" Nonoko gave her a hug.

Mikan shook her head. "So everyone hated him, huh?"

"Not quite, but he was off, and it was obvious you were not happy." Nonoko said quietly.

"Tell her the rest." Anna said with a smile.

Mikan raised her brows and then sighed. "I guess. I sort of moved in with the guy you saw the other day. The one I gave a lift to? Natsume. He's the one who promised to get me a divorce before we even got together."

"Hold on... wha?" Nonoko gaped.

Mikan laughed at her thunderstruck expression while Anna chuckled.

"Yeah that just about covers it." Mikan told her.

"This happened in... what? A week?" Nonoko asked, stunned.

"Yep." Mikan smiled.

"Wow! Mistress Mikan please give me lessons on how to catch guys!" Nonoko said dramatically dropping to her knees in front of Mikan.

"All you need to do is smile and crook a finger Darlin' and any man with a brain will come runnin for you." A voice drawled. All three of them turned as one to see a man leaning against the door.

He had long black hair loose around his shoulders and a charming, although womanizing aura.

"Tono-san! What are you doing here?" Mikan asked, looking surprised.

"Yes, do tell?" Ruka asked lazily, appearing behind him.

"I came to check on Mikan-san. It seemed so unfair to let her come to work alone after she had been unwell." Tono said with a smirk.

"How kind of you." Ruka's voice turned cold.

"Yes, very kind of you. Why don't both of you join us until Natsume comes here?" Mikan asked sweetly and was rewarded by seeing both Ruka and Tono pale.

"Master is..." Tono started.

"Did you really think that I would let her come to work and not even check on her?" Natsume asked calmly.

Tono turned around. Natsume was smiling, but Tono knew he was dead. He had just wanted to tease his Master's Rasa a little, and maybe see what she was made of. He had had no idea that his Master was going to show up.

Natsume walked past Tono without another word, but he did ruffle Ruka's hair, making him scowl, even though it made both Mikan and Anna smile.

"Nonoko, this is Natsume." Mikan introduced them.

Natsume smiled. "It is always a pleasure to meet one of Mikan's friends."

Nonoko smiled back shyly.

"Did you really come to take her back home?" Anna asked him bluntly.

Natsume grinned. "Nope, I came to see if I could bribe your university into giving her an office on the ground floor."

Anna laughed, while Mikan scowled. Nonoko looked confused.

"He's decided that since she fell out of her own balcony she is not trustworthy anywhere above the ground floor on her own." Anna finally explained, when she had stopped laughing.

Nonoko chuckled, while Mikan looked even more disgruntled. "Natsume!" she protested.

"It turns out your department could use a new _something_. They will be nice enough to build it here, and you will all be relocated to the ground floor." Natsume said innocently.

Both Anna and Nonoko laughed while Mikan just scowled at him.

"You're incorrigible. You know that?" she told him, trying and failing to sound angry.

"Perhaps." Natsume smiled, and Mikan could not help but smile back.

"Now, if you will excuse me, I believe the real reason Tono was harassing you was because he was looking for me. I should get going." Natsume leaned forward and kissed Mikan's forehead.

Mikan's smile widened, and she reached up to give him a real kiss before she watched him leave. Tono silently followed him out.

"Ruka, would you like to come get some coffee with us?" Anna asked, just as Ruka was also turning to leave. Ruka looked at her in surprise and then nodded.

"How can I refuse the company of three lovely ladies?" he asked with an angelic smile. Mikan chuckled.

"I believe you would ditch us in a heartbeat if Hotaru called." She told him.

"Your dear friend is at home, Mikan, and she has told me that she does not wish to see me today." Ruka said morosely.

"What happened?" Anna asked, intrigued.

Ruka just stared at them, before he laughed.

"Not one of you is actually worried about me, but rather you are all just curious. Hopeless. Anyhow, you have all lost your manners. Madam Nonoko, I am Ruka, Natsume's younger brother." Ruka said with a brilliant smile.

Nonoko smiled back. "A pleasure to meet you. Now why does your girlfriend not want to see you?"

Ruka raised both eyebrows at the bluntness, before he linked arms with Nonoko, and led her out of the office. Anna and Mikan followed, linking arms with each other.

"She thinks, that I am annoying. She also thinks, that all the guests are annoying. Since the guests are my brother's friends, she blames me. So I am super annoying. Are you seeing the pattern my dear?" Ruka said with a dramatic sigh.

"Guests?" Anna squeaked, with a glance at Mikan.

"Oh not me!" Mikan said with a dismissive wave.

"No not her!" Ruka said with another dismissive wave. "Hotaru adores Mikan, no, it's Tono and the others. They came in yesterday. Tono's personality of course does not help. He and Hotaru... they have history.. or rather.. they have violent history. I believe she tried to whack him with something or the other once. It is a pity that he is so hard to kill. Empty heads tend to be harder I think." Ruka looked morose again.

"Cheer up. They will leave soon, right?" Nonoko said hopefully.

"Nope." Ruka muttered more under his breath and it sounded like curses.

"You should not curse in the presence of ladies Master Ruka." Yuu said quietly and they all jumped.

"Yuu!" Mikan exclaimed.

"You forgot this at home, madam." Yuu said quietly, and Mikan looked at the boxes blankly.

"It is the present that you picked yesterday for your friends." Yuu reminded her with a small smile. Mikan's eyes widened.

"Oh! Thanks! I can't believe I..." Mikan muttered looking completely abashed.

Yuu just shook his head and handed one box to Anna and the other to Nonoko. "Here are your presents from our very forgetful Lady. She did spend a long time in choosing these."

"Open them!" Ruka said, looking pretty excited.

"Don't you already know what's in here?" Anna asked him.

"Nope. I wasn't there. Open it!" Ruka exclaimed.

"Fine! Fine!" Anna said with a mock sigh. She opened the box to find a beautiful gold bangle.

"Mikan! It's gorgeous... but I can't take this. It's too.." Anna started, but Mikan shook her head.

"Please, at least try it on." Mikan asked sweetly. Anna nodded, and slipped the bangle on her left hand. It slipped on easily but when she tried pulling it off, it was stuck.

"What the..." she muttered.

"See! Even the bangle loves you! Just keep it Anna. Please." Mikan pleaded.

Anna smiled. "Thank you."

"I love my present too." Nonoko said with a smile. Hers was a charm bracelet with a single charm on it. The charm was a tiny silver dagger.

Mikan grinned. "It makes you look fierce."

"Ha Ha." Nonoko said as she slipped it on.

"I should take my leave now. It was a good thing I saw you on my way to your office." Yuu said with a small smile, before he turned on his heel to leave.

"Umm excuse me!" Anna called, and he turned around.

"Yes?" Yuu's voice was polite, but there was something dark underneath it.

"Would you like to join us for coffee?" Anna asked him, and she saw surprise flit across his face, but before he could say anything, Ruka spoke up.

"Of course he would."

"Yes, I would love to." Yuu murmured, his eyes meeting Anna's.

Mikan watched everything with a small secretive smile. When they sat down in the cafe, she offered to go buy drinks.

"I'll go with you." Ruka said, getting up.

Mikan nodded.

"You know." Ruka said calmly, as they got in line for coffee.

"Know what?" Mikan asked innocently.

"We don't have time for you to play innocent and Yuu can hear us anyway." Ruka said with a frown.

Mikan chuckled. "Yes, I know. Yuu told me."

"He did?" Ruka looked stunned.

"Of course he did. Did you really think that I'll be able to guess these things on my own already?" Mikan asked him with raised brows.

"No.. I thought it was Natsume who spilled..." Ruka muttered.

"He would never tell someone else's secret." Mikan said with a shake of her head.

Ruka nodded. "There is that." By then they were at the head of the line and they made the order for coffee. Yuu also joined them, so that they would have help in carrying all the drinks back to the table.

"Ruka, stay away from Anna, or even your brother won't step in when I make you see hell." Yuu said in a silky voice.

Ruka smiled cheerfully. "Wouldn't dream of it."

"You exchange threats too easily." Mikan told them.

"We also always mean them." Ruka murmured under his breath as they sat down with everyone.

"That's the problem." Mikan said with a sigh.

The rest of coffee was pretty normal and they had a good time. Yuu, like Natsume, spoke a lot less than Ruka, but he was also charming, and it was obvious he had his eyes set on Anna.

* * *

><p>After coffee, Mikan decided to go home with Yuu, rather than stay at the University anymore. Since due to her accident, her classes had been given to another associate professor to teach, the only thing she had to do for this semester was work on her thesis and she did not really need to be on campus for that.<p>

Yuu walked back to the office at Anna's side, head bowed low as he talked with her. Ruka had his arms linked with both Nonoko and Mikan.

"I say we give them as much time as we can." Ruka murmured.

"I say you are horrible at this. If we are obvious, we'll just make things awkward." Mikan retorted.

"I have to agree with Mikan, Ruka." Nonoko nodded.

Ruka sighed.

At the office, they all said their goodbyes, and then, while Ruka headed off to class, Yuu and Mikan headed back to the Manor.

* * *

><p>"Thank you Mikan." Yuu said quietly, once they were in the car, and he was driving.<p>

Mikan grinned. "You said it!" she said cheerfully.

Yuu looked at her for a moment then he laughed.

"I cannot believe you bargained with me." Yuu told her.

"You said that.. _Please Madam, help me. I need your friend Anna to wear this bangle. If after I hand it over to her, she wears it of her own free will, then it will not come off, protect her to an extent, and it will alert me if she is ever in danger. Please._" Mikan imitated his tone flawlessly.

"And instead of being helpful and agreeing to helping me protect your friend, you said: _You said that I will let you know if there is something you can do that will make me call you Mikan. Does this count as that something? I will only help you if you promise to call me Mikan afterwards." _Yuu was also good at imitations.

Mikan clapped her hands. "I win!"

"Yes, yes. You win. I will call you Mikan from now on. Happy?" Yuu realized that he sounded more like an exasperated yet doting brother than anything else.

"Yes!" Mikan was grinning again.

"Now let me get you home to Master. He must have gone half crazy by now. Damn that Tono for showing up unexpectedly." Yuu snapped.

"Yes. I believe everyone coming in last night was a big surprise, was it not?" Mikan asked.

"It was. They were supposed to come tonight. It seems Tono heard about the second attempt on your life, day before yesterday. He might have come to the university just to check on you, or not. He is one of the generals, but he is a loose cannon. Be careful of that one, Mikan." Yuu warned, and Mikan nodded.

"I never caught it yesterday, but who are the other generals?" Mikan asked.

"Master is the commander. Then myself, Tono and Tsubasa are the generals. Each of us has twenty vampires under us, while there are ten vampires who directly answer to Master. Koko and Mochu are among those ten. So there are overall seventy three vampires, plus Master."

"Where does Ruka fit in?" Mikan asked.

"He answers to me." Yuu answered.

"And you still call him Master?" Mikan was amazed.

"I can call him whatever I want, but he follows my orders just like everyone else." Yuu replied calmly.

Yuu parked the car in front of the house, and then used his vampire speed to open the door for her. Mikan smiled at him.

"Thank you."

Yuu inclined his head, and opened the manor door for her as well. Mikan walked inside to find Natsume, in what seemed to be a meeting with more than half his vampires. He extended his hand to her and she took it, instinctively moving to his side.

"I have something to tell you, Mikan." Natsume murmured.

Mikan looked up at him, her face showing nothing but trust.

"I have challenged Kuonji to a duel unto death." Natsume said calmly.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own GA or any of its characters. **

**Thanks a lot for reviewing: **

**sapphireangel09 **

**princess shalott evermore - lol **

**KeroNya - you make me laugh :) n you'll know eventually!**

**im awesome so bite me - thanks :) and no persona is not a vampire. **

**Rinchan24 - humm yep. **

**pwenie - of course not. **

**Xxdarkness-angelxX - try reading Mikan and Yuu's conversation in the car again. then you'll know. **

**kuroneko - done :) **

**akjupiter - haha.. **

**Meryq - Kuonji's rasa's dead. so I might not mention her. other than that, thanks for the way you have been ending your reviews :) **

**Naomi Song - hahaha thanks for the strawberry cheesecake :) my fav! **

**shadowsfromthedream - thank you :) **

**Claerine - nothing too bad... maybe. **

**Peeta Mellark Makes Me Drool **

**anonymous - lol you're welcome. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10<strong>

_"I have challenged Kuonji to a duel unto death." Natsume said calmly._

Natsume felt Mikan's panic go through him like an arrow, he _felt_ it, but he could not see it on her face. She had forced her features to be calm.

"Why?" she asked, her voice steady, even though he knew everything inside her was trembling.

"It will be a quick end to everything. I do not feel like fighting a war." Natsume answered, knowing it was too casual a response. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Tono scowling.

But Mikan simply nodded. "If that is your decision."

Natsume felt himself smile, even as his grip tightened around her waist. She was too weak to stand on her own now and he knew it.

Mikan allowed her head to drop on his shoulder, fitting perfectly at his side.

"Master." Yuu said, his voice cold.

Natsume glanced at him.

"Why have you decided to do this? Do you think we cannot fight this war?" Yuu asked bluntly.

"I find that all I want to do is spend time with my _Rasa. _I do not want to be out there killing foolish, misguided vampires. If Kuonji accepts my challenge, then I will end this. If he does not, then we attack, and we finish this, the bloodier way. Either way, I want this over by the end of the week." Natsume said calmly.

Mikan's eyes narrowed, but she stayed silent. Trusting him.

Yuu was not feeling so tactful.

"So we are to let his clan go free? They are to go unpunished?" Yuu asked coldly, his words leaving no question as to who would be the victor of the duel in his opinion.

"Yes. If they surrender after Kuonji's defeat, then we let them go." Natsume said calmly.

Yuu looked frustrated but he held his tongue.

"Are you doing this because you do not want to kill the innocent of his clan?" Mikan asked quietly.

Natsume shrugged.

"You have become very kind with age Master." Tsubasa said, and it was the first time Mikan was hearing him speak.

Natsume smirked, but remained silent.

Suddenly the door flew open and Koko entered the room. He was covered in blood from head to foot.

He walked towards Natsume and then knelt in front of him.

"I delivered your message to Kuonji, Master." Koko said

"And what did he say?" Natsume asked.

"He refused the duel and ordered me killed." Koko replied calmly.

"So that's why you look like you've been dipped in blood." Tono said with a slight grin. The whole atmosphere in the room had relaxed the moment they had heard that Kuonji had declined the duel.

Natsume could feel Mikan's relief and it made him want to smile, because no one else was able to see it.

"That takes care of that. Yuu and Tsubasa, take care of recon of the enemy. Tono, you are to guard the Manor grounds. Tell Ruka to stop playing human, and stay with Hotaru at all times." Natsume ordered, and they all straightened immediately. Mikan almost chuckled. They looked like the only thing they needed to do more was give Natsume salutes.

"Koko, stay with..." Natsume stopped as if considering something. He looked at Yuu.

Yuu looked back at him then nodded.

"Koko guard Mikan's friend Anna. Make sure she does not notice your presence. Mochu, do the same for her friend Nonoko." Natsume commanded. Koko nodded, and stood up. More blood dripped to the floor but they all ignored it. Mochu came to stand by him.

"Oh and no one works alone, so everyone grab a partner. " Natsume said with a sudden grin. Mikan's eyed widened as every vampire in the room groaned.

"We're not human police, Master." Koko said wryly.

Natsume raised and eyebrow and Koko subsided with a sigh.

"Good then. Whoever knocks on my door today will have to train with me." Natsume's voice was pleasant.

Mikan saw every vampire flinch, before Natsume suddenly whisked her away from the room.

"Wha..?" she muttered as they came to a stop in his room. No, _their _room, she corrected herself.

Natsume wrapped her in a warm hug, and she melted against him.

"You're an amazing actress." He told her with a smile.

"I lied to everyone for three years Natsume, of course I am a good actress." Mikan said, her voice sad, then she scowled at him. "You're scary. Horrible and scary. You dropped a bomb on me. I was so worried for you, and you just took it like it meant nothing. 'Unto Death' do you even know what that means?" Mikan said unhappily, slamming her fist on his chest.

"As cheesy as it sounds, I suddenly believe in 'make love, not war'." Natsume said with a smirk, trying to cheer her up.

"That's not the kind of love they were talking about you damned perv!" Mikan snapped, and tears glittered in her eyes. "You promised. You promised you would take better care of yourself, and then you do something like this. How could you Natsume?" Mikan's voice was hurt now.

"Isn't avoiding the war the safest way?" Natsume asked softly and she stared at him, her mouth open in an 'O'.

"That's why you did it." Mikan breathed, and Natsume nodded.

"A war is long, love. No matter what I say, I will not be able to finish this quickly. I might not be able to keep everyone you love safe. Unexpected things happen in wars. I thought if I could do this, then I could avoid all that." Natsume told her, then he sighed. "Turns out, it was a wasted effort. That coward will sacrifice his whole clan rather than face me."

Mikan hugged him tightly. "Idiot. Stupid. Fool." She muttered. Natsume said nothing as he stroked her back.

"You have to keep yourself safe too." Mikan said quietly, as she moved back again to look up at him.

Natsume gave her a patient smile. "I'm very hard to kill Mikan."

"You're also the person I'm coming to love most in the world. I don't know what I would do without you so stop being so dumb." Her voice had turned angry at the end, and she slammed her fist into his chest again. He didn't seem to mind at all. His gaze was fixed on her face, his ears still ringing with her declaration.

"What did you just say?" Natsume whispered.

"You're dumb." Mikan repeated obligingly.

"Before that." Natsume said impatiently and Mikan glared at him.

"I am not saying it again. You don't deserve me to say it again when you keep doing things that are sure to put me in an early grav..." Mikan was stopped by his hand on her lips.

"Never." Natsume said vehemently. "Never say that. I will never ever let anything happen to you."

Mikan looked at his serious face. He took everything so seriously, and yet he had a sense of humor. She lightly kissed the palm pressed to her mouth, and he removed it, as if just realizing what he had done.

"I am falling in love with you." Mikan said softly, then she shook her head. "I am already in love with you."

Natsume's look of pure joy was answer enough as to how he felt about her. Then he gave her the sweetest kiss of her life.

When Natsume pulled away from her kiss, Mikan scowled and tried to tug his head back down.

He lightly stroked her cheek with his hand, and pulled her close.

"What is it?" he called, and Mikan realized that someone was at the door. She had heard nothing.

"Kuonji has sent a messenger." Tono said quietly.

Natsume sighed. "Very well."

"Would you like to come with me, or stay here?" Natsume asked Mikan.

"Stay with you." She murmured, snuggling deeper into his arms. Natsume chuckled. His arm was still wrapped around her waist when they came downstairs to hear Kuonji's message.

* * *

><p>"Speak." Natsume said once he had entered the room. He was in no mood for wasting time.<p>

"I, on my Master's behalf, would like to officially decline the request of Natsume of the Hyuuga clan for a duel unto death." The messenger said, and Natsume rolled his eyes.

"Fine. You can go." He snapped. "Tono, you better be ready to train."

Tono scowled, while the others snickered.

"My message is not finished." The messenger said, and Natsume levelled his gaze on him.

"Continue." Natsume's voice held the hint of a threat.

"My Master would also like you to know that it was him who tutored your previous _Rasa_ in the ways of vampires. He hopes that you do not mind that your relationship did not go according to your plans, especially now that you have found a second _Rasa_. Of course, this one may not be a _Rasa_ since no vampire has ever had more than one _Rasa_, but Master believes that everyone is allowed their delusions."

Everyone in the room had become very very still in that moment.

"Tell your Master..." Natsume snarled, but Mikan stopped him by placing a hand on his arm.

"Tell your Master that his underhanded tricks will have no effect. I am Natsume's _Rasa _and I do not need his approval for that to become reality. You can leave." Mikan said coldly.

The messenger stared at her in stunned amazement, but he did not move.

"I believe you heard my lady." Natsume said silkily.

His voice made the messenger jump as if shot. He bolted to his feet, bowed to Natsume and Mikan, and then was gone from the room, using his full Vampire speed.

Natsume turned to Mikan. "Mikan, I..." he started, but...

SLAP!

Mikan was shaking in fury. There were no tears, no cries of betrayal, but rather she had slapped him with all her strength.

She stepped forward, grabbed his collar, and yanked him close to her.

"You lying scheming son of a bitch, I cannot believe I trusted you blindly." She said icily, before pushing him away and turning to leave.

"It is not safe." Natsume said quietly.

"Yuu!" Mikan called without turning around.

"Yes, Mikan?" Yuu asked stepping forward.

"Will you please come with me? I find myself in need of a bodyguard." Mikan asked.

"It will be an honor." Yuu answered, and simply moved ahead and opened the door for her. She walked out without a single backward glance.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own GA or any of its characters. **

**Thanks a lot for reviewing: **

**animefangurlcraz **

**anonymous**

**Serenity012**

**sapphireangel09 **

**Naomi Song **

**Peeta Mellark Makes Me Drool - lol good to know :) **

**akjupiter **

**Xxdarkness-angelxX - not quite. just keep on reading. **

**Saikono-san **

**anonymous**

**kuroneko**

**DarkyrawrXD - lol **

**EchizenRyoma - i dunno what will happen here, but i don't do years of separation easily. they make me feel evil. **

**princess shalott evermore - Mikan.. scary? naw... lol **

* * *

><p><strong>Author Note: Just thought I'll mention something that was already mentioned in passing before. Whatever happened with Natsume's previous <em>Rasa, <em>happened 200 years ago.**

**Please review! More reviews might motivate me to write faster.. maybe. lol **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11<strong>

"Would you like me to defend Master?" Yuu asked as he drove. Mikan was curled up in the passanger seat, feeling miserable. She had asked him to just drive, and not go anywhere.

"No."

"Would you like me to tell you what happened?"

"I want Natsume to tell me." Mikan said sounding scarily close to tears.

"Then do you need me to help you in finding more creative ways to insult him?" Yuu asked, with a slight smile, trying to ward off the threat of tears.

Mikan finally looked at him, and then nodded.

Yuu taught her insults and curses in seven different languages and their meanings. Then he taught her some whose meanings he refused to divulge. Mikan was feeling better by the end of it, and she knew how to make someone feel like slime in seven different languages.

She planned to let Natsume have it when she got back.

"You make a wonderful Mistress, by the way." Yuu told her.

"Huh?"

"You could have slapped Master in front of that messenger, but instead you chose to show that you were unaffected. Those are the qualities of a good leader." Yuu explained.

"Nobody but me gets the better of Natsume." Mikan said quietly.

Yuu gave her a long sidelong glance. "It was not just the messenger's words that infuriated you."

"He lied to me." Mikan said, her anger coming back full force.

"Did he ever say that you were his first _Rasa_? Did he ever say that vampires only have one _Rasa_?" Yuu asked.

"That's semantics and you know it. It was a lie of omission. But..." Mikan stopped, and turned away from him, staring out of the window.

"What is it Mikan?" Yuu asked gently.

"I told him I loved him today. I mean it. I do, but to him, all I am is his _Rasa_. But even there I am second to someone else. Even there I am not the only one. It hurts, Yuu. At least when I thought I was his soulmate, I thought I was the only one. What if he's wrong, and I am not even..." Mikan stopped, unable to finish the sentence.

"You are his _Rasa. His Black Moon. _Believe me, I can tell. As for being second to someone, he met her twice Mikan. Ask him to tell you, and then you will understand." Yuu's voice was kind.

"Not now, not today. Can we just not go home? Please?" Mikan pleaded.

"Maybe you can go see Anna? Talking to her might help." Yuu suggested.

"What do I tell her? I am telling her so many lies, that I do not even know where to start, what to say, and what not to say." Mikan said, and she could not keep her voice from sounding choked.

"You can tell her the truth. Maybe omit the vampire part, but the rest of the truth. Even if you choose to tell her the truth about vampires, I will respect your decision." Yuu answered.

"Okay." Mikan whispered.

* * *

><p>"She's sleeping now." Anna said quietly to Yuu. He nodded, his expression grave.<p>

"Is all of it true?" Anna asked, coming to stand in front of him.

Yuu looked down and met her gaze. He could feel her emotions, and there was no betrayal inside her.

"Yes. It is all true." Yuu said quietly.

"So you're one of them." Anna said, cocking her head to the side.

Yuu felt his mouth quirk in a half smile at her choice of words. He was here, with her, yet he was one of _them. _

"Yes." He replied.

"Prove it. Show me your fangs." Anna replied.

Yuu stared at her in absolute amazement before he burst out laughing.

"Heavens woman! Have you no sense of self preservation?" he asked, when he finally stopped laughing.

Anna was glaring at him.

Still chuckling, Yuu pulled out a dagger, and before Anna could say anything, he made a long deep cut on his palm.

"What are you doing!" Anna cried grabing his hand in hers, but even as she watched, the cut healed.

"Truth." She whispered.

"Oh yes." Yuu replied, his voice turning cold.

Anna looked back up. "I still want to see your fangs."

Yuu grinned, and his incisors were long and pointed. Anna raised her hand, and lightly touched his lips, pulling them apart, so as to better see. Yuu's breath caught but he said nothing, allowing her to do as she pleased.

"If it is all true, if she is so special to him, then why can he not keep her happy?" Anna said, and there were tears glistening in her eyes. "Why is he breaking the heartof his souldmate?"

"He is trying his best." Yuu replied.

"Lying is his best?" Anna asked, her eyes narrowing, her hand moving from his lips to his shoulder.

"Natsume met his first _Rasa _when she was a child of seven years. He made sure that she would be safe and well taken care of, and then he went away so that she could grow up normally with her family. When we came back ten years later, she was his bride to be, and during the ceremony, she tried to kill him, and then herself rather than marry him. She knew about vampires, and she hated them with every fiber of her being. Natsume saved her life, by making her drink his blood, and then he left. He chose to let her live in peace, and be alone forever, rather than make her miserable. Yet she still killed herself because she believed he had tainted her with his blood." Yuu spoke, his voice harsh, passionate.

"I saw my friend nearly give up on life after that. He had been happy for ten years. Looking forward to the day he would be reunited with his _Rasa _and yet when he went there, he found a woman so blinded by hate, she could not see what was right in front of her."

"There is no comparison between Mikan and that girl who ended her sorry existence 200 years ago. Natsume may never admit it, but he is terrified that Mikan will hate him. Tell me, in such a case, how was he to tell her about all this?" Yuu's face was inches from hers.

"He should have trusted me." Mikan said quietly, and they both turned as one to see her in the doorway.

"How could he Mikan? The one human who should have never betrayed him, did it in the worse way possible. It takes a lot to trust after that." Yuu said fervently.

"He is not the only one who has been betrayed." Mikan replied, and Yuu gave her a chiding look.

"Are you truly feeling so petty that you will not forgive him even after you know the truth? Even after you know that right now he is living through his worst fear, of you hating him?" Yuu asked.

Mikan stared at him for a long moment, before she walked towards the main door of the house. She opened it and called. "Koko!"

He appeared in front of her, and knelt.

"My lady." Koko murmured respectfully.

"Will you drive me back home? Yuu will be guarding Anna." Mikan told him.

"Of course." Koko stood up in one fluid motion and strode over to the car. Mikan looked over her shoulder at Yuu and Anna who had followed her to the door.

She hugged Anna again, and then on an impulse, she hugged Yuu too.

"You should be honest too." Mikan whispered in his ear while he was hugging him, then she left the house. Anna and Yuu watched the car drive away.

Once it had vanished, Yuu pulled out his phone.

"Master, she is coming back to you with Koko. Try not to mess up again." Yuu said when Natsume answered.

Before Natsume could say anything, Anna cried out, and Yuu pulled out his sword, and moved in front of her, his eyes fixed on the doorway where a bloody figure stood.

Kaname moved closer to the door, one hand pressed to his chest, trying to stop the flow of blood.

"Kaname!" Yuu cried, rushing forward, eyes scanning for enemies.

"Koko has betrayed us." Kaname whispered right before he collapsed.

At the manor, Natsume's phone broke into pieces from the force of his grip on it.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own GA or any of its characters. **

**Thanks a lot for reviewing: **

**akjupiter **

**My Broken Voice **

**Naomi Song - lol**

**Xxdarkness-angelxX**

**Yusuki Mazui **

**Darkyrawrxd**

**sapphireangel09 **

**animefangurlcraz **

**kuroneko**

**annereecelle **

**princess shalott evermore - lol **

**Red- Petals **

**SeraphMia - hahaha... yes ma'am. **

**Meryq**

**anonymous**

**SyaoranRules 2711 - thanks a LOT for all the reviews :) **

**kylee-cat**

**Lena**

**Serenity012**

**Heather**

**Peeta Mellark Makes Me Drool - hehe.. **

**Tarepandaaaaa**

**Charanime **

**AWESOME - why thanks :) **

**Kuroichibineko **

**PrincessMeiMikan **

**anonymous**

**MiraclePanda **

**sakurafanatic - yep you can call me Ritu. :)**

**EunieBerry **

* * *

><p><strong>Author Note: I am SO SORRY for being this late with the update after such a cliffie. I swear I wrote the chapter in a day, but my internet died for a whole week. It only got fixed today.. and so of course the first thing I am doing is updating. <strong>

**I am super sorry. **

**As an apology, the next chapter will be out really soon... wait.. IF my internet cooperates. SIGH.. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12<strong>

Yuu raised the phone to his ear again but the line was dead. He called Ruka.

"Where's Master?" Yuu snapped as soon as Ruka answered.

"He just took off, using his full vamp speed." Ruka answered.

Yuu cursed.

"Yuu what's..." Ruka started but Yuu cut him off.

"Koko has betrayed us, and he has Mikan. He tried to kill his partner Kaname. Send Tsubasa to Anna's. I am going after Mikan." Yuu said in clipped tones.

"I am going after my brother." Ruka snapped, grabbing his sword.

"No." Yuu snarled. "You are nothing but another hostage against Master. Shut up and protect your _Rasa_. These are my orders, Ruka!"

"Yes General." Ruka gritted out through clenched teeth.

Yuu hung up, and turned to Anna. She was already pressing a cloth to the wound in the unconscious Kaname's chest.

She looked up at him now. "Go. I've got this."

With a nod, Yuu used all his speed to rush after Koko and Mikan.

* * *

><p>"This is not the way to the manor." Mikan said quietly.<p>

"No, my lady." Koko answered.

"Then where are we going?" Mikan asked.

"I am taking you to a rendezvous point where I will hand you to Kuonji's vampires." Koko answered calmly.

Mikan glanced at him, but then turned to stare out of the window again.

"Why betray Natsume?" she asked, not looking at him.

"I am a mercenary. I serve no master." Koko answered.

"How.. apt." She murmured, before she suddenly yanked the door open and jumped out of the moving car.

Mikan crashed through the underbrush, before rolling to her feet. She was bleeding from a dozen cuts, and her shoulder was dislocated, but she hardly noticed all of that, as she ran through the forest.

She finally stopped when she came to a clearing. There were seven vampires in front of her, and one human. One vampire stepped in besides her.

"_This_ is the rendezvous point." Koko said calmly.

"Hello wife." Persona said in greeting.

"I have done my part." Koko said calmly.

"Here is what our master promised you." One of the vampires answered and tossed him what looked like a scroll. Koko caught it easily, and then gave Mikan a formal bow.

"Good bye my lady. You will not be able to give my regards to Natsume." He said quietly, before he turned on his heel and left.

Mikan turned to glare at Persona.

"Don't be like that, Mikan." Persona said with a smirk.

"Did you join them after Natsume threw you out, or have you always known about vampires?" Mikan asked coolly.

"Oh I always knew, and I had been spying on your boyfriend for Lord Kuonji for a while. Imagine my surprise when my own wife turned out to be his _Rasa. _Oh well, now you will be my wife again. Isn't that a fitting torture for him?" Persona sneered.

"Were you always this delusional or is this a recent thing?" Mikan smirked.

Persona strode forward and raised his had to backhand her. Mikan didn't flinch, and another hand caught Persona's arm before he could touch her.

* * *

><p>Anna had just managed to get Kaname bandaged when she felt someone behind her. She turned, expecting Yuu's friend, Tsubasa, though she had no idea what he looked like, but instead there were three men standing there. They did not even try to look friendly.<p>

"He should not have left you alone, little human." One of them sneered, and grabbed her arm.

"No!" Anna cried out, but before she could do more, she was thrown over the shoulder of one and they were off at breakneck speed.

* * *

><p>Persona's eyes bulged as Yuu crushed his arm in his grip, breaking the bones.<p>

"You do not touch her, human." Yuu snarled, before he threw him aside like a rag doll.

"Is he dead?" Mikan whispered.

Yuu turned to her with a surprised look. "Of course not. He still has to sign the divorce papers."

Mikan just stared at him, before shaking her head. Her world had truly turned upside down. Then she swayed, and Yuu steadied her with a hand on her elbow, and then he popped her shoulder back in it's socket. Mikan did not make a single sound, but she did lean more heavily on him.

"You're hurt." Mikan observed. Yuu's shirt was torn and bloody. He glanced at her with amusement. _She_ was bleeding, he had just popped her dislocated shoulder back into it's socket, and _he_ was hurt.

"The traitor is dead." He finally answered, and Mikan nodded.

She laid her hand on his bicep, right next to a gold arm band he was wearing. It looked like a male, arm band version of the bangle he had given Anna to wear, but Mikan held her tongue since now was so not the time to question him about jewellery.

"Step away form her." One of the vampires commanded.

Yuu laughed.

"Are you still laughing?" The vampire asked, and three more vampires appeared. One of them was carrying Anna.

"Anna!" Mikan cried, rushing forward, but Yuu caught her arm, and pulled her back to his side. His eyes though were fixed on Anna.

The vampire pulled her off his shoulder, and yanked her in front of him, and then pressed a dagger to her throat.

"Give us the human, and you can have your _Rasa_." He said, pressing the dagger into Anna's skin, but not breaking it, yet.

Anna gasped, but it was not from the kiss of cold steel. Her eyes met Yuu's and he smiled slightly, despite the situation.

"So you had not told her. Well, she knows now. Will you give up your woman, to save the woman of another man?" another vampire asked, lazily playing with his sword.

The man pressed the dagger deeper into Anna's throat, drawing a small trickle of blood.

"No!" Mikan cried, trying again to move forward, but Yuu's grip on her arm would not loosen.

"They won't kill me Yuu! They'll kill her!" Mikan pleaded. Yuu turned to look at her, and then shook his head. That's when Mikan saw it. A small straight cut, matching Anna's perfectly, had appeared at his throat as well.

Anna heard a small gasp behind her, and then suddenly the arms holding her hostage loosened and she tumbled forward. Before she could fall, another set of arms caught her, and she was pulled against a hard chest. She looked sideways to meet a pair of crimson eyes.

"Are you okay?" Natsume asked.

Anna nodded mutely.

"Good." Natsume said, and then he raised his eyes to Yuu and Mikan.

"You're late." Yuu said curtly.

"I apologize." Natsume answered, but he could see that Yuu's eyes were at Anna's throat, which had now healed. If not for the blood, it would have been impossible to tell that she had ever been wounded.

"How dare you!" One of the other vampires snapped, and attacked Natsume, but Yuu was suddenly in front of him. It took him mere seconds to kill the vampire.

By then Natsume had brought Anna next to Mikan, and he covered both their eyes with his hands. Yuu made quick work of the vampires, finally unleashing his fury at seeing Anna hurt.

"Is it over?" Mikan asked, her voice small.

"Yes. But I don't want you to see this place." Yuu answered. Natsume's hand was firmly in place over Anna's eyes, though she was trying to tug it off. Mikan was not even trying, knowing it would be useless.

"I will hear the screams in my nightmares." Mikan told him, biting her lip.

"The view is worse, love." Natsume said softly, and Mikan stiffened. Natsume sighed.

"Will you trust me? Let us take you from here. Let us take you home." Yuu asked, his tone making it a request, though Mikan knew that there was no choice. She nodded.

"Okay." Anna said. "But whose home?"

"Uh..." Natsume stopped, his gaze on Mikan.

"Anna's home." Mikan said firmly. "And don't you dare run away Natsume."

"Wouldn't dream of it." Natsume said quietly, before carefully picking Anna up.

Yuu did the same for Mikan and then they were off.

* * *

><p>When they reached the house, Tsubasa was there, and he was panicking.<p>

"What happened? When I found your woman gone..." Tsubasa snapped, but then he took in their bloodied appearances and Natsume's presence and stopped mid-sentence.

"How is Kaname?" Yuu asked as he strode in.

"Tono took him back to the manor. He will live." Tsubasa answered. "Did Koko truly betray us?"

"Yes. For this." Yuu said, placing Mikan carefully on the couch, he tossed the scroll to Tsubasa.

Tsubasa whistled. "Reinstatement into his clan."

"Go. Tell everyone that the traitor is dead." Natsume said quietly, as he placed Anna on the couch beside Mikan.

"Yes, Master." Tsubasa inclined his head.

Natsume turned to Mikan. "Will you.." he started, and then stopped, seeing her injuries for the first time. In an instant, Natsume was kneeling in front of her, his hands skimming over her to see how badly she was hurt.

He raised his wrist to his mouth to bite it, but Mikan caught his hand in hers.

"We need to talk, and if you do this, then I won't be able to." She said calmly.

"You're hurt." Natsume growled.

"It's just scratches." Mikan shrugged. Natsume gave her a look, that seemed to tell her what he thought of even scratches on her, and she sighed.

"We're borrowing your washroom Anna." Mikan said firmly. "He's bandaging me up."

Then she got up, and still holding his hand, took him through the bedroom to the bathroom.

Anna watched them go with a bemused look, before she turned to Yuu. He had his back to her, and was staring out of the window.

"Talk to me." Anna said quietly.

"What do you want me to say?" Yuu's voice was harsh, and he whirled around expecting a fight, but Anna was hugging her knees, her eyes sparkling with tears. Yuu swore. He strode over to her, and sat next to her on the couch and was about to pull her close when he saw just how bloody his own shirt was. He gently stroked her hair.

"I would hold you Anna, but I would get blood on you as well." Yuu said softly.

Anna stared at him, and then gasped. "Oh God! You're hurt."

"I'm mostly healed by now." Yuu answered with a shake of his head, but she was already getting off the couch and pulling on his hand.

"Come on. I have another first aid kit in the guest bedroom." Anna said, and he followed.

Anna took him into the washroom and then took off the remaining tatters of his shirt, leaving him only in a pair of black trousers. The trousers were not blood free, but nothing showed on the black. Her eyes went to the gold band he wore on his left bicep, which matched the bangle she was wearing. He saw her glance at the bangle, but then she shook her head, and grabbed a towel. Since she had made him lean against the sink, she now had to lean across him to wet the towel. Not that Yuu minded having her close.

She cleaned away all the blood with the wet towel. Most of the wounds were gone, and there were still many angry bruises here and there.

Anna lightly touched one over his ribs.

Yuu sucked in a breath.

Anna moved back and looked him in the eyes. She was shaking.

"Am I your _Rasa_?" Anna asked.

"Yes." Yuu answered.

"Yuu.. I.." Anna started, and then stopped, at a complete loss for words.

"Already have a boyfriend. His name is Kitsuneme. I know. Mikan told me." Yuu finished.

Anna's eyes widened, and he sighed.

"You're over thinking it, and you're thinking of Natsume, when you think of me. That's not fair." Yuu pointed out.

"But you have no choice but me." Anna whispered, looking miserable.

Yuu rolled his eyes. "Let us say someone fell in love with you at first sight, but you already had a boyfriend. You would explain that to them, and tell them to move on. If this person and you get along, you might even become friends, right?"

Anna nodded.

"So how is this different? My feelings, and my lack of options is not your responsibility. It's not a pity party Anna, so don't make it one. I need you protected, so I got you to wear the bangle; which I will explain to you about, by the way. I need you happy, and for that, I'll be fine even if you are with someone else. I am fine with us being friends. Tell me, did we even meet enough for me to fall in love wth you?"

"No." Anna said, finally understanding his point. Finally relaxing.

"Exactly. It does not always have to be a relationship. Friends is good enough for me, as long as you are happy. Now will you please stop being so miserable? I can feel it, and I dislike it." Yuu admonished, making her chuckle.

"Will you promise me something?" Anna murmured, looking up at him.

"Anything." He answered.

"Don't ever lie to me." She said softly.

Yuu felt a small smile curl on his lips. He raised one hand to gently cup her face.

"I promise." He replied, his eyes sincere, before he leaned down and kissed her forehead.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own GA or any of its characters. **

**Thanks a lot for reviewing:**

**Kylee-Cat - nope the bangle is a Yuu thing. **

**Xxdarkness-angelxX - yep.. sorta. **

**Serenity012 - thank you :) **

**Lena - arigatou! **

**sakurafanatic **

**Kuroichibineko - lol, here you go. **

**sapphireangel09 - thanks! **

**xXxSamXChanxXx - not rude per se... just makes me wonder why you read till chapter 12. shrug. thanks for the review tho. and they're vamps coz I say they are... there is nothing else conventional abt them, so they don't have to act like conventional vampires. **

**MiraclePanda - Thanks :) **

**KeroNya - arthiritic old ladies.. you make me laugh :) **

**Naomi Song - yes.. n i gave it as promised. **

**kuroneko - lol.. done. **

**princess shalott evermore - :) thanks! maybe u r turning psychic :) **

**() - you're welcome. **

* * *

><p><strong>Author Note: Here is the next chapter that I had promised :)<strong>

**BTW, I am going to be starting a new story as soon as End Point is finished, or maybe even before that. But its not a fan fic coz i could not see Natsume and Mikan in it. So it'll be on FictionPress . com. The Link to my profile there, is through my profile on FanFiction . Net **

**Still, I have the first chapter written, tho I don't even have a name yet.. sigh. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13<strong>

Mikan hissed from the sting as Natsume disinfected her myriad cuts and scrapes. Natsume merely glared at her, and continued what he was doing. When he was done cleaning, he started bandaging. Mikan had to admit, that although he probably never had to do human first aid, he was damned good at it.

When he was finished, Natsume leaned on the wall in front of her, watching her through hooded eyes. He had seated her next to the sink, so they could see eye to eye right now, but she could not quite look at him.

"I'll leave." Natsume said finally.

"Stay." Mikan said, raising her eyes to meet his.

"And do what? You can't even look at me." Natsume said coldly.

"We've been over this. Don't try to read my emotions because God knows you can't interpret them. Just.. just tell me what happened." Mikan said, her anger leaving her at the end.

Natsume sighed, and Mikan saw something flicker in his eyes. Something very similar to fear, but that could not be right. Could it?

"Around 200 years ago, I passed through the lands of a small warlord. We stayed at his castle for the night, and there I saw his daughter. She was around seven years old. A baby, really, and she was mine. I knew it in an instant. I was a warrior, a mercenary. I could not raise a child in the middle of a war. In truth, I just did not want her until she was older." Natsume shrugged.

Mikan listened, her hands clutched tightly in her lap.

"I told the warlord I wanted his daughter for my wife when she was older. I gave him enough gold to get a betrothal out of him, and I promised to come back in ten years. I looked forward to seeing her again." Natsume looked at me, and his expression was raw. It said more than he ever would.

"I went back for her. I did not see her until the day of the marriage. It was odd, but I did not mind. After all, I had forever with her. What I did not know was, that she had been told what I was, and she hated me with all her being. Her whole family had tried to change her mind, but she would not listen to them. She tried to stab me with a knife at the altar, and when that did not work, she stabbed herself. A seventeen year old fool, blinded by hate. I made her drink my blood to save her life. I could not let her die, no matter how strong her hatred." Natsume's eyes were faraway now, as if he could again see all of that happening in front of him.

"I told her she was free of me. She could live her life however she wanted. I would rather she be happy, than be with me, and be miserable. I should have know better than to think that such hate would understand my words. She killed herself as soon as I walked out of the church, saying that I had tainted her with my demon blood. I felt her die, and with her almost every human feeling inside of me died." Natsume's eyes were blazing now.

"They came to life for the first time in two centuries when I met you. Do not doubt what you are to me, Mikan, and do not ever compare yourself to her. I refuse to speak her name, for she is not worth remembrance. There was nothing in this story to tell you, because it is a story that reminds me that I am not human. That I am not to be loved because of what I am. That I can be hated so completely..." Mikan stopped his words by placing her hand on his mouth, and then sliding it to cup his cheek.

"You're mine." Mikan whispered, tears sliding down her cheeks.

"When you say that, I sense truth, but when I remember the past, I find it so hard to believe you." Natsume said, dropping his forehead on her shoulder.

Mikan ran her hands through his hair, comforting him.

"Bond with me." She said softly.

Natsume raised his head, and stared at her. "What did you say?"

"Bond with me. Then you'll know that I will be yours forever. I will need your blood to live. If you cannot believe I want you, then make me need you." Mikan said seriously.

"I think I just started believing that you do want me." Natsume said with a smile.

"I think I was just rejected." Mikan teased.

"Not rejected love, never rejected. I just want..." Natsume cupped her face in his palm, "I just want for you to know everything, and for us to be together for a while at least before we bond. I want it to mean more than a blood exchange. Not to mention, you have no idea how hard it is to say no, when you are injured and I can smell your blood so clearly."

Mikan pressed her cheek to his palm, and wrapped her arms around his neck, wincing a little at the pain in her shoulder. Natsume scowled but did not say anything about it.

"So you want it to be like an actual wedding, wedding?" Mikan asked ignoring the rest.

"Yes."

"Are you asking me to marry you?" Mikan smiled again.

"I believe I am."

"Yes. But I will need you to remember your own words Natsume."

"Oh?"

"Marriage is an ongoing project."

"I also said that your husband comes first." He pointed out. Mikan smacked him.

"You still have to get me that divorce, so my husband better not come first."

Natsume scowled. "I will get you that divorce, and I will work on our relationship with you. Tell me what you want, love."

"No more lies."

"Well..." Natsume hedged.

"Damn it Natsume!" Mikan snapped and he chuckled.

"I have never told you a lie after you found out I was a vampire. I may have not mentioned a few things, but I have never lied. I will try to be more honest with you, and mostly now if I miss something, it will be because I forgot to mention it rather than because I purposefully kept you in the dark." Natsume said sincerely.

Mikan nodded.

"You can always slap me again if I infuriate you." He murmured.

Mikan moved closer and kissed his cheek. "You deserved it."

"I know."

"Liar."

Natsume rested his forehead against hers. "I am the one able to read your emotions. How do you read me so well?"

"I just do. You got slapped because..." and Mikan stopped, her breath caught in her throat.

"Mikan?"

"Because I was so scared that you loved someone else and that I was just a mistake." Mikan whispered.

"You stupid fool." Natsume said, hugging her tightly. Mikan let out a low whimper, and let his warmth chase away the last of the fear.

* * *

><p>When Mikan and Natsume came out, Yuu and Anna were in the living room. Yuu was wearing one of Anna's over sized unisex shirts that she preferred to wear to bed. It had the picture of a puppy on it.<p>

Mikan looked at the shirt in amusement.

"It looks great on you." She told Yuu.

He gave her a long speculative look. "Anna said the exact same thing. You both have a similarly weird sense of humour"

Natsume just shook his head and walked to the window, and stood next to it, staring outside.

"Kuonji knows too much about us. We know nothing." Natsume said quietly.

"I will find out more." Yuu promised coldly.

"Do that. I am sick of these attacks." Natsume growled.

"Are you really having a war council in my living room?" Anna asked bemused.

"Would you like us to leave?" Natsume asked, looking properly chastisied.

"No, I just thought it at least needed a table with maps." Anna said with a shrug. Both Yuu and Natsume sighed while Mikan giggled.

"We also need to take better care of ours." Natsume said with a pointed look at both Mikan and Anna.

Yuu nodded. Anna looked away from them while Mikan hugged her knees and then promptly winced

Natsume had had enough.

"Mikan." He snapped, and his tone said it all. Mikan glared at him.

"Nope, not drinking your blood. Stop being pushy." She snapped back. Natsume glared back, but it had no effect on her, and finally he sighed.

"Can I at least take you back to the manor? We can have a war council when you are feeling better." Natsume asked.

Mikan gave him a long look, and then finally nodded.

"You can take my car." Anna said. "The keys are next to the door."

"Thank you." Natsume said as he picked Mikan up. He could have carried her back to the manor easily, but he knew that travelling by car would be easier on her battered body.

Anna watched them leave, but it wasn't until she heard the car leave that she spoke.

"Mikan was so mad, so hurt, then how can she forgive him just like that?" she asked, turning haunted eyes to Yuu.

"She didn't." Yuu answered, and Anna stared at him.

"Ask what is really on your mind Anna." He said, dropping onto the couch next to her.

"Did he... can you.. use mind tricks?" Anna asked quietly.

Yuu shook his head. "On a human, yes. We can make the human forget the past hour or so, but that is it. No mind trick will ever work on you." Yuu answered. "I said I would explain something to you."

"This bangle was from you, not Mikan." Anna said, poking at the gold arm band he was wearing.

"Yes, and it protects you from harm." Yuu told her.

Anna's eyes widened. "How?"

Yuu carefully unbuttoned the top three buttons of her shirt, and then stroked her neck.

"What do you feel?" he asked.

"Like you're fishing for dinner." She retorted, covering up her reaction to his touch.

"Like you should have a cut here, and you don't?" Yuu asked, and her eyes widened, and she clapped her hands to her neck checking the skin thoroughly. It was intact.

"How?" Anna asked, then she gave him a suspicous look.

"No, I did not give you any of my blood." Yuu replied. "The bangle takes your injuries and transfers them to me. So you heal vampire fast, no blood required."

Anna stared at him, and before he could say anything, she yanked the collar of the t-shirt she had given him down, and sure enough, that cut was still present on his throat.

"You heal human slow." She whispered horrified.

Yuu shrugged.

"So if that vampire had slashed my throat, I would have been fine, but you would have died." Anna looked scared now.

"No. A slashed throat would not be enough to kill me." Yuu said, but that scared her more and she started trying to pull the bangle off, though she knew it would not come off. Yuu took her hands in his, making her stop.

"Look at me." He said sternly, and Anna reluctantly met his eyes.

Then as she watched, he nicked his finger, until a drop of blood welled there.

"Drink." Yuu ordered.

Anna's eyes widened, but his expression told her that she had to do this. She moved forward and licked the blood away.

After a few moments, he raised his head so she could see his throat. The cut was gone.

"So if I..." Anna started, and then stopped, finally understanding.

"Yes. I just bear your wounds. So if you drink my blood, then they heal at vampire speed. The bangle will also let me find you. Always. Feel free to let me know when you don't want to be found." Yuu said, with an easy smile.

"You're not too bad." She murmured.

"No?" Yuu asked.

"No. Friends, right?" She said softly.

"Right." Yuu said, his expression sober.

* * *

><p>"I am not too sure about this." Mikan hedged.<p>

"You do not get a choice. If you are not going to drink my blood, then you at least need something done for this shoulder." Natsume said, as he carefully massaged her back.

"How are you so good at this anyways?" Mikan asked.

"This lady I used to know, taught me a few things." Natsume shrugged.

"What did you just say?" Mikan said coldly.

Natsume kissed the back of her neck. "She was Ruka's nanny of sorts."

"Oh, okay." Mikan settled back on the pillows.

"Never thought you were the jealous type. You realize I have 1100 years of history, right?" Natsume asked.

"Natsume?" Mikan asked.

"Yeah?"

"You were a virgin until you met me, right?" her voice was honey sweet.

"Of course, love. Never even looked at a woman until you." Natsume replied, his laughter clear in his voice.

"Good." Mikan snapped, but she was also laughing.

He sat down on the bed next to her, his hands gently stroking the abused shoulder. Mikan turned her head so she could see him.

"There were so many places, so many things, that I wanted to share with you when I found you. A fragrance, A whisper of wind, the slant of sunshine through trees, a murmur of a river. There are so many presents that I have for you. I was afraid of giving them to you. Of scaring you away by moving too fast too soon, but you are stronger than I ever gave you credit for. Later, would you like to see what I collected for you over the centuries?" he asked.

"I'd love to." Mikan replied with a smile.

"One is a pair of chain anklets hung with these tiny bells. It sounds like wind chimes. I wonder how it will sound when you walk, when you run, when you jump around excitedly?" Natsume was smiling too now.

"Let's find out." Mikan murmured, waving her feet in the air. Natsume chuckled, and then he was gone. He was back in less than a minute, and then he was putting the anklets on her.

"Both on the left foot." She told him.

He just nodded. Mikan laughed at the sounds they made on her foot, and how the cool metal felt sliding against her skin.

Just then there was a knock on the door.

"Yes?" Natsume called.

"Persona is here." Ruka said and his icy fury came loud and clear through the door.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own GA or any of its characters. **

**Thanks a lot for reviewing: **

**Naomi Song - :) **

**sapphireangel09 - maybe **

**akjupiter - you are welcome :) **

**Kylee-Cat - hummm.. yep they are pretty cute together. **

**Claerine - yup!**

**Kuroichibineko - thanks **

**sakurafanatic - you're very welcome **

**EchizenRyoma - kinda yeah.. she does not really hold grudges. **

**Burntjewels15 - thank you :) **

* * *

><p><strong>Author Note: All right, so here is another chapter of Black Moon. Now that End Point is finally finished, I guess I will be starting my new story on FictionPress. Actually I dunno.. I hate writing when I don't get reviews and I don't get reviews there. :( But then again, I am also not a coward, so I guess I will post it anyways. At least I can talk abt it here, lol. <strong>

**Btw, I am going to Scotland on the 26th for a week. So after this chapter.. i am not sure when I will update next.. I might update next week.. otherwise it'll be sometime in the first week of October. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14<strong>

Natsume and Mikan came downstairs expecting Persona, and maybe a passel of vampires with him, but he had something much better. He had the police with him.

"Hello wife." Persona said coldly. "You're obviously used to life here now." He raked a glance over her body, taking in the fact that she was wearing Natsume's dark green silk shirt as a jacket over a white silk dress, the anklets on her left foot, and the simple sandals. He made the look insulting.

Mikan simply looked back at him, refusing to acknowledge his words.

"Why are you here?" Natsume asked, looking calm, even though he was seething with fury.

"I was attacked by one of your men. He broke my arm. I want him arrested." Persona snapped.

Natsume raised both eyebrows and turned to the police, as if asking if this was true.

"Sir, Mr. Serio has filed a complaint against Mr. Ruka Nogi for assault, and so we have come here with an arrest warrant." The policeman said, but his tone was apologetic. It infuriated Persona but there was nothing he could do about it.

"When does Mr. Serio say he was attacked?" Mikan asked quietly.

"Earlier today, ma'am." The policeman replied.

"Did you check him for alcohol or drugs to see if he was high and just hallucinating? Or if he was sober? Are you even sure he's really hurt, and not just pretending?" Mikan asked, cocking her head to the side.

"HOW DARE YOU!" Persona yelled and tried to jump towards her but two cops grabbed him and held him back.

"Are you telling me that your husband is a substance abuser ma'am?" the cop asked, his eyes serious.

"I am telling you, that there are a thousand and one reasons I am leaving the man." Mikan replied, and calmly pulled the sleeve of her shirt up and revealed a long thin scar that was years old. Persona had not given it to her, but he could not prove that, and she was not directly blaming him. She was just being the center of attention.

Every cop in the room was staring at her arm, and she saw righteous anger in their eyes. She looked so fragile, swallowed in Natsume's shirt that she had tied around her waist, and yet she was the survivor of such abuse.

While she had all the attention, Tono slipped behind Persona using vampire speed and injected him with two syringes, and then vanished again. None of the cops noticed, and Persona knew that no one would believe him, even if he said anything.

"So please before you arrest Ruka, check him and see if he's really hurt, and if the injury is what he says it is. But foremost, check if he's high or not." Mikan said with a shake of her head, as she lowered the sleeve of her shirt.

"Of course ma'am." The main cop said with a respectful nod.

"What do you mean, 'of course'? I am clean, and I am obviously injured. The hospital checked everything." Persona snarled.

"Then you won't mind if we get the hospital to check it all again." The cop said coldly.

"You bitc.." Persona started to say to Mikan, but he found himself staring into deep crimson eyes, flashing with rage.

"You do not insult her." Natsume said very deliberately.

Persona found himself swallowing in fear. He knew that the vampire in front of him was strong enough to kill him, and make the cops forget that he ever existed.

"Let's go." The cop said.

"Wait." Ruka said. He had some papers in his hand.

"You have gotta be kidding me." Mikan murmured with a raised eyebrow.

"Mr. Policeman, this is an order of Mr. Serio to sign the papers for the divorce between him and Mikan. Instead of coming to court, he vanished, and of course now he shows up with a trumped up charge. Still, now that he is here, would you please check these, and as they are correct, get him to sign the papers. Please." Ruka explained, handing over the papers to the cop.

The cop went over the papers, his expression grave, then he nodded.

"Mr. Serio, the court summoned you two days ago to sign these papers, and you violated the order. I will need to arrest you for insulting the court, and I want you to sign the divorce papers right now." The cop said turning to him. Persona's eyes widened in horror.

"No. Arrest me, if you want, but I am not signing these papers." He said trying to sound withering.

Natsume opened his mouth, but the cop spoke first.

"Very well. We cannot force you, but you are coming to the station with us." He said before turning back to Mikan, Natsume and Ruka.

"I will let you know when his results come in." He said and then the cops left with Persona in tow.

"That went well." Mikan said as the front door closed.

"Damn I was hoping I could him to sign the papers." Ruka sighed.

"Coming after my brother." Natsume's voice was hard, and his eyes were glinting in fury.

"I injected him with some morphine and some vampire blood. He'll be healed and high by the time they get to the hospital." Tono said, joining them.

"Do we know where Kuonji's hiding yet?" Natsume asked.

"No. We are not even sure if he is in Savielt or if he just sends his vampires in to attack us." Tono said, sounding disgusted.

"I'll find out where he is hiding." Tsubasa said quietly.

"All right." Natsume answered. "But take someone with you."

"Kaname has recovered. I will take him." Tsubasa replied.

Natsume nodded, and with a slight bow Tsubasa was gone.

"Ruka, where is Hotaru?" Mikan asked.

"Right here." Hotaru said from behind them. Mikan jumped but no one else seemed surprised.

Hotaru gave a long look to Tono before she sighed. "You know I am the safest person here. The Nogi clan will declare war if I am hurt on purpose."

"They won't. The Nogi's hate us with a vengeance you cannot understand. Believe me, they might have agreed to not interfere, but they will never be on our side." Natsume said coldly. Mikan looked at him with wide eyes and he led her to the couch and sat down with his arm around her shoulders.

Hotaru sat across from him in a stuffed arm chair, with Ruka sitting on it's arm. Tono sprawled on the other couch, right angled to both of them, and facing the main door. His posture was as relaxed as could be, but his eyes were wary.

"I thought that the Nogi Clan Chief's _Rasa_ is Ruka's mother." Hotaru said.

"She is, and I have never seen her in the entire 300 years of my life." Ruka replied.

"The clan chief killed the entire Hyuuga clan for what my father did. You really think that he cares one whit what happens to Ruka or you?" Natsume asked Hotaru.

"The two of you made me think that he was a friend of yours." She said frowning.

"My being alive is proof of that." Natsume sighed.

"Just tell them." Ruka said, his expression empty. Natsume stared at him, and started to shake his head when Tono interrupted him.

"Tell them Master. It is time they knew why no one dares come after you." Tono said quietly.

"Mikan does not know the life story of my brother. She never asked." Natsume said.

"Kendiar Hyuuga was a womanizer and he seduced the _Rasa_ of the clan chief of the Nogi's. In retaliation, the Nogi clan declared war and killed all the Hyuuga's. My mother though, had made her vampire husband promise to spare my life, and so he sent me to the only living Hyuuga as soon as I was born, Natsume. No one declared war on him since he had already broken from the clan centuries before, and that's how he ended up raising me." Ruka said in an emotionless voice.

"They let you live but they don't like it." Mikan said quietly.

"That is one way of saying it. If they had involved me in their war, they would have lost. They knew it. So they left me out of it, and they have stayed away from me since then. But I am a reminder of the fact that they did not finish the job." Natsume answered.

"I don't count, since I was adopted by the Nogi's, though in reality they do not acknowledge my existence." Ruka shrugged.

"My father, was the strongest vampire alive, and he was the first vampire ever to kill his own _Rasa_. It is a miracle that he died in that war, and that is why no one ever wants to fight me. Technically I am the Hyuuga clan chief now, and it is more than just a position, power comes with it. After that boost of power, no one wants to try themselves. Not to mention, there are rumours about the death of my _Rasa_ as well." Natsume's voice was cold.

"He killed... " Hotaru whispered.

"My mother. Her emotions were making him weak, and so one day he ended his weakness." Natsume finished, looking her straight in the eyes.

"That is why when an excuse presented itself, Kuonji killed his _Rasa_. The rumour was that killing his woman was what had made Kendiar so strong." Tono supplied.

"It was false of course. Constantly defending himself against my attacks to avenge my mother was what made him so strong." Natsume said with a shrug.

"Then he got into the nasty habit of going after the _Rasa's_ of other vampires. He destroyed three clans because of that." Ruka said, looking away from them.

"One of them was Yuu's. Kendiar wanted his brother's wife." Tono added. "Everyone was dead when we got there, except for the girl, her vampire, and the clan chief, Yuu. Those two went off on their own, and we still run into them from time to time, while Yuu came with us. He is a clan chief in his own right."

"I have a clan; they are sitting right here discussing me behind my back." Yuu said entering the room without even a whisper of a sound.

"It is because of me, and Yuu, and even Tsubasa who also used to be a clan chief, that no one has dared attack us until now. Not to mention, they have always feared that I will turn into a monster like my father." Natsume continued blithely.

"Do not insult monsters." Yuu told him, dropping into a chair.

Natsume and Tono chuckled while Ruka rolled his eyes.

"Anna is fine, by the way. There are two guards outside her house." Yuu told Mikan who just nodded, still trying to process everything else.

"Why is Kuonji coming after us then?" Hotaru asked perplexed, not getting lost in the emotional repercussions like Mikan.

"He has started believing his own press. He thinks that killing his _Rasa_ has made him stronger. What better way to prove it then by killing Natsume? Not to mention he did vow to kill Natsume's _Rasa_." Tono answered.

"How can you all talk about this so..." Mikan started and then stopped, looking from one emotionless face to the next.

"Because it happened centuries ago Mikan. We can't hold on to the past." Yuu answered.

"Either way, it was our press that stopped every fool with a wish for quick fame from coming after us. If we do not end this soon, then we will have to deal with vampires looking for glory." Ruka said, sounding disgusted.

"I know..." Natsume stopped, a sudden scowl on his face as he turned his eyes towards the main doors. Just then the doors burst open, and a single man entered the hall.

"It has been a long time, son." Kendiar Hyuuga said as he stepped into the light.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do not own GA or any of its characters. **

**Thanks a lot for the reviews: **

**Kylee-Cat**

**Serenity012 - saying 'i suck' in a vamp fic? you make me laugh... **

**sapphireangel09 **

**Naomi Song - lol**

**Xxdarkness-angelxX **

**death hime**

**princess shalott evermore**

**Burntjewels15 - thanks :) **

**Smiley0016 - well at least u caught up.. **

**SyaoranRules 2711 **

**Claerine **

**PrincessMeiMikan **

**darkyrawrXD - yeah u r the first to catch that one. i like the name and GA has no name for Natsume's dad so i just use it everywhere. thanks!**

**PaTchoRa - continue reading.. coz well.. u r kinda totally off. **

**zerojk**

**Crimson Siege - chocolate chip cookies. **

**Author Note: So I am sorry it took so long to update. On the upside, I had an awesome vacation. Scotland in general** is awesome**, and Glasgow in particular is AWESOME! I had a great time, and now i am back to writing :) and everything else.**

**I am curious what everyone thinks of this chapter.. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15<strong>

"Who the hell are you?" Ruka snapped, ignoring the fact that this stranger had red eyes and dark hair just like his brother. Before he had finished the sentence, Kendiar broke his neck, and he collapsed.

"Teach your pet better manners, Natsume." Kendiar said coldly, even as Hotaru and Mikan cried out. Tono twisted Ruka's neck back into place, and then gripped his shoulder to keep him right where he was.

"I rejoiced when I heard that you had died. I should have known that you were too strong for the Nogi clan to kill." Natsume said quietly.

"Of course. I allowed them to say that they had killed me." Kendiar said with a dismissive wave of his hand. "Now I am here to watch this little war of yours with Kuonji. I hear it has gotten quite entertaining."

"And of course you have to have the front row seats." Yuu said calmly.

Kendiar looked down his nose at him, and then chuckled. "You're still alive? I thought you would kill yourself upon seeing the slaughter of your clan. If it makes you feel better, I do not think the destruction of Kuonji's clan will provide a show even half as good."

"Honoured to know I am still remembered so well." Yuu said, sarcasm dripping from every word, and Kendiar's eyes narrowed, but before he could say anything, Natsume distracted him.

"Let me introduce you to your other son. Ruka, my brother by the Nogi _Rasa_." Natsume said, indicating the still seething Ruka.

Kendiar eyed him up and down, and then nodded. "Yes, mine. Not awful. You raised him?"

"Yes." Natsume answered.

"Not bad at all. Bonded, to the purple eyed beauty. I give her a free pass. He is rude though. Maybe I should teach him some manners?" Kendiar asked Natsume.

"He is my brother, not just your son." Natsume's voice was icy now, and Kendiar laughed.

"Always so protective. That is why you never could defeat me. You always had too many weak spots." He said shaking in mirth. "I shall take my leave now. I'll be watching your little war, so keep it entertaining, or I will have to make it lively."

With that ominous warning, Kendiar Hyuuga vanished into the night.

* * *

><p>"That sick bastard is back." Tono muttered as he tossed down whiskey.<p>

"What happened here? Who're you talking about?" Tsubasa asked as he entered the manor with Kaname, eyes going from one face to another.

"My dearest father is still alive." Ruka said quietly. Tsubasa blanched, while Kaname staggered back.

"No... he should be dead. He's..." Kaname whispered.

"Evil?" Mikan asked.

"Vampires are evil. I am evil. Kendiar Hyuuga is much much worse than that." Tsubasa said with a cold look.

"Makes no difference. Can't kill him." Natsume said quietly.

"No." Yuu added, looking thoroughly disgusted.

"What the hell was the Nogi clan thinking, helping him fake his death?" Ruka snarled, smacking his hand on a table.

"Why do you pretend to die?" Hotaru asked softly and they all turned to look at her.

"Because he was bored?" Tono mused.

"He felt like it?" Yuu added.

"You only fake your death when you're running from someone." Mikan said catching on to Hotaru.

"What was Kendiar Hyuuga running from? So much so that he allowed his entire clan to die?" Natsume said softly. "And why surface now?"

"If we find out, maybe we can get rid of him for good." Tono said leaning forward.

"Meanwhile, we can get rid of Kuonji. I found out where the bastard is hiding." Tsubasa said with a slight smile.

Savage grins lit up every male face in the room. "Finally!" Ruka cried, pumping his fist in the air.

* * *

><p>"So you're getting rid of me?" Anna asked Yuu with an amused smile.<p>

"You have not seen your boyfriend for three months. I am giving you a private jet to go and give him a surprise visit. What more do you want woman?" Yuu asked with a dramatic roll of his eyes, and Anna laughed.

"All right, all right. I'll go." She raised both her hands in surrender. "But you have to tell me what is going on when I come back, kay?"

"Okay. Now pack. You are leaving in 20 minutes." Yuu said glancing at his watch.

"WHAT?" Anna screeched.

"I would hurry if I was you. I do have a credit card for you, so you can buy anything you forget. See, I am considerate like that." Yuu grinned.

"Considerate my ass. You bossy little..." Anna muttered under her breath knowing full well that he could hear her.

Yuu tuned out the rest of her grumbling as she started packing, concentrating on every sound outside the house instead. He needed to make sure that nothing attacked them before he sent her away. Mikan and Hotaru had decided to stay in the city, much to Ruka and Natsume's consternation.

Once she was done packing, Yuu drove Anna to the airport and saw her into the jet himself. One of his vampires would pilot her, and then drive her to her boyfriend. Then he would be her hidden bodyguard. This was all he could do to keep her safe.

Once she was seated, Yuu did her seatbelt himself, and then cupped her face in his hands.

"Be safe." He whispered softly, right before he used all his speed to leave.

Anna felt tears gather in her eyes. It would be so easy to fall for him, and yet she couldn't. _Just friends,_ she reminded herself.

* * *

><p>Natsume glanced at his companions. "Is everyone clear?"<p>

"Yes Master!" came the clear shout of voices.

"Good. Move out." He ordered.

They moved out into the velvety night, as silent and as shadows, and within one hour they had Kuonji's castle completely surrounded.

It was an old gothic castle, atop a rocky outcrop, in a the middle of a forested area. Very medieval. Perfect for a slaughter, which was exactly what Natsume had ordered.

They moved in, and the silence of the night was broken by the screams of the dying, and the clang of steel on steel.

With each dead vampire, they were one step closer to Kuonji, and one step closer to the end of this madness. The yellow stones of the castle looked black with the blood of the dead by the time Natsume reached the central chambers, and there Kuonji sat with ten of his guards. He was the first of his men to get here.

"You have come to die." Kuonji said coldly.

"I have come to kill." Natsume replied.

"You think you can kill me? You have a _Rasa_. I am not weakened by such things." Kuonji gloated.

Natsume laughed. He could not help it. God, how could such delusional fools exist?

"You may laugh now, but this was the secret of your father's strength as well." Kuonji snarled, drawing his sword. Natsume already had his out, and it was dripping with the blood of his enemies.

"And where did it get him?" Natsume asked chuckling.

"I know he's alive." Kuonji said.

"Aye, clan less, hiding for 3 centuries. Yet you thin him strong?" Natsume laughed again, and then suddenly he attacked.

Kuonji barely managed to deflect him, and then it was on. In the middle of their duel, Kuonji's guards tried to interfere, only to find themselves pushed back by Ruka and Tono who had finally arrived. Steadily, Tono and Ruka killed the guards one by one, while Natsume dealt with their master.

Then suddenly Kuonji found his sword flying in one direction, while he was flung the opposite way. Natsume's sword point pressed deep into his neck, drawing blood.

"Any last words?" Natsume asked pleasantly.

"Let me go." He pleaded.

"Why would I do that?" Natsume asked.

"I know of your father. I know what he runs from." Kuonji whispered.

"What would that be?" Natsume asked.

"A silver eyed woman." Kuonji said, eyes wide, and Natsume moved his sword back, embedding it suddenly into the ground with a loud KLANG!

"Thank you... thank you." He whispered.

Natsume's hand moved faster than a striking cobra and he yanked Kuonji's heart right out of his chest. Kuonji screamed.

"Not good enough. No one comes after my Mikan and lives." He told Kuonji as blood bubbled on his lips. Then he crushed the heart before flinging the mush onto the floor. Natsume yanked his sword back out of the ground as he stood up in one fluid motion, and then chopped off the head of his adversary.

"We're done." He said coldly.

"Look who got out of prison in time for the party!" Yuu called. He had Persona by the scruff of his neck.

Natsume smiled, and it was not pleasant. _Not one bit._

"I brought the papers." Ruka said cheerfully, then he scowled at his hands which were so stained in blood that they looked like he was wearing red gloves.

"Really! None of you know the meaning of a clean kill." Tono said with a shake of his head, before he pulled the papers from the inside pocket of Ruka's jacket.

He raised an eyebrow at Persona.

"I.. I.." Persona stammered.

"How about a quick death if you don't waste our time?" Tono asked.

Persona looked from one vampire to another, and then without a word moved forward and signed the divorce papers.

"Well, that's finally done." Tono said, rolling them up and sticking them back in Ruka's pocket.

"Now all that's left is you." Natsume said, looking at Persona.

"He said a quick death." Persona said, pointing at Tono.

"But you already have wasted a lot of our time." Tono said with an evil chuckle.

For the next ten minutes, Persona's screams rang out over the castle, before they were abruptly cut off, along with his head.

"Burn the place." Natsume ordered, kicking the head aside.

"Yes Master." Yuu said quietly.

* * *

><p>"Natsume!" Mikan cried out in relief as soon as he entered the manor.<p>

"You might want to keep your distance love. I am covered in blood." Natsume said quietly, but she rushed into his arms anyways. Natsume hugged her back, and then leaned back and lightly kissed her forehead. Even that left a smudge of red on her skin.

"Hey! We deserve some loving too! We brought you a present!" Ruka called from behind them.

"Oh?" Mikan asked, cocking her to the side. All of them looked like they had been dipped in red color, except for Tono. She had no idea how he had managed to stay clean, and in all honesty, that was more creepy than the others.

"Yeah, come grope Ruka and you can have it." Tono laughed.

"Excuse me?" Hotaru snarled.

"Uh... Ummm well, or you can have Hotaru get it for you from my pocket. It's probably a good idea if you do that." Ruka said fidgeting, and that made everyone laugh.

Hotaru shook her head at them and moved forward and started fishing in his jacket pockets until she pulled out a roll of papers.

"Is that...?" Mikan asked with wide eyes.

"Yep." Yuu said cheerfully. "I found him, and well, we were persuasive."

"Quite persuasive." Tono said, and they all laughed evilly. Mikan looked form one face to other and decided she did not want to know what they had done to her finally ex-husband.

"Congratulations on your divorce Madam." Natsume said softly before he gave her a very light kiss on her lips, yet even then he left a light metallic taste behind. The taste of blood.

Mikan looked around and realized that this was her life now, and suddenly she had no idea _how_ she felt about it.


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I do not own GA or any of its characters. **

**Thanks a lot for reviewing: **

**Kylee-Cat - all questions will be answered in time. **

**sapphireangel09 **

**KeroNya - LOL**

**Xxdarkness-angelxX **

**kuroneko**

**Naomi song - i'll try to have more details, but last chapter was meant to be without details. sort of.. fill in gore according to your own imagination. but i guess i could have added more non-gore descriptions. **

**akjupiter **

**Crimson Siege - thanks for the cookies :) **

**TheXCrimsonXAngel **

**Serenity012 - thanks :) **

**Meryq - yep the next main thing is Natsume and his dad **

**EchizenRyoma **

**Burntjewels15 - thanks **

**darkyrawrxd - patience.. **

**sakurafanatic **

**NightRaven3pointoh - thanks **

**Lena - i know! its been bothering me.. but i just am not able to get that gothic feel to it again.. the stupid characters all turned into good guys.. gah! **

**shade sakura knight - thanks and here you go! **

**PrincessMeiMikan **

* * *

><p><strong>Author Note: So as you can all see.. Black Moon is losing its gothic and creepy touch :( which makes me sad. any suggestions on how I can fix this? Sigh.. maybe i should just kill more people. <strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 16<strong>

Anna knocked on the door, an anticipatory smile on her face. She had not seen Kitsuneme for nearly three months now, ever since he had taken up the offer to be a guest lecturer at another university for one year. He was supposed to have visited her during the long weekends but hadn't been able to make it.

_She was so excited to see him! _She had not been able to close her eyes on the long flight, or the drive here.

"Can I help you?" A grey eyed woman with ash blonde hair asked after opening the door. She was dressed in a robe and her hair was still wet from the shower.

"Uh.." Anna stuttered. "I must have the wrong place. I was looking for Kitsuneme."

"Oh, you have the right place." The woman said. "We were in the shower. Kitsu honey! There's someone here to see you!" she called, turning to look inside the apartment.

Anna felt the world tilt, but she clutched the doorframe to keep upright.

"Are you all right? You've gone really pale. Here, come in." The woman said taking her hand, but Anna jerked away.

"I.. I.. have to go." She whispered, but just then Kitsu came to the door, wearing a towel, and still wet from the shower. The shower he had been sharing with this woman. Anna knew, because she had helped him move in. She knew this apartment, and she _knew _it had only one shower.

"Who is... oh." He stopped, his gaze on Anna's ashen face.

"So you do know each other." The woman said looking from one to the other, her face scrunched up.

"Yeah, he used to be my boyfriend." Anna said, regaining a semblance of her composure.

The woman's eyebrows rose. "So what brings you here?"

But Anna did not reply. She cast one final look at the man who had cheated on her, broken her heart, and chose to walk away, her head held high.

She looked around for the limo that had brought her here. It was right where it had been when she had entered the building. She thanked God for small mercies and slipped into the back of the car, closed the door, letting the cool darkness envelope her.

"Are you all right?" Aran asked her. He had been the pilot of her flight, and then her driver. She knew he was also her bodyguard for this trip.

"Can I have some time alone, please?" Anna managed to croak out.

"Of course, my lady." Aran said respectfully, raising the screen between the back and the driver's seat.

Anna hugged her knees, curling in on herself, even as Aran started the car. He phone rang, but she ignored it. She would not be able to stand it if it was that lying, cheating bastard calling her, and she could not talk to anyone else, pretending that everything was all right.

She started when the car came to a stop, and then Aran was opening the car door.

"I will leave you in peace once you are in your room, my lady." He said quietly.

Anna nodded, slowly uncurling herself. She had not cried a single tear, but her heart hurt, and she was shaking.

Aran led her upstairs. The penthouse suite had been booked for her, but she saw none of its beauty as she went straight into the bedroom and shut the door carefully behind her. She wanted to slam it, but she knew that even one action like that would unravel her completely.

She sat on the floor in the corner, hugging her knees, and shook. No tears would come, but the shaking would not stop either. She had no idea how long she stayed there. Time had no meaning now, and all she could do was try her best to not feel the pain that was lancing through her. When the door suddenly burst open, it took her a long moment to look up and meet furious green eyes.

Yuu stood there, breathing hard, as if he had just run a very long distance, his eyes glinting in rage. In the next instant he was kneeling next to her, his hands moving over her quickly but carefully.

"I'm okay." Anna whispered.

"Like hell." Yuu snapped. It was the first time she had heard him swear. In fact, she had never seen him so furious outside of battle, and somehow it threw her to see him like this now. It was almost gratifying in a way to see him furious on her behalf. At least someone still cared.

Anna shuddered at his touch but that did not deter him. He seemed to know that it was only because he was warm, while she was so very cold.

"Tell me what happened." Yuu said, sitting down on the floor next to her. He was not touching her anymore, seeming to know instinctively that she needed space.

"He's cheating on me. He has a woman living with him." Anna said softly, and she felt Yuu tense.

"No." She answered his unspoken question.

"And what? Let him get away with hurting you?" Yuu growled.

"He's not worth it. Not worth anything. My mistake for trusting someone like that." Anna whispered hoarsely with a shake of her head.

"I can feel your pain, Anna." Yuu said quietly.

Anna hugged herself tightly. "No pain." She whispered stubbornly.

Yuu scowled at her, before he wrapped an arm around her shoulders, and pulled her close.

"I'm here." He told her, and a single strangled sob escaped her, before she buried her face in his chest. Yuu held her tightly as she finally cried at the unfairness of it all.

"Shh baby, it's okay." He said gently stroking her hair, once most of the tears had subsided. Anna looked up at him with red rimmed eyes.

"Don't be nice to me."

"You want me to be mean?"

"Yuu..." Anna whispered, her voice as broken as her heart.

"Shh. Friends do this. They comfort each other. Even I know this, though I have somewhat dysfunctional friends." Yuu said, giving her a light kiss on her temple.

In spite of everything, Anna chuckled, and slipped deeper into his arms. Yuu rubbed soothing circles on her back, before he carefully pulled her onto his lap. Anna looked up at him, but he just held her close, letting her make herself comfortable.

Anna sighed. Her head was resting on his shoulder, her breath fanning out over his neck, and without thinking she pressed a kiss over his pulse. Yuu smiled.

"Kissing a vampire's pulse? That's definitely new." He murmured.

Anna pressed her face closer to his neck, making sure he could not see her blush, and closed her eyes. That proved to be a mistake when an image of Kitsu with that woman passed in front of her eyes. She could not choke back her whimper, and Yuu's arms became steel bands around her.

"Anna." His voice was stern.

Slowly Anna moved back and looked up at him. Until now she had cried in his arms, but she had not spoken to him. Not really told him everything.

"Three years. It might not seem long to you, but I gave him three years of my life. I told him everything, shared everything, trusted him with my world, my body, my heart and what do I get in return? Tell me Yuu... what did I do so wrong, that he betrayed me like this?" Anna had tears sliding down her cheeks again.

"You did not do anything wrong, you hear me?" Yuu said his voice still gentle though his eyes were getting angry.

"Then why? Why was I loyal like I fool when he was..." Anna choked and his eyes narrowed.

"That's it. How about he explains himself?" Yuu said, his voice finally as angry as his eyes.

"No. No. I can't let him see me like this. Not with tears." Anna said, pushing away from Yuu, but he was having none of it. He sliced his thumb open and slipped it into her mouth, silencing her protests.

"The blood will heal even the signs that you have been crying. And I will not let you blame yourself." Yuu said as he pulled his thumb out of her mouth. Anna slowly nodded, realizing that he would not budge on this.

* * *

><p>Kitsuneme looked up at the knock on his office door to see Anna standing there with a man he had never seen before in his life. The stress lines around her mouth and eyes were the only indication that anything had gone wrong for her.<p>

"Anna." He said, standing up.

"If you wanted to break up, all you had to do was be a man about it and tell me. Why cheat?" she asked in a quiet, hurt voice.

"That's not how it is. Please, listen to me." Kitsu said soothingly, raising his hands in a placating pose.

"I am more convenient in Savielt and she is more convenient here?" Anna asked with a shake of her head.

Kitsu sighed. "I was not expecting you to show up on my doorstep. No one deserves to find out like that. Her name is Yura. And she will move back to Savielt with me at the end of the year."

"Will she still do that if I tell her that I used to be your girlfriend right until I met her?" Anna asked coldly, and he paled.

"You wouldn't. Please Anna! I love her!" Kitsu pleaded.

Anna closed her eyes, and took a deep steadying breath. "You're right, I won't. I am not like you. Why in hell couldn't you just tell me?"

"You loved me." Kitsu said quietly and Anna laughed bitterly.

"Well, don't worry on that account. You took good care of that one." Anna told him, tears finally shimmering in her eyes, before she turned to Yuu.

"Can we please go now?" she asked him, and he sighed, before he looked Kitsuneme in the eye.

"Kitsuneme, you should not return to Savielt. Anna is forgiving, I am not. You do not hurt my friends." Yuu said coldly, and the threat was unmistakeable. Kitsu simply nodded, realizing on some deep level that death had just brushed him by and decided he was not worth the effort, not today anyways. He was not going to tempt it.

Anna was hugging herself as she sat in the car, staring outside the window. They were driving to the airport so that they could fly back to Savielt.

"Change of plans Aran. Fly us to that town Tono has been recommending ever since he came back." Yuu said into the intercom.

"Yes General." Aran answered.

Anna looked at Yuu, her eyebrow raised in question.

"You need a vacation." Yuu told her, but she was already shaking her head.

"I need to go home."

"Humour me for one day."

"Yuu..." Anna warned.

"Anna." Yuu retorted, and she smiled slightly.

"How did you get here so fast anyways?" she asked. "Weren't you doing something secret and dangerous?"

Yuu seemed to be weighing his words, when Anna spoke again. "I can't take more deception today Yuu."

"We mounted an attack on Kuonji's castle. We won, by the way, and Mikan finally has her divorce. I blocked your emotions for the fight, and when I opened the channel up again, I knew at once something had gone really wrong here. I called Aran and he told me you were at the hotel." Yuu said quietly.

Anna looked at him.

"I ran all the way here. I am fast when I am in a hurry." Yuu shrugged and she gaped.

"You ran?"

"Vampire speed is something else, and I am faster than most." Yuu said modestly.

Anna blinked and tears slid down her cheeks again. Yuu scowled, before he pulled her close and wiped them away.

"Quit crying woman. I have seen more than enough of your tears to last me a century." He admonished.

"Freaking immortal." She said, even as she dropped her head on his shoulder.

Yuu stroked her hair. "Stop crying Anna."

"I'm trying." She said wiping the tears away furiously.

"We're at the plane." Aran's voice came over the intercom.

"Good. I am sick of this city." Yuu said as he helped her out of the car.

* * *

><p>"No." Anna said seriously, but Yuu just looked at her.<p>

"Yuu it's very _very_ expensive." She said, knowing that she was losing ground. They were shopping in what was probably the most exclusive clothing and jewellery store of the city, and he seemed to want to buy her an entire wardrobe from here.

"You're a woman. You like expensive things. That is something that has not changed with time." Yuu told her, making her chuckle, though it felt fake.

"You're spoiling me." She accused.

"And? Who else am I going to spoil? Mikan? Natsume will rip my heart out. And I refuse to spoil any other vamp. They spoil themselves." Yuu said with false innocence.

"But it's still very expensive." She said, but there was no fight behind it anymore.

"And I am very rich. Do you really think I was just sitting around for the past millennia?" Yuu murmured as he shooed her in the direction of the changing rooms with the designer dress in her hand.

"Millennia?" Anna squeaked.

"I am not that much younger than Natsume. Now go, change. And hurry. Who knows what I might buy for you if you're not here to stop me." Yuu said with a smirk.

Anna gave him a martyred look, before doing as he had asked.

Then he turned to the saleswoman who had been watching them with a smile.

"She needs accessories that go with that dress. Maybe diamonds?" Yuu asked.

"If I may Sir, I have just the thing, though it's not diamonds." She said, and Yuu gave her a steady look.

"If it makes her smile, I'll buy you diamonds." He said and the woman's eyes widened. She knew he wasn't joking.

* * *

><p>Anna stepped out of the changing room to find Yuu gone, but there was a saleswoman waiting for her.<p>

"Umm have you seen the man I am here with? Blonde with green eyes?" she asked hesitantly, though she knew that if this woman had seen Yuu, she would not be forgetting him anytime soon. He was just that hard to get out of your mind.

"Of course Ma'am. He asked me to wait for you here." The woman said sweetly and Anna relaxed a bit. So he had not ditched her. Then she mentally shook herself. She knew Yuu would never ditch her. _He couldn't._

"Ma'am I have new shoes for you that go with the dress." The woman said smiling and Anna gave her a surprised look, then sighed. When Yuu had decided she needed new everything, he had meant it.

"Fine. Did he pick them out or he left me a few to choose from?" Anna asked. They had chosen the dress together and it had actually been a lot of fun. She was surprised that he had let her do this on her own. _Maybe it had not been so much fun for him?_

"He left a few for you to choose from." The woman supplied.

Anna took one look at the shoes and knew which ones she wanted. Yuu was right, maybe women in general had not changed that much over the years, especially when they were feeling down; and he was definitely a master at handling them.

"Okay so where is he?" she asked as she slipped on her new heels.

"Right here." Yuu said from behind her, making her whirl around.

"You scared me." Anna said with her hand on her heart. Yuu smirked, before he pulled something out of his pocket.

It was an antique sapphire pendant, with emeralds surrounding it, set in burnished white gold in the shape of the moon, hanging from a black ribbon. The emeralds were the exact shade of his eyes.

Anna looked at the pendant in surprise, then up at him.

"Don't say no." He said softly and she shook her head, too moved to speak. He had distracted her with the shoes while he had gone looking for this. It was so beautiful.

Anna felt tears prick her eyes, even as an angelic smile lit her face. Her first real smile of the day.

"Thanks. Put it on me?" Anna murmured, her voice choked with emotion.

Yuu slipped the ribbon around her throat and did the clasp. Then he lightly kissed the back of her neck, even as he threw his credit card to the saleswoman. With a smile she slipped away. She had to ring his purchases through, and buy diamonds for herself.

Ann leaned back into him, allowing him to support her, hold her. His warmth seeped into her, and she closed her eyes to just savor the peace he was bringing her.

"What do you want to do now?" she asked turning towards him slightly. Her back was pressed to his chest, but by turning they were almost face to face now.

"I don't think you want to know." Yuu replied.

"Does it break the 'just friends' clause?" Anna asked without opening her eyes.

"Quite brutally." Yuu admitted.

"You're right. I don't think I want to know." She murmured. He did not react to her words, not in any way, though she knew that they had to have hurt him. But to him she came first.

She opened her eyes, and looked into his. All she could see was gentleness in his gaze. All he wanted was for her to feel better, and that was it.

Anna moved closer and kissed him. It was a light brush of her lips against his, but it was a kiss, and not a friendly one. They both knew it.

"I am removing that clause." She told him quietly.

* * *

><p>When Yuu entered the mansion it was nearing midnight, and he had his arm around Anna who was dead tired, and leaning heavily on him. Aran had all thier shopping bags. He came to an abrupt stop in the main hall.<p>

"What's happened?" Yuu asked, immediately sensing the tension in the air.

"Kendiar has kidnapped Mikan." Hotaru whispered, silent tears streaming down her face.


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I do not own GA or any of its characters. **

**Thanks a lot for reviewing: **

**Burntjewels15 - thanks, and that was an intriguing suggestion. I will keep it in mind :) **

**DarkyrawrXD - I looked and looked.. and I the only thing I remember abt coming up with that name is that I have a frnd called Aren, and I scrambled his name to get Aran. that's all. what does Aran mean? **

**Serenity012**

**sapphireangel09 **

**KeroNya - thanks :) **

**princess shalott evermore**

**akjupiter - eventually**

**Crimson Siege - lol thanks for the cookie **

**Kylee-Cat - thank you! **

**nightrain12345 - nope. well.. we don't know for sure.. but its Yura not Luna. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 17<strong>

Mikan woke up to a steady drip-drip sound. She sat up feeling disoriented, and looked around. She did not recognize the place, and nor could she remember how she had gotten here.

She was sitting on a chaise lounge in the middle of a grand hall of an ancient looking mansion. The place seemed to have been unused for many years, judging by the cobwebs that hung everywhere, and yet, there was no dust.

The theme for the place was monochrome, as everything was either white or black, and age seemed to have left the colors unaffected. In the background, she could still hear that steady dripping sound. It bothered her in the otherwise silent place.

Mikan stood up and moved towards the source of the sound, needing to know what was causing it. Somehow, she had a feeling that if she found out what was making that sound, she'd remember what had brought her here.

She came to a door and it opened smoothly when she touched it. The sound of dripping got louder when she walked down a white corridor. The only light came from behind her, but even then she could tell that there was another door at the end of the hallway. Her dress trailed behind her. It too matched the house, and she knew that whoever had placed her in this house, had also taken the time to dress her.

Mikan touched the door, suddenly afraid of what she would find on the other side, but she knew she had to look. The door swished open, and she felt a scream lodge in her throat, but she was too scared to even scream.

"Ruka.." she managed to choke out in a whisper, and he opened his swollen eyes to look at her.

"Hide." Ruka said through shredded lips.

"We have to get out of here." Mikan said, taking a deep breath of the blood tinged air, and moving forward to figure out how to lower him from the ceiling.

"There is no getting out of here for me. Run if you can." Ruka told her, his eyes urgent.

"I won't leave you." Mikan said fervently.

"How very... noble. But then how could I expect less from Natsume's _Rasa_." Said a clear voice from behind them and it made Mikan cry out in surprise and fear.

"Let me help you my dear. You cannot possibly handle these chains alone." Kendiar Hyuuga said with a winsome smile, before going on to lower Ruka onto the ground and freeing him of the chains that bound him. Ruka was too weak to stand, and he collapsed on the floor. His wounds had stopped healing hours ago.

This was the only room that broke the monochromatic scheme of the house. It was dyed red, in Ruka's blood.

"Why are you doing this? He's your son." Mikan whispered, even as she went to Ruka's side.

"Of course he isn't. A vampire and _Rasa_ can both cheat, but they can only have children with the one they are bonded to. I never slept with the Nogi _Rasa_. It was all a farce to fake my death." Kendiar said dismissively.

Mikan paled, moving closer to Ruka's side as she heard these words.

"So I'm..." Ruka managed to whisper, but he could not finish the sentence.

"Yes, you're a Nogi through and through. Natsume always knew this. It is very rare for a vampire to find his Black Moon, and so not much is known about them, but Natsume knows a lot. He knew that the idea of me having a child with another vampire's _Rasa_ was impossible. He must have been feeling like keeping a pet at the time." Kendiar shrugged.

Mikan looked at Ruka, but his eyes were on Kendiar. "You don't know my brother at all."

"Weren't you listening? He's not your brother." Kendiar said as he sat down on a sofa.

"He is in every way that counts." Ruka answered.

"Then what would you do for him? Would you go through what I did to you and more to save his woman?"

"Gladly." Ruka answered without hesitation.

"Ruka NO!" Mikan cried but neither vampire was listening to her.

"Very well then. As long as you do not ask for mercy, I will not touch her. She has to watch though." Kendiar said with a clap of his hands. Then he dragged Mikan away from Ruka and tied her to a chair, before proceeding to hang Ruka back from the ceiling.

Ruka never screamed, and he never begged, not for mercy and not for death. No matter what Kendiar did.

Mikan screamed for him, she begged, she pleaded, but Kendiar did not listen, and he did not stop, not for a moment.

* * *

><p>Natsume stepped over the rubble of yet another mansion, scowling, before he glanced at his map, and made a cross. He could taste Mikan's terror on the tip of his tongue, and yet he was left with such mundane ways to find her.<p>

"Master!" Yuu said from behind him and Natsume whirled around, his sword at Yuu's throat. Natsume stared at him for a long moment before he sheathed the blade.

"What?" he snapped.

"If you accept the position of the Tobita Clan Chief, you might be able to use to the Clan ring to find her." Yuu said quietly.

"Might? I need concrete. We're looking through mansions that father_might_ be using to hide them both and are finding nothing. I need more than might, Yuu." Natsume yelled in frustration. His fists were clenched so hard that blood was dripping from them. "I have turned ten mansions into piles of stones in three hours, and I have found no trace of my _Rasa_ or my brother."

"Might is all we have right now." Yuu answered, his voice holding his own anger and frustration even though he kept his expression stoic.

Natsume snarled an expletive before he punched the ground, making cracks fan out in all directions, but then he suddenly became very still.

"By all that is holy... " he whispered, his eyes wide, and all his concentration inward.

* * *

><p>"You've become silent all of a sudden." Kendiar said, grabbing Mikan's face and raising her chin so that he could meet her eyes.<p>

Mikan stared back, her expression defiant. "Why should I beg when it shall only fall on deaf ears?"

"True. But that is not all. You are doing something. I wonder what... There is no way for you to contact Natsume. None at all." Kendiar mused, his fingers sliding on her skin due to Ruka's blood.

"And no one except Natsume can hold their own against you." Mikan said quietly.

Kendiar laughed. "Well said."

"I guess I will go back to my amusement." He said, turning and going back to Ruka. Tears streamed down Mikan's face, but she made no protest, instead she concentrated inward on what she was doing. She was not sure if it would work, but it was the only hope she had. _It had to work._

* * *

><p>"I have the location." Anna said as soon as Natsume answered his phone. "It's a mansion right outside the eastern border of the city in the middle of nowhere. I am emailing you the coordinates right now."<p>

"Thanks." Natsume said before he clicked the phone off and opened up the email that she had sent. He finally knew where Mikan was being held.

* * *

><p>"You are bothering me, Natsume's <em>Rasa<em>." Kendiar said, staring at her with narrowed eyes.

"You swore that as long as I did not ask for mercy you would not touch her." Ruka whispered in a low broken voice.

"Actually, I said that. I never swore it. You should be glad, you bought her a few hours. That is more than enough, no?" Kendiar asked with practiced nonchalance and Ruka let out a roar of fury.

"Well, see now that is real. His reactions are honest." Kendiar murmured to Mikan, ignoring an enraged Ruka. "Yours on the other hand are fake."

He grabbed her by the throat and pulled her up until her feet were dangling a foot above ground, then he shook her hard. Mikan gasped for breath, even as she tried to grab her own throat around his hand.

"Maybe I should make sure that you're not doing anything. You can't be doing anything if you're too busy screaming, and lets face it, you're a screamer." Kendiar's expression itself terrified Mikan, but she made no sound, and tried to keep her expressing as blank as she possibly could.

"Maybe I am just trying to distract you." Mikan gasped hoarsely.

"Oh?" Kendiar placed her back on her feet, eyebrow raised in amused expectation.

"So that he could get behind you." Mikan said with a smile, just as Ruka pushed a poker straight through Kendiar's heart. It would not kill him, but it would hopefully delay him a little.

Ruka grabbed her hand and yanked her around Kendiar. They ran out of the red room, but Ruka was so badly wounded that he could barely keep up with Mikan's human speed.

He stopped at the front door. "I'll be able to give you a few minutes more. Go."

"I am not leaving you with that monster." Mikan said, her eyes pleading with his.

"You are not leaving at all, my dear." Kendiar Hyuuga said and Mikan cringed, refusing to look around. Ruka pulled her behind him, even though he knew he was not strong enough to protect her.

"They're both leaving." Natsume said his voice filled with rage. Kendiar whirled around, but he was too slow, and Natsume's sword pierced cleanly through him.

Kendiar fought back, but he was wounded, and he was no match for the terrible rage coursing through his son. Natsume fought like a demon straight from hell. His wounds did not matter, nothing mattered, except the damage he meted out to his enemy, and today Kendiar Hyuuga was nothing more than his enemy. He was not his father, he was nothing, except the man who had tortured his brother, and who had tried to harm something he should never even have looked wrong at; Mikan.

Kendiar could see he was losing, and suddenly, he threw his sword at Natsume before he turned and ran. It was an action so surprising that even Natsume was stunned for a moment, and by then it was too late. Kendiar was gone.

"Brother, you should take Mikan home." Ruka whispered.

Natsume turned to look at him, and then he was at his side, his arm going around him, and curses spilling from his mouth as he took in just how badly wounded Ruka was.

"Worth it. He never got around to Mikan. She'll probably have nightmares though." Ruka managed to say.

"I'll be okay." Mikan moving closer to Natsume, and he reached out and wrapped his other arm around her waist, holding her tightly to him, breathing in her scent deeply.

"Let's get you home, Master Ruka." Yuu said quietly, and he took Ruka from Natsume, before carefully picking him up.

Natsume turned completely to Mikan, his eyes were glittering and it took her a moment to realize that they were tears. Before she could say anything, Natsume kissed her deeply, like she was air and he was suffocating, like she was water he had been lost in the desert. He picked her up, his arms around her, supporting her, caressing her, and at the same time imprisoning her. He would never let go of her, and she knew it.

When they parted, Mikan looked into his eyes and she could see his desperation there, and she knew that the kiss had only managed to help him control it a little. It was still there, right beneath the surface.

The tears came in silver rivers down her cheeks now that she was safe in his arms, but she ignored them. Instead she made a request.

"Burn this place down." Mikan whispered.

"You heard her." Natsume said.

"Yes Master." Tono answered quietly.

* * *

><p>"How's Ruka doing now?" Mikan asked.<p>

"He's almost completely healed, and we're almost completely out of blood in the house. Kaname is getting more from the blood bank." Natsume told her.

"You can go to him, you know. I am okay." She told him.

"He'll say the exact same thing." Natsume answered, as he sat on the bed, holding a blanket wrapped Mikan close to him while she nursed the mug of hot chocolate he had brought her.

"He did it for me, you know." Mikan whispered. "Ruka.. he.. told.. almost goaded Kendiar into torturing him so that he would not hurt me."

Natsume was silent, waiting.

"He also said that... Ruka's.. not your.." Mikan could not finish that sentence.

"I know. I always knew. It makes no difference. Ruka may not be Kendiar's son, but he is my brother." Natsume replied. Mikan closed her eyes, and leaned back into him. Tears still slipped from her.

"Shh love, don't cry." Natsume murmured.

"How can someone so cruel be related to you?"

"You should have met my mother. She makes Kendiar look like a walk in the park, but she at least had a code. She would never hurt innocents." Natsume stroked her hair back.

"I am just glad you came when you did. He would have killed Ruka." Mikan's hands were shaking badly, and Natsume took the mug from her and placed it on the bedside table.

"Your idea was brilliant. Switch your emotions to represent the Morse code and give me whatever information you could. That's how we found the mansion." Natsume said softly.

"I just wanted to be home with you, and to have Ruka safe." Mikan told him.

Natsume smiled, before lightly kissing her forehead. "You should rest now. You've had a long day."

"I don't think I can..." Mikan answered, but even as she said so, her eyes closed, and her body relaxed into sleep. Natsume glanced the hot chocolate he had drugged and then back at his peacefully sleeping _Rasa_. He carefully cradled her close. He would not be able to sleep, but he could not move away from her either. He needed her next to him.

* * *

><p><em>"What were you thinking, kidnapping Natsume's Rasa?" <em>

"I just wanted to see what she and the Nogi boy were made of, and just how loyal they were." Kendiar shrugged.

_"And now you have made a mortal enemy out of Natsume." _

"It's not that bad. He'll get over it." Kendiar answered confidently.

_"You better hope so. We need him." _

"And we'll have him." Kendiar replied with a smile.


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I do not own GA or any of its characters. **

**Thanks a lot for reviewing:**

**Kylee-Cat **

**Meocaroba **

**sapphireangel09 **

**KeroNya - where did you get blood oranges from? watching dexter? **

**crimson siege **

**akjupiter - he might've killed Ruka. Kendiar is a very impulsive person. **

**Burntjewels15 - thanks **

**Xxdarkness-angelxX **

**Serenity012**

**xXBluefangXx **

**Princess Mei Mikan **

**Claerine **

**Smiley0016 - thanks!**

**IRockBianca - i m glad your entire class liked my story :) **

**Xythri - thanks for the review. Savielt is an original city i created and the time is modern time. but the city is a bit isolated and Natsume is a very big deal there. the setting is somewhere in Europe. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 18<strong>

"How are you doing?" Natsume asked Ruka as he entered the brightly lit room.

"Peachy." Ruka answered sarcastically.

"I see that you picked up some of Mikan's vocabulary." Natsume retorted, even as he came to stand in front of his brother.

"I am fine, brother." Ruka replied, meeting his eyes.

"It has only been a few hours since I brought you back from there, and your injuries have barely healed. How are you fine?" Natsume asked.

"Then why ask?"

"I did not ask if you were fine. I asked how you were doing. Now stop being ridiculous." Natsume admonished.

Ruka smiled. "Your way of showing affection is always confusing. Now is there any reason why you have left Mikan alone while she is in a drugged sleep?"

"Is there any reason why you have done the same to Hotaru?" Natsume asked quietly.

"She's... The entire time I was at Kendiar's mercy.. I could feel Hotaru's panic and worry for me. Now that I am back, she has attached herself to me. It is sweet, but after the amount of blood I took from her, it is not really healthy for her. She needs rest." Ruka replied.

"That is not what I asked." Natsume answered.

"I am afraid that although the thought of losing me has brought her running into my arms right now, she'll just leave me afterwards." Ruka said quietly.

"I can forbid her from leaving you." Natsume offered.

"I will not shackle her to me." Ruka said adamantly.

"Then have some faith. Maybe this time she will stay." Natsume said gently.

"Maybe. Speaking of... brother, am I, Kendiar's son?" Ruka asked.

"Should you not be asking if you are my brother or not?" Natsume asked quietly. Ruka knew that everything depended on his answer.

"I will always be your brother. Nothing can change that." Ruka answered without hesitation.

Natsume smiled, and Ruka saw relief in his eyes. He had not realized just how tense Natsume had been, until it went out of him. "No, you are lucky enough to not be related to that creep."

"I see." Ruka murmured. "That is good to know. I believe this raises my position in the Nogi clan. Think I can get them to give us something cool? Like Yuu has that arm band and bangle? And even his Clan Chief ring?"

Natsume chuckled. "Nogi clan has only offensive things. Nothing you would enjoy playing with."

Ruka sighed. "Useless."

"Something like that." Natsume agreed.

"Now I have a question for you." Natsume said moving to a chair and sitting down, and indicating the chair next to his. He did not speak again until Ruka was seated as well.

"Tell me everything Kendiar did to you." Natsume's voice was soft, but it allowed for no arguments.

* * *

><p>"Where did you go?" Hotaru asked sleepily when Ruka entered his room again. He looked at her in surprise.<p>

"I have vampire blood in my system. The drug was not that effective on me. I suppose the other victim of it is Mikan?" she asked.

"Yes." Ruka answered as he slipped in next to her, and pulled her close to him. "I wanted to get some air. Then Brother showed up and we talked for a while."

Hotaru nodded, but then she looked up at him.

"You're pale."

"I am a vampire." Ruka replied with a roll of his eyes.

"And I have known you for over 150 years. Quit lying." She retorted.

Ruka stared at her for a long moment before he asked in a quiet voice "Hotaru, for tonight, will you just let me love you? Please, just be mine?"

Hotaru smiled, even as tears misted her eyes. "Yes."

* * *

><p>"You need to sleep too." Anna told Yuu from where she was curled up on his couch.<p>

"Not really. Not a lot." He answered absently, as he stood staring outside his window in the dark room. He could not get the image of a bloody Ruka outside his head. Even then, Ruka had placed Mikan behind him. He had been willing to defend her to his last breath. Yuu felt like he had been the one who had failed Mikan and Ruka today. Natsume was not the only one who was supposed to protect them. Yuu was as well. He had failed.

"Yuu." She admonished, and he turned and focussed his troubled gaze on her.

"Why should I listen to you? You would not even listen to me and sleep on the bed. Neither would you sleep in a guest room. _You do not make sense."_ He said coming close to her.

Anna sat up. "So? I have an excuse."

"Let's hear it."

"I'm a woman."

Yuu was so stunned, that he just stared at her. "Please tell me you did not just say that."

"I did, and you were so shocked that you lost the argument. I win." Anna told him calmly.

"Right." Yuu sighed and fell onto the couch next to her. Then suddenly before Anna could react, he had picked her up and then deposited her and her blanket both upon the king sized, canopied bed.

"You are not sleeping on the couch." He told her. "I am."

Anna gave him a long look. Then she calmly threw off the extra blanket that he had taken from the couch, on the floor; and slipped under his comforter. Yuu's eyes grew hotter as she stretched luxuriously and then turned a bit to fluff the pillows, letting her hair fall over one shoulder, while baring the other to his gaze. It was not that hard since she was wearing a tank top and shorts to bed.

"Anna..." Yuu warned.

She turned to face him, her face a mask of innocence. "Yeah?"

"Don't." Yuu said quietly.

"You were the one who dumped me on _your_ bed." She replied, even as she stretched some more and Yuu could hear the silk sheets sliding against her skin.

The comforter was pooled at her waist, but now she lay back down and pulled it up to her chin. Yuu let out a breath he hadn't even known he was holding.

"There is room enough if you want to join me." Anna said softly just as he lay down on the couch. Yuu became as still as a statue, before he turned his head to look at her.

"Anna!" he snapped, his eyes landing on where she was holding the blanket open in invitation.

"I am only offering you sleep in your own bed, Yuu. If you do not even have that much control..." she let it hang, but the challenge was laid.

In the next instant he was sliding into the bed. But he did not just slip in. He moved close to her, and pulled her into his arms. He had expected her to balk, to protest, but instead she settled in his arms happily, resting her cheek trustingly on his shoulder.

"Idiot. Why else would I want to stay in your room?" she murmured, even as her body finally started to relax. "Where else could I have felt safe after a day like this?"

Yuu's eyes widened at the revelation, and he pulled her closer still. Now he understood why Mikan kept telling Natsume not to bother reading her emotions, because he could not interpret them worth a damn. It seemed that Yuu was not as good at it as he had initially thought either.

* * *

><p>Mikan could hear a steady drip-drip sound. She tried to shake it off, but she couldn't. She woke up screaming. Natsume was there when she did, and he hugged her tightly until she stopped shaking.<p>

Mikan raised her tear stained face to his.

She opened her mouth, but no words came out, Finally she gave in, and just hugged him again, silent tears still slipping her control.

"It'll all be okay." Natsume murmured to her.

"You promised no more lies." She whispered hoarsely, without even looking up.

"I'll try my hardest to make this one true." Natsume answered.

"Is.." Mikan started, but then she looked up at him, with wide fearful eyes. "Is Ruka okay?"

"He's working on it. He will be all right." Natsume answered. "Try to go back to sleep, love. You need rest. I'll be right here."

"What about us? All of us? He'll come back." Mikan whispered with haunted eyes.

"And when he does, we will take care of it. Do not worry so. Trust me." Natsume said with such absolute confidence that Mikan could do nothing but believe in his lie.

* * *

><p><strong>Outside a Mansion in the Middle of a Dense Forest: <strong>

"I am amazed you found me, Kokoroyomi." Kendiar Hyuuga said as he lightly stepped over a log.

"It was not easy." Koko replied, stepping out of the shadows. His appearance had changed drastically. Gone were the charmingly good looks, and the easy smiles. His face was now set in hard lines. His clothes were in tatters, and he was covered in forest leaves. His hair was a tangled mess, and his eyes had a glint in them, that would warn anyone that he was on the brink of madness, or murder, or both.

"I am amazed you're alive." Kendiar added.

"That too was not easy. Harder still, was to make Yuu believe that he had killed me." Koko answered.

"Indeed. Dead man walking." Kendiar chuckled. "Seems you are a true vampire."

"I did not come here to discuss popular fiction." Koko snarled.

"Why did you come here?" Kendiar's voice was starting to go cold.

"We have a common enemy. Natsume." Koko answered.

"Oh? What makes you think I need your help?" now he was just amused.

"I know everything there is to know about them." Koko sad with an evil smile.

"Welcome to my home Kokoroyomi." Kendiar Hyuuga said with an evil smile of his own.


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I do not own GA or any of its characters. **

**Thanks a lot for reviewing:**

**Claerine - lol **

**nightrain12345 **

**The Burnt Jewel **

**Serenity012**

**sapphireangel09 **

**Princess Mei Mikan **

**KyouyaxCloud **

**KeroNya - LOL **

**HEATHER**

**Crimson Siege - no one is indestructible. **

**Smiley0016 **

**chiutane13 **

**Author Note: I am really really sorry it took me so long to update. Sadly, I had most of the chapter written, I just kept wanting to make it longer. LOL. Then today I realized it was 3000 words, and I was like.. OH! Time to update. Not to mention I have been busy.. sigh. **

**Enjoy :) **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 19<strong>

"I am going home." Anna said coldly.

"It is not safe." Yuu replied, his expression saying that this discussion was over.

"And? The university is not safe either. Does not mean I am going to quit working." Anna retorted, and he gave her an incredulous look, as if he had expected her to do just that.

"I am not allowing some creep to rule my life. I will do exactly as I said I would. I will live in my house and go teach my classes. This is not my home." Her eyes were narrowed by the end, then she shrugged and turned to Natsume.

"No offense. It is a nice home, I just prefer mine." Anna offered.

"None taken." Natsume smiled like a fallen angel.

"Stop encouraging her." Yuu snarled at Natsume, who raised both his brows.

"She is a grown woman, and can make her own decisions." Natsume told him, fighting back a smirk.

Anna nodded. "Exactly. I choose to leave. This place is nice, but you are being annoying like a prison guard and I don't do prisons. I am allergic to them."

Yuu was suddenly in front of her and he looked very frustrated.

"I am not asking you to move in with _me. _I am just asking you to stay here! Why is that so hard?" He snapped.

"Why are you getting so cranky?" Anna asked poking him in the chest. "How many centuries since you got laid Tobi?"

Yuu glared at her, pursing his lips, knowing she was baiting him. Natsume though was having a great time. "Possibly two centuries." He offered to Anna.

"That explains a lot." She said, even as her own lips turned up in amusement.

"So Tobi, get it out of your head that you can boss me around. No matter how sorry I may feel about how long it might have been for you." She told him sagely.

Natsume had the gall to chuckle. Yuu growled.

"You want to live in your own house, right? That's it, yes?" He gritted out.

"He finally gets it!" Anna pumped her fist in the air.

"Very well. You will be in your own home by tonight. Now if you will excuse me." Yuu turned to leave, his expression smoothing out.

"Where're you going?" Anna asked, catching hold of his arm. She did not like the thought of him away from her, and she did not want to evaluate her feelings about it. At all.

"To get laid. Apparently it's been a while." Yuu retorted, before he vanished from the room.

"Did he really just say that?" She asked, turning to Natsume, who looked like he was having a hard time not laughing out loud.

"Indeed. You my dear, are most impressive. Where did you come up with 'Tobi'?" He asked.

Anna suddenly grinned, and went and sat on the couch next to him. "Nothing usually gets to him, so I figured I should work on bugging him until I found something that worked. Tobi works. But I think he might slaughter anyone but me for using it. You do realize I have been here for a week and trying to get home for just as long? Of course I needed to find ways to annoy him, at least."

"Is the guest room that uncomfortable?" Natsume asked, grinning. He knew full well she was staying in Yuu's room.

Anna rolled her eyes. "I am staying with him and you know it. Though he's been sleeping on the couch after the first night, so you should ask him, if the couch is comfortable or not. Obviously you did not find it comfortable enough."

Natsume raised an eyebrow.

"Mikan did show me the picture Ruka took of you two in bed. And you were _supposed _to be sleeping on the couch that night." Anna smirked.

Natsume suddenly laughed. "You're telling me that you may have given me dirt on him, but you have dirt on me. Is that it?"

"Nope. I am telling you that I needed to talk right now, but that does not mean you have my permission to tease Yuu with what we talked about." Anna smiled.

Natsume smiled back. "You are a lot like Mikan. Scary in ways I could never have imagined."

Now it was Anna's turn to laugh. "When are they getting back anyways?"

"Should be anytime now. I am surprised you did not go shopping with them." Natsume answered.

"I had bigger fish to fry." Anna said seriously.

"Yes, one called Yuu." Natsume was grinning again.

"That's the one."

"And they're here. Come along, and let us see what they have conquered in the markets." Natsume said as he stood up. Anna allowed him to take her elbow as he led her to where Mikan, Ruka, Hotaru, Tono and Tsubasa had come back from shopping, and were just placing the bags down.

Mikan smoothed down her deep gold dress. It was a halter, but the neck dipped down to her waist and there was no back, with only the ribbons of the halter trailing over her bare back. Her deep neckline and backless dress were only accentuated by the fact that her hair was all done up. The dress fell below her ankles, almost hiding the 3 inch golden peep toes she was wearing with it. Her only jewellery was a thick deeply engraved gold bracelet.

"I like the gold eye make up the most." Ruka said with a sly smile. Mikan smacked him.

"I think he was sincere." Yuu said wryly from her other side.

"Don't make me more nervous." She told him.

"How come I am the only one who gets hit?" Ruka pouted, and Mikan turned to him with a sweet smile before leaning in and lightly kissing his cheek.

Yuu chuckled. "There, you're compensated."

"No, she was just setting the trap." Ruka said as he wiped the lipstick hastily from his cheek, and just then Hotaru walked in.

Yuu smirked, while Mikan smiled angelically.

"What's going on here?" Hotaru asked, frowning.

"Nothing, love. What brings you here?" Ruka asked.

"I was sure you'd be scaring her." Hotaru retorted, making both Yuu and Mikan laugh. Ruka just sighed.

"It's not an occasion where you need to be scared though. I mean it's just a party." Hotaru murmured, turning to Mikan, and seeing the tension beneath the calm exterior.

"Yes, just a party. With everyone who is anyone in the city attending. And _he _made me the guest of honour. He's mad." Mikan replied.

"He's in love. It's the same thing." Yuu told her. Those words made her smile in spite of her worry.

"And I hate this dress." Mikan announced.

"But I am damn sure my brother loves it." Ruka smirked.

"And I am damn sure that he will be glaring at a lot of men tonight." Yuu added, looking like he wanted to laugh.

"He will have two less to worry about if I kill you two right here." Mikan growled, making both the men chuckle.

"He doesn't worry about them. They're taken. Speaking of.. I met Anna on my way down, and she looks stunning, and mad as all hell. She was not expecting Natsume to throw a surprise party tonight and she suspects foul play by you Yuu. She is certain that you did this so that she would not leave the mansion tonight." Hotaru said, looking entertained.

Yuu sighed. "I can tell she's angry, and before you get angry at me as well Mikan, no, I did not conspire with Natsume to throw this party."

"Then you better go, and make it up to her." Mikan said.

"No. I am staying with you, until Natsume has welcomed his guests and can come take you to introduce you to them. If he can play nice enough to actually greet his guests, then I can stay here for a while." Yuu replied.

Ruka rolled his eyes, but remained silent. He knew that Yuu felt responsible for what had happened to them and that he took it very seriously that someone was always with Mikan, Hotaru, and him. He was protected almost as much as the Rasa's now. It was annoying but oddly gratifying, to know how much his brother and his friends loved him.

As if summoned by their thoughts, Natsume entered the room. He had eyes only for Mikan.

"This was a bad idea." He finally muttered and Mikan paled.

"Explain to her brother." Ruka scowled.

Natsume looked at him in surprise then seemed to notice Mikan's expression. He was suddenly next to her, his arm going around her.

"Not what you think love. But this dress was a terrible idea. You look just so stunning in it. How am I to tolerate everyone staring at you, and not kill them?" Natsume asked seriously.

"Because I don't feel anything for any of them?" Mikan asked with a small smile.

"Humm.." Natsume's voice was soft before he bent down and brushed his mouth near her collarbone.

"Natsume! What the.." Mikan started and stopped when she realized that he had just given her a hickey. A very visible hickey.

She gaped at him. "That was so... so.. juvenile."

"You want me to kill a few men?" he asked calmly. "I can prick a finger, and a few drops of my blood will heal the hickey."

Mikan glared at him, before sighing in defeat. "Very well."

Yuu left the two couples to go to the main hall and went to find Anna.

"So why are we skulking in our own party?" Hotaru asked Ruka, with a raise of her brows.

"This is not skulking. We're just dancing, but in a corner." He replied, pulling her closer.

"I know what's wrong Ruka. I can see what's bothering you." She said, her expression turning sad.

"And what would that be?" He asked, his voice quiet.

"You think I'll leave you again." Hotaru was looking him straight in the eyes and she could see the pain there, even though he smiled.

"Yes, and you will come back to me too. It is a dance we have been dancing for a while now." He murmured.

"When... " Hotaru hesitated, but then ploughed on, "When Kendiar had you.. I did not know if I would ever see you again. Until that time, you've been the only constant thing in my life. I always thought that you'd be there forever. But suddenly, all my certainty was gone..."

"I hated it. I still hate this insecurity, Ruka. It's not me." Hotaru's voice faltered even as her arms around his neck tightened, pulling them even closer.

"We started wrong, you and I. By the time, things cooled enough, I was used to travelling all over the place, and you did not want to leave your brother. I know we have a lot of work to do in our relationship, but before, we always left it for next time. This time, I am not going to leave anything to next time. I am going to stay and we are going to make this work." Hotaru was beseeching him, and he knew every word was heartfelt.

"We'll make it work, you and I. After all, if my brother can manage to have a relationship, we most definitely can." Ruka smiled, and Hotaru smiled back, even though he could detect a shimmer of tears in her eyes.

"Can we..." she murmured, her eyes finally leaving his to check their surroundings.

"...ditch this party? Sure. As soon as you say hi to your friend, the mayor. He's been staring at you for a while now." Ruka answered. Hotaru grinned up at him, and allowed him to wrap a possessive arm around her as they walked to the mayor.

Natsume lightly kissed the back of Mikan's neck, before moving to the side and handing her a glass of ice wine. She smiled at the drink, even as she turned her back on the huge grounds that she had been gazing at, leaning over the balcony's banister. They both stood side by side now, but facing in opposite directions. Mikan was now looking into the main hall through the huge glass windows and slightly blowing curtains, while Natsume was looking over the manor grounds.

Natsume took a sip of his own scotch. "Remember, you need to stay away from balconies." He murmured.

"Should you be annoying me more after making me go through that?" Mikan retorted, taking a sip of the ice wine.

"I have no idea what you are talking about. I thought you liked parties." Natsume said innocently.

"Natsume." Mikan's voice was cold, and he gave her an unrepentant look.

"Yuu needed one more night."

"So it _was_ about Anna." Mikan said, turning to fully face him.

"Yes. Though of course he did not ask me to interfere. He never would. But I could hardly leave him alone." Natsume replied.

Mikan nodded, even as she rolled her eyes.

"At least it was for a good cause." She murmured.

"Yes my love, and so now would you care to..." Natsume scowled, his head cocking to the side, seeming to listen to something. Before Mikan knew what was going on, Natsume was in front of her, his arms around her. The move was so sudden, that her hand with the glass of ice wine was crushed between them, and the glass broke, the shards embedding themselves inside her skin. For the first time since she had met him, Natsume did not seem to care that she was hurt. A moment later she found out why.

Gunshots suddenly erupted in the main hall followed immediately by screams, the flashes of light, marking the shooters. She could hear other sounds as well, like breaking glass and crashes, but the gunshots were the loudest. Natsume tucked her closer, and every time she felt him jerk slightly, she knew a bullet had hit him.

"Natsume.." her voice was a bare whisper, but her agony came through loud and clear to him. He knew it was all for him. Before he could think better of it, Natsume raised her face to his and kissed her.

Just as suddenly as they had started, the gunshots stopped, but the screaming continued.

"Master, Mikan, are you both all right?" Yuu asked, suddenly appearing on the balcony.

"We're fine. What of the humans?" Natsume asked, breaking his kiss.

"Tono and Kaname are moving among them, giving them tiny dosages of blood, that should help them survive. There should be no causalities. I have called the human emergency services. We'll just say that no one from the house was wounded." Yuu summarized.

"No. I'll go in. I'll need stitches on my hand." Mikan answered.

In one fluid motion Natsume stepped away from her and pulled her hand up. He was scowling furiously.

"If I go in injured then we can say you pushed us both out of the line of fire. If none of us are injured, that makes us suspicious, and we can't be suspicious with all of the city's rich and famous getting shot in our house." Mikan said before he could even tell her to drink his blood.

Yuu sighed. "She is right Master. I will go with her. If you give me a vial of your blood, I will have her drink it as soon as her hand is bandaged." He offered.

Natsume nodded, knowing that with a stubborn Mikan, this was the best he was going to get.

"And you do damage control." Mikan ordered him.

"As my lady commands." Natsume murmured even as his eyes turned to the main door of the grounds where ambulances' and police cars had started to arrive. Then he vanished from the balcony as suddenly as Yuu had appeared.

Yuu paced the room while the doctor stitched Mikan's hand. She had assumed that with so many injured, it would take a while for her to be tended, but she had been wrong. She had not been first priority, but she had found herself facing a doctor within a mere half an hour of arriving at the hospital. Obviously, Yuu still thought the wait had been too long.

"Will you calm down?" Mikan asked him, and he stopped to give her an incredulous look.

"Three men just broke into our home, shot at our guests, and I have _no _idea who they were, and you expect me to calm down?" He bit off.

Mikan considered his words for a long moment, before closing her eyes.

"I don't think you should have said that." The Doctor said drily without looking up from where he was stitching her hand.

"My lady is made of sterner stuff than you can imagine." Yuu replied coldly.

Mikan opened her eyes, and her dark brown eyes met Yuu's piercing green gaze. He was right. She was stronger than this.

"They snuck in. How could anyone sneak into the manor?" She whispered, and she saw Yuu's eyes widen as he realized what she meant. Without another word, he turned to make a call to Tono.

"Where is Anna?" She asked him when he had hung up.

"Manor. For tonight." He answered, and she could see worry in his eyes.

Just then the door opened and Natsume entered.

"Go to the manor Yuu. Anna needs you and I need to see that Mikan is all right." He said quietly.

Yuu nodded and left.

Natsume came and sat next to her. He took her uninjured hand in both of his own. Her other hand had been given a local anaesthetic and was completely numb for the stitches.

"Everyone will be all right." He said, knowing that those were the words that she needed to hear the most.

Mikan met his eyes, and he gave in, reaching down and kissing her; completely ignoring the disapproving doctor.

"Will you be all right?" she asked when they parted, still close enough that she could feel his breath on her face.

Natsume smiled lightly. "Of course."


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I do not own GA or any of its characters. **

**Thanks a lot for reviewing:**

**LilBlueBear - thanks **

**crimson siege - lol thanks.. lemme know n i'll see what i can do abt those requests. **

**Serenity012 - thanks **

**Kylee-Cat - you succeeded :) **

**Xxdarkness-angelxX - yep yep **

**Kuroichibineko - thanks **

**Iris petals - thanks for all the reviews. **

**KyouyaxCloud - lol.. here u go **

**The Burnt Jewel - thank you :) **

**sapphireangel09 - thanks :) n here is the next update. **

**Lena - i missed you! and it is good to have you back :) i m trying on the gothic... but it is elusive. ah well.. **

**hopelessly in love with you - u r welcome! **

**fiishes - thanks! ur intuition is correct.. **

**KeroNya - your reviews make me laugh.. n confuse me :P LOL **

**Princess Mei Mikan - thanks **

**Smiley0016 - maybe.. u will find out in this chapter. **

**killerkillua19 - thanks.. i hope u like this chapter, tho its not quite what u were hoping for. **

**Author Note: Enjoy :) **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 20<strong>

"Why are we still here? You were done with her hand twenty minutes ago." Natsume said to the doctor, his voice making terror shiver up the doctor's spine.

"We want to wait until the anesthetic wears off to see if there is any nerve damage. Also I need to give her a shot to make sure there is no infection." The Doctor managed to speak.

Natsume scowled but nodded. Mikan wanted to keep up appearances. If that was what she wanted, then he would help her. Her wishes came first.

"How much longer?"

"Another hour."

"Very well, but she is your first priority." Natsume stated.

"I understand." The Doctor nodded.

Natsume turned and entered the room again to find her watching him with amused eyes.

"You hated the idea of me coming here, but now you would let me stay longer?" Mikan asked.

"I will give you anything you want." Natsume replied, sitting on the bed next to her, and taking her hand in his.

"Tell me something to pass the time?"

"What do you want to know?"

"What does _Black Moon _really mean?" Mikan asked.

"Okay." Natsume took a deep breath. "Rasa means Black Moon. But as we know now, there is only one moon, and its definitely not black."

Mikan gave him a look and he chuckled.

"Some cultures believe in balance and counter balance. Yin and Yang. So it was believed that the moon had a counter balance. A Black moon, to balance the white, but it was invisible in the night sky. It could only be seen when it covered its opposite, the white moon. It was visible, not by its presence, but by the absence of its opposite. The lunar cycle, or the phases of the moon, were this black moon moving in front of the white moon." Natsume explained.

"This must have been a very ancient culture." Mikan said softly.

"The last people to have this theory were my mother's people, and it died with them." Natsume said looking out the window.

"The Rasa, she is the Black Moon. You cannot see her, but she exists, she is there, if only you can find her, she is your balance. She will anchor you to this world, she will make you whole. It is a litany many of us have recited in our darkest hours." Natsume was looking into her eyes now, and Mikan smiled at him, her own eyes filled with tears.

They both started at the knock on the door.

"Come in." Natsume called.

The doctor entered looking nervous as all hell, but Natsume ignored it as due to just an effect of him scaring the man earlier.

"All right, let me check your hand. This will hurt a bit." The doctor said and pressed her injured arm gently.

Mikan bit her lip at the pain but made no sound. The doctor nodded.

"No nerve damage. Now I just need to give you a shot of antibiotics and you can be on your way home." He said.

He prepped the shot, and Mikan started feeling uneasy. Something did not feel right about the doctor anymore.

"Natsume, I don't want this shot anymore." She said frowning. Natsume raised his brows but before he could do anything, the doctor jammed the needle into her arm.

If Natsume had been human, she would have been injected with whatever was in the syringe, but Natsume was not human, and he pulled it out of her arm and the needle went flying across the room. Natsume had the doctor by the throat, his fingers thrust onto his chest.

"Give me a reason to thrust my whole hand into you and pull your heart out." Natsume said coldly.

"I had to." The Doctor said, his eyes showing white with terror.

"What was in the needle?" Natsume asked.

"I don't know. A man gave it to me, and told me if I did not inject your girlfriend with it he would kill my family." The man managed to whisper, though he was very close to fainting.

"Tsubasa!" Natsume called, and one moment later, Tsubasa entered the room. His eyes narrowed when he took in the scene.

"Take _this _to the mansion and send someone to his home to see if his family is indeed being held hostage. If they are, find out by whom. Oh and grab that syringe and find out what's in it." He ordered, hurling a nearly 160 pounds man to Tsubasa as if he were a rag doll.

Then he turned to Mikan, and Natsume felt his breath catch in fear. She was unconscious.

* * *

><p>"Have you given her any blood at all?" Yuu asked as he skidded into Natsume's bedroom.<p>

"No. I wanted to know what was in the needle first, especially since she's mostly stable and she could not have been infected with more than a tiny drop." Natsume answered not looking away from the pale face of his Rasa.

"It's Castillo." Yuu said and Natsume became as still as death.

"What did you say?"

"It's Castillo, Natsume. That was what was in the syringe. Even a tiny drop of the damned thing is enough." Yuu answered, and suddenly he was against the wall, and Natsume's hands were around his neck.

"NO!" Natsume screamed.

Yuu did not try to fight back, and after a moment Natsume flung him out of the room.

Natsume collapsed on the floor, but even now he could not stay away from her. He turned, his eyes searching until they found her pale form, and then feeling sick, knowing what would happen to her _because of what he had done... _

Right then the bedroom door opened and a very unexpected guest stepped into the room. Anna.

Her eyes were puffy, but there were no tears now. She looked determined.

"What's wrong with my best friend, and I swear to God if you give me the same crock and bull story that Yuu did..." She started angrily.

"She's dying."Natsume choked out before she could finish her threat.

Anna swayed, and Natsume found himself moving her to the chair next to the bed without thinking.

She looked at him with pleading eyes.

"Castillo. It's a special poison. Works only on Rasa's. If you have no vampire blood in you, you fall into a coma and die a painless death, but if you do have vampire blood, then it is a horrible prolonged death. The bonded have it worse. The vampires go mad from the pain their women suffer. It was special brand of torture and a fatal way to find a Rasa in a huge crowd. I personally destroyed the last of the trees used to make it." Natsume explained clinically, even though his expression was anything but neutral.

"What about an antidote?" Anna asked.

"Beetles who fed on the trees. When I destroyed the trees..." Natsume let it hang.

"But the trees must still exist somewhere." Anna insisted.

"And she has a day at most." Natsume cried.

"Then give her vampire blood. And while you look for the trees, we'll keep giving her blood. If it has to be yours, then leave blood here. For God's sake Natsume, since when do you give up?" Anna yelled, and something snapped inside him.

He was next to Mikan in an instant, tipping her head back, and placing his wrist to her mouth. Within moments color returned to her skin, and then she started screaming in pain.

Natsume met Anna's eyes.

"It's started. I'll leave blood." He said. Anna nodded.

* * *

><p>Kendiar nodded to Koko. "That was brilliant."<p>

"Of course." Koko answered.

"Natsume will not find the antidote for Castillo. It does not exist." Kendiar murmured. "I only had the poison saved from centuries ago. The plants are all gone."

Koko shook his head. "No. The plants are still there in one place although I do not know the exact location. Only thing is, does he?"

"We'll soon find out." Kendiar murmured.

* * *

><p>"What do we have so far?" Yuu asked, his tone icy.<p>

"The shooters got in through a side passageway that they should not know about. That no human should have known about. The police are interrogating them now, but while they did sing to us under threat of death or worse, the threat of prison does not scare them in the least." Tono answered.

"The Doctor who gave Master's Rasa, Castillo, was telling the truth. He never saw anyone and was given his instructions electronically. His family was being held hostage by more humans. When we questioned them, they too had no idea who had hired them." Tsubasa finished.

"All right. What else?" Yuu's voice was crisp, trying to piece together something that was right below the surface.

"Master killed the men who held the doctor's family hostage before he left. The shooters are to be killed too." Tono added.

"Electronically." Yuu murmured, and suddenly it clicked into place.

"It's him. It's Koko. He's still alive." Yuu snarled.

Every pair of eyes in the room turned to him as he explained his reasoning. Koko was the only vampire who was a hacker. A genius hacker. He would find leading them a merry chase via untraceable hired human goons hilarious. It was so perfectly him.

"If he's still alive..." Tsubasa said softly.

"Then we need to get ready." Yuu finished.

* * *

><p>"You should rest Anna." Yuu said quietly as he sat down next to her.<p>

"No." She said stubbornly. She had been sitting next to Mikan's bed for the past two days and watching her best friend writhe in pain and she was not going to leave her alone.

Yuu sighed and wrapped his arm around her.

"Natsume will find the antidote." He murmured.

"I know."

"You cannot touch Mikan or the poison will spread to you."

" I know."

"I love you."

"I know. Wait, what?" Anna turned to face him to find him smiling slightly.

"You will not serve any purpose by sitting here and torturing yourself." Yuu said quietly, all traces of humour gone. "I know, because I can feel your pain. He will find what he is looking for, and he will come back for her. Every time a Rasa was infected by Castillo, they were not given another drop of vampire blood to lessen their suffering. By giving her a steady amount, we should be able to keep her alive for a long time. She'll survive." Yuu said seriously.

"Will she remember the pain?" Anna whispered.

"I don't know, but I really hope not."

"I... Isn't there anything I can do?"

"You gave Natsume hope, and you made him go and try to find the antidote. That is more than enough." Yuu said quietly.

"Wait... Yuu, do you know what that beetle looks like? Better yet, do you know what it's called?" Anna asked suddenly.

"Yes."

"There might be specimens in some natural history museum or the other. We need to do research. Maybe we'll be able to find a specimen." Anna said, hope glittering in her eyes.

"I'll get Tono on it. Believe me, you need rest, love." Yuu said, but for the first time, even he felt hopeful.

"No. I'll help." Anna snapped. Yuu nodded, and before she could react, knocked her unconscious.

"You really do need to rest." Yuu murmured as he picked her up.

* * *

><p>"Master, we have news." Tono said as soon as Natsume answered the phone.<p>

"Is Mikan all right?" Natsume's voice was brisk but it could not mask his worry. He had shut the link between them to a bare minimum to function, or he knew he would have gone crazy from her pain by now.

"Same as before. We have found two separate specimens of the beetles in question through the museums of natural history, but we are not sure how to use them to make the antidote and if they will be good enough since one is in amber and the other dried." Tono summarized.

Natsume was silent for a long moment, before he came to a decision.

"I'm on my way."


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I do not own GA or any of its characters. **

**Thanks a lot for reviewing:**

**Princess Mei Mikan - thanks **

**hopelessly in love with you - i know.. but well it was him or Yuu.. and I had plans for Yuu.. **

**sapphireangel09 - thanks! **

**Kylee-cat - Mikan does not mind the blood, but she does mind Natsume giving it to her without her permission. I think she will be ok in such a life and death situation. **

**crimson siege - i dunno abt being lazy with the reviews.. but u need to be more creative with your bribes. I shall take the choco chips, and thou shall find me something more _interesting _to put in this review. Pretty please? **

**Lena - awww thanks :) **

**random reader - LOL. i am glad my story made u review.. and even more happy that u read it :) yeah the summary is.. just yeah. I hope u keep reading and reviewing, and most of all, you keep enjoying the fic :) **

**KeroNya - LOL low in calorie? ah well.. if u say so.. anywho.. i hope u get well. if u havent already.. n hope this update makes u better yet! **

**Serenity012 - thanks! and yeah.. i like Anna being smart. **

**nightrain12345 - thank you :) i m glad my characters r realistic.**

**killerkillua19 - thanks! n i m not all that worried abt u being demanding. i m not that fragile, so dont worry so much! i m glad u sent me so many reviews! oh n its a Ms. btw. **

**LilBlueBear - thank you :) **

**Author Note: Enjoy :) and do NOT hate me! **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 21<strong>

"Wh..who are you?"

Natsume stared at the genuine confusion and suspicion in Mikan's eyes and felt his world tilt. Then he took a deep breath and pulled himself together. Now was not the time.

"My name is Natsume Hyuuga. Do you remember me at all?" he asked gently.

She looked at him with doe eyes, before slowly sitting up. Every muscle in her body screamed in protest, but she did it any way. She did not want to be vulnerable and lying on your back in a bed was vulnerable. Lying down was vulnerable, period. At least her instinct was telling her to trust this man. She was grateful because she did not think she was in any condition to fight any one.

She could see he wanted to help her, but he could also sense her need to sit up on her own and stayed back. She liked that more than she would ever let on.

"Where are we?" She asked, ignoring his question about how much she remembered him.

"My bedroom." Natsume answered, and on seeing panic start to swirl in her eyes, he added. "Still in Savielt."

Mikan managed a nod. She had managed to sit with her back resting against the headboard and a mound of pillows. Her gaze was on Natsume though as she finally took in his appearance.

He was sprawled in a large chair, but still she guessed he was over six feet tall, with broad shoulders and a fit, muscled body, though in a way that could only be achieved by real work, and not a gym. He was wearing black pants and a white silk shirt, though both were rumpled like he had slept in them, _or kept watch over me in them, _Mikan mused. He had high cheekbones, full lips, and crimson eyes that were fixed on her. His hair was jet black and the silky strands fell straight down in a careless fashion. Somehow her eyes were next drawn to her hands. From his frame one might have thought that they would be crude or rough, but while they were large, his hands tapered gracefully, with long fingers that were even now curled around each other, in an obvious effort to hold himself back.

His golden skin gleamed more upon his hands than it had upon his face, and she looked up again to meet his eyes. Surely if she had met this man before, she would have remembered him.

Natsume seemed to have read this conclusion on her face.

"What is the last thing you do remember?" he asked.

Mikan thought about it, and an involuntary shudder ripped through her.

Natsume was next to her in an instant, his arm going around her, as he pulled her into the curve of his body, warming her with his own body heat.

Mikan looked up at him, and there was nothing but concern on his face, nothing but absolute and complete love and acceptance.

That was when she knew.

She truly had forgotten this man.

She had forgotten the time spent with him.

She had forgotten loving him.

Her body had not.

Even before her mind had come to these conclusions, her body had relaxed, melting to his side.

Natsume gently stroked her hair back from her face.

"Shh.. it's okay now. I've got you."

"I remember trying to run away from him, and I remember him catching me." Mikan whispered. She did not say his name, or say who he was to her. She would not risk it. What if she had not told Natsume she was married? What if he was scared of Persona? Or owed him something? She just could not take that chance.

"Persona will never catch you again. You're free now, love. You're a divorcee, not a wife." Natsume sad softly and Mikan looked up sharply, unable to believe her ears.

"It's true." Natsume answered, reading her disbelief correctly. "The papers are gone for filing at the court right now, but you can see them for yourself as soon as they are back."

Mikan nodded.

Natsume smiled.

"What would you like to do now? Rest? Come look at the rest of the house? TV?" Natsume asked carefully.

"You don't want to tell me what I have forgotten." Mikan said with a shake of her head. She was sure of it, but he surprised her when he agreed, instead of lying.

"Not yet. The doctor said this might happen. He also said not to remind you on purpose but to wait for you to remember things on your own. So I'll listen to him for a few days, until you feel better, and then I will tell you anything that you want to know." Natsume answered.

Mikan had a brief flash in her mind. Natsume telling her he would give her anything that she wanted. Anything at all. Then it was gone and she was not sure if she had imagined it or if it was real.

"Maybe some more sleep." Mikan finally said.

"All right."

Natsume helped her lie down and she was surprised by his strength. She found herself tucked in real soon and then not very long after that, she drifted into a long dream filled sleep.

* * *

><p>"So nothing?" Ruka asked.<p>

Natsume shook his head.

"Maybe I can talk to her." Anna wondered.

"Possibly, but let us keep you as a reserve card. If she leaves, then you are the person she will go to. If we bring you in, then we will have no way of controlling where she does go." Natsume answered.

"So she should not meet me either. That way, I can meet her at Anna's too, if needed." Yuu answered.

Natsume nodded.

"There is one more thing, brother." Ruka said, and his face was filled with pain.

Natsume motioned for him to go ahead.

"Mikan was pregnant when she was poisoned." Ruka said, and Natsume became deathly still.

"We only realized it when she miscarried. Since it's impossible for conception to take place unless a vampire is bonded to his Rasa, it never occurred to us to check. We failed you." Ruka finished.

Natsume did not say anything, and his face looked like it had been wiped clean of all expressions.

Then he stood up and left. He sat next to Mikan while she slept, saying nothing, just watching her. It was after an hour of this that he got up and came downstairs to the main hall and called all his vampires.

"Anna, will you allow Yuu to stay in your house for a while?" he asked.

Anna nodded.

"Yuu, you are to stay with her, until I tell you otherwise."

"Yes Master." Yuu replied.

"Ruka go through Section B I to C V of the library and tell me what you find."

"Yes brother."

"Tsubasa find out everything about how Koko escaped and if he is working with Kendiar or if he is working alone. Get all information you can from the humans he hired, and then hire some humans of our own to track him. I want his head on a pike, literally."

"Yes Master."

"Tono, Savielt is your responsibility. Everything that happens in this city that may affect us, I want to know about it. The security of the mansion is also under you. No more breaches, and no more mercy."

"Yes Master."

"Make yourselves scarce, since I do not want Mikan to see any of you until she has her memories back." Natsume ordered, and within moments the room was emptied of all except Yuu, Anna, Ruka and Hotaru.

"Would you like me to leave the mansion?" Hotaru asked, and her words were neutral.

Natsume shook her head.

"Avoid her, and if you wish to, help Ruka with his work. If you do meet Mikan, tell her the truth, that you are my younger brother's wife." Natsume answered.

Hotaru nodded, and she left the room with Ruka.

"Will you be all right?" Anna asked quietly.

Natsume looked at her for a long moment, before he smiled slightly, and between one breath and the next he was in front of her. He reached up and gently cupped her cheek.

"Eventually all wounds heal, child, and I am far older than I look. I will be 'all right'. I only hope that she will be too when I tell her about this." Natsume said quietly.

Anna was surprised to hear him refer to her as a child, but even more so to hear him say that he would tell Mikan about the miscarriage. He seemed to have read it in her expression.

"I promised her, no more secrets. I will keep my word, but only because it would break her heart twice, if she found out that I lied." Natsume said sadly, before stepping back. "Go home now, and let Yuu keep you safe."

Anna nodded, her throat too choked with tears for her to speak before Yuu led her from the room.

Natsume watched them all go, before heading back to the side of the only woman he had ever loved. She was awake and waiting for him.

"How did I get hurt?" Mikan asked.

Natsume considered his options for a moment before he picked up the remote from the bedside table and turned the TV on. The huge screen came to life and it did not take him long to find what he was looking for. The story was now a few days old, but it was still a very big deal.

Mikan watched in fascination as a news caster told the facts about the rampage of two gun toting individuals in an exclusive party hosted by the reclusive billionaire Natsume Hyuuga in the honour of his girlfriend. The identity of the lady was undisclosed to the media, and so were the injuries suffered by her, though it had been told that she had been hurt.

It was being considered a miracle that there had been no fatalities.

Mikan looked back at Natsume.

He had been introducing her to the most important people in this city. _She_ had been the guest of honour in that party. His clothes could have been from that night, and somehow she knew that they were. He would not have bothered with something like changing clothes, unless he absolutely had to, while he was worried about her.

She knew all this, while she did not even know how long she had known him.

"Do not worry so, love. I am right here, and my heart is not a fragile thing, made of glass. Your recovery comes first." Natsume answered her thoughts.

"Tell me the little things." Mikan whispered, looking deep into his crimson eyes. He did not insult her by pretending he did not know what she was talking about or by not noticing that she had made room for him next to her in the bed. She had given him a choice. He could stay. He could leave.

There was no choice.

Not for him.

Natsume slid in bed, his arm going around her, his body lightly tugging hers into the curve of his own. Mikan found herself relaxing into him. It was so strange. She was used to being hurt, being manhandled, yet somehow, her body was used to his care, his warmth, and was always craving for more.

Then Natsume did tell her the little things.

He told her of the light that glinted on the ends of her hair.

He told her of how his brother had walked in on them sleeping and taken a picture. He even showed her the picture when she badgered him.

He told her how she liked to hum when she was reading, and he liked to listen.

He told her about the anklet he had given her, and when she told him to, he gently wrapped it around her left foot, just the way she liked it.

He told her about the soft whispers shared in the middle of the cool nights and hot mornings.

He talked until finally Mikan believed him with her heart and mind and soul, even though she still remembered nothing.

He talked until she kissed the words from his lips and tears from his eyes, until they both fell asleep together into a dreamless oblivion, entwined as if two halves of a whole that had been separated too long and had finally come together.


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: I do not own GA or any of its characters.**

**Thanks a lot for reviewing: **

**OoO-Ashee-OoO - thanks for the review :) yeah.. it was persona :( gah.. even saying that makes me feel like gagging.. **

**sapphireangel09 - thanks **

**KeroNya - LOL.. its a 'miscarriage' coz its called 'carrying' a child. so its a like you dropped it. sigh... ppl had no imagination when they did naming.. anyhow.. i like Poky sticks.. can i get some in strawberry flavor? oh and its brain vs. brawn.. i feel geeky now.. :( **

**Xxdarkness-angelxX - yep! **

**Meryq - i dunno yet.. but they'll probably be back at the right time. **

**crimson siege - thanks :) and early merry christmas to you too! **

**LilBlueBear - thanks! **

**() - thanks. I'll try.. even i m thinking there is too little RxH in this story. **

**Kuroichibineko - hai hai.. i shall keep that in mind.. :) **

**Princess Mei Mikan - thanks !**

**random reader - thanks :) and i will keep this in mind.. i m usually not brutal. so unless i know when i'll update next, i try not to leave cliffhangers.. still i might just take your advice.. dont blame me for the cliffie then ;) **

**Serenity012 - humm yes. you will find your answers in this chapter. **

**killerkillua19 - awwww u make me happy! keep reviewing my story :D **

**emogirl'zhere247 - no, no not finished. sigh.. i should have sent u a PM.. i probably will.. anyhow.. i think this one is far from over. **

**() - Gomen it took me this long to update. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 22<strong>

Mikan woke up alone in bed. She glanced around the large opulent room and there was no sign of him. Frowning, she slid out of bed and checked the washroom. The room was again huge, and all black marble, but empty. Mikan's eyes wandered to the terrace garden, and so she padded out to it on bare feet. She could not see Natsume on the terrace garden or on the extensive grounds that seemed to stretch forever in front of her, but then she did hear someone. She was not sure who it was, but she followed the sound of voices.

It led her to the edge of the terrace garden where she discovered a path that led to another balcony. Mikan followed without hesitation because now she could tell that one of the people talking was Natsume.

From the edge of the next balcony she could see them. There was a gazebo to the side of the balcony she was on, and it seemed like a meeting of some sort was going on inside it. She decided that she must have been mistaken about hearing Natsume's voice since she could not see him from her angle, not to mention, even if he was here, she did not want to eavesdrop, when she heard her own name, and she turned back, and making a prompt decision, sat down on the edge of the balcony.

"ENOUGH!" Someone shouted, and there was sudden silence.

"You've made your reports, and you have been told what to do. The course of action is set." The same person who had shouted, snapped commandingly, and Mikan found him. He was blonde with flashing blue eyes, or maybe his eyes were just flashing in anger.

"That is not what we are arguing. It is the reasons that our master has for setting this course. I can understand the need for revenge, after all, the lady Mikan was hurt, but this mad drive for vengeance is going over the top. We do not even know for sure that Koko is alive and working with Kendiar, or that they may have instigated all of this. It is all just speculation by Yuu." Another man said coldly. His black hair was long, as in down to his shoulder blades long, but Mikan could not see his face from her vantage point.

"How dare you say that?" The blue eyed man literally growled. "Do you have any idea what she went through? We did not even know if she would live!"

Mikan felt something race through her. Whoever this blonde man was, he obviously cared about her a lot. Then a violet eyed woman came to them and lightly placed her hand on the blonde man's arm. That one touch seemed to cool his temper like a bucket of ice water.

"Enough Tono. Ruka is right, and Yuu's instincts have always been dead on. If he thinks that Koko and Kendiar are behind this, then you know he is going to be right." She said calmly.

The long haired man, obviously Tono, backed off, but muttered something under his breath, and suddenly he was thrown out of the gazebo and Mikan realized, that it was Natsume who had tackled him, and now had his hands wrapped tightly around the man's throat.

Rage was coming off him in waves.

"How dare you?" Natsume ground out. "HOW DARE YOU SPEAK OF HER LIKE THAT?" Natsume shouted, and there was something so elementally terrible about his fury that Mikan felt goose bumps rise on her flesh. Still she could not take her eyes away from the scene unfolding below her. Everyone else had now surrounded the two men, but no one was making a move to help Tono.

"It's true and you know it. I can try to understand your love for her, I can even respect your need to protect your woman, but I do not understand your pain at the loss of another man's child." Tono gasped around Natsume's restraining arm.

Mikan's eyes widened. _No. _

"Any child of Mikan's would be mine, because anything, or anyone she loved, I would love. Then how could I not mourn the loss of a child who would have been hers regardless of who fathered it?" Natsume gritted out and Mikan's world shifted. Suddenly she was terribly cold. She knew what they were talking about even though she did not want to believe it.

"If you cannot understand that, then understand this. _My woman_ was poisoned, and could have died. She has lost all her memories of me, and all of her friendships here. I want my vengeance. Find me Koko, and find him fast, or I shall hold you personally responsible." Natsume snapped at Tono, before leaving. Everyone else dispersed after that.

Mikan tried to stand up, but she was too weak, and too heartbroken to do so, so she collapsed back on the marble, hugged her knees and silent tears started trailing down her cheeks. She had lost a child. A child not Natsume's, and she did not remember, but he did, and he mourned her child, when it's own mother had forgotten.

* * *

><p>That was how Ruka found her. He stood there for a long while, silently staring at her, before he quietly sat down next to her, without touching her.<p>

Mikan tried to wipe her tears, but it was useless since she could not stop crying. Ruka handed her a handkerchief, and she stared at it before taking it and using it to keep wiping at her eyes.

"I'm Ruka." He said quietly.

"I heard." Mikan said hoarsely.

"He'll freak you know; when he realizes you have been crying." Ruka said quietly.

Mikan stifled a sob at the mention of Natsume and remembering the way he had defended her. But it did help her control the tears. When she looked at Ruka again, she was no longer crying. He smiled slightly.

"I'm his younger brother." He told her.

"Was it true?" She blurted out. She knew it was, but she needed confirmation. Or maybe she was just hoping that she was wrong.

Ruka sighed. "When the attack on the manor happened, you went to the hospital. You were the only one from our family who was hurt. You were poisoned there. It was a rare kind of poison and it's a miracle that Natsume found the antidote in time. We only kept trying to keep you alive while he was gone. We had no idea that we should have been worried about more than just you."

Ruka looked her straight in the eyes, and she saw complete honesty there. "You did not know either, or you would have told us, especially Natsume. Also, I don't think knowing you were pregnant would have changed much. Its a miracle you survived. There is no way that the foetus would have survived."

Mikan whimpered against her will, and Ruka wrapped a warm arm around her, pulling her close, and letting her bury her face in his shoulder.

"Shh.. I would have loved my niece or nephew and Natsume would have loved his son or daughter, but at the end of the day, we're glad to still have you, Mikan."

"But that man said it wasn't Natsume's.." Mikan could not even bear to look up into those kind, patient blue eyes right now.

"You would never cheat on Natsume. You were married before you met him, and we all know that. As for the child, did you not hear him? He would have loved any child of yours as his own. And I know it will probably make you sadder, but there really is no sure way to know who the father was, so it could have been Natsume." Ruka murmured soothingly.

Mikan stayed where she was, but he could feel her calming, and Ruka allowed himself to relax a little. He had not expected to find Mikan when he came out on the balcony to cool his temper, but he was glad he had. She had needed a friend, and even if she did not remember it, he would always be her friend.

"Who's Yuu?" Mikan asked him after a while, as she lifted her head from his shoulder.

Ruka smiled. "Blonde, green eyes, dating your friend Anna, wait... that's wrong... in love with your friend Anna, but she only thinks of him as a friend. He is one of your friends too, and you could say Natsume's best friend."

"He has a theory for who is doing all this." Mikan said, and Ruka nodded.

"Yes, and he would have been more angry than Natsume if he had been here today." Ruka said coldly and Mikan remembered that he too had a temper.

"Because Tono did not believe his theory?" she asked softly and Ruka shook his head.

"That's just more reason to prove it correct and maybe lay some bets. Yuu sees you as more than a friend. To him you are like a little sister he never had and he is very protective. He is the only one who would happily go toe to toe with Natsume for you. He would have wiped the floor with Tono for what he said today." Ruka explained.

"And what exactly was Tono saying while I was not here?" asked a cool voice and they both jumped like guilty children.

"Yuu! I was not expecting you... I thought you were staying with Anna for a few days." Ruka said even as he pulled Mikan closer.

Yuu ignored him. "You've been crying." He admonished Mikan.

Mikan sniffed. "Nice to meet you, I'm Mikan." She said belligerently.

Yuu seemed startled, and then he gave a low chuckle.

"I am Yuu, my lady." he told her, sitting down on the balcony floor on her other side.

"What will it take for you to call me Mikan?" Mikan asked with a sniff, and Yuu gave her a stunned look.

"You already have. You did something for me, and the price was that I always call you Mikan from then on. I should know that losing your memories would not change you. Now, why were you crying?" Yuu's voice held steel now, and even without knowing him, Mikan knew that he would not be distracted.

"She heard about the miscarriage from our discussion." Ruka answered, waving a hand at the gazebo. Yuu glanced at it, and then looked back at Mikan with a focus that surprised her.

"And you would not be stupid enough to think that you could have done anything, are you? I have told Natsume the exact same thing. None of us knew, and even if we had, we would have done the exact same things anyway. It was not your fault, and nor was it his fault." Yuu looked so convinced that Mikan believed him. But all she could do was nod through the tears and the feelings choking her throat.

Yuu sighed, and took her hand in both of his.

"Stop crying Mikan. Anna is here, and if she finds us right now, she will kill me. God knows, she already wants to hang my entrails from her door." Yuu said theatrically, and in spite of herself, Mikan giggled.

Yuu smiled, and wiped her tears away.

"What did you do?" she asked. Yuu spared a glance for Ruka that seemed to promise death and dismemberment if he ever repeated this conversation, and Ruka smiled cheerfully back, before he spoke.

"When you were hurt, she was here the entire time, and well.. we knew the poison spread by touch. So after two days of her not sleeping and barely eating, I was worried she would make a mistake and touch you... so I.. uh.. knocked her out." Yuu muttered.

Mikan stared at him.

Yuu scowled. "I was worried. I admit it was high handed, but I was very worried and one poisoned woman per house is my limit."

Mikan shook her head. "You are so in the doghouse. How long have you been dating?"

Yuu raised a caustic eyebrow. "Dating? Please. Do you remember Kitsuneme?"

"Yes. Don't like him a lot."

"Well, Anna and I decided to be 'just friends' since I knew she loved him. Then she gave him a surprise visit to only find him living with another woman." Yuu's eyes narrowed at the reminder of Anna's pain.

"I found out, and she allowed me to comfort her and make her feel better, but that is it. I am a good friend to her and nothing more. Me being in love with her, and her knowing about it, does not make her ready for another relationship so soon after her heart was broken." Yuu sighed, and Mikan could see hurt in his eyes before he masked it. "For now, as you so well put it, I am in the doghouse."

"So I am friends with both of you." Mikan murmured. She knew that there was no way that these men would have been so open with her if they had not already been good friends.

"Yes." They answered at the same time, and suddenly grinned, and for the first time, Mikan was struck by how handsome they both were.

"You look star struck my lady." said a cool voice, and the change in Ruka and Yuu was instantaneous. The grins vanished, and were replaced by cold inscrutable masks. Mikan looked in front of her to see a tall handsome man with long black hair. She knew that this was the man who had been arguing with Natsume before. Mikan felt her own expression grow cold, and suddenly she did not want to be sitting on the floor. She stood up, and Ruka and Yuu stood up with her, but to her surprise, they did not interfere.

"I do not know you." Mikan told the stranger, who smiled.

"My apologies. My name is Akira Tonouchi, but I am called Tono." The man said with an easy shrug.

"Since you already know who I am, I suppose we are good on that. Now if you will excuse me." Mikan said coolly as she stepped forward, intending to take the path back to the terrace garden on Natsume's balcony when Tono stepped in her path. Ruka and Yuu had moved with her and she could feel the tension thrumming through them, and she knew that they would wipe the floor with this man if she did not stop it.

"I simply want to say that I am glad you survived. We were never friends, my lady, and we probably never will be, but you spread life wherever you go." Tono said sincerely before he moved out of her way. Mikan stared at him for a long moment, then shook her head, hoping to clear her thoughts, before she went back to her room.

Ruka and Yuu stopped at the French doors that led to the actual bedroom. Mikan turned to look at them and received identical looks of unease from them.

Mikan raised an eyebrow.

"Let's just say that while I am not usually jealous, they know better than to push me." Natsume said calmly from behind her, and Mikan jumped, before whirling around. Then to her horror, she felt tears filling her eyes at the sight of him, even as she ran to his arms and held him as tightly as she could.

"Mikan.. what the?" Natsume asked blankly, even as he held her tightly. He looked up to find that both Yuu and Ruka had vanished. _Cowards._

He picked her up and carried her to the couch where he sat with her in his lap, before wrapping the afghan around her. Her arms were around his neck, and she was now resting her face on his shoulder, her forehead pressed to the pulse in his throat. Tears were still rolling down her cheeks, and Natsume opened the bond between them which he had closed to a bare minimum when she had lost her memories. He could suddenly feel her grief and just like that, he knew.

"You overheard us." He said, even as he pulled her closer.

Mikan nodded, and looked up at him.

"How can you love me like this? Love me when I don't even remember you?" she whispered.

Natsume rested his forehead against hers.

"I don't need anything from you to love you. What you are, is more than enough for me." He said quietly.

Mikan let out a sob before she hugged him again, very tightly. Natsume kept his arms around her, as he started to stroke her back soothingly.

"Just know this Mikan, even if you do not remember them, you have given me more reasons to love, trust and respect you, then I could have ever believed possible. You are more important to me than everything else in this world, and I will never again let you down." He said fervently.

Mikan shivered at his words and the look in her eyes was so tender, so trusting, that Natsume knew he would do anything to preserve it.

* * *

><p>Ruka paced the room as Yuu watched him quietly.<p>

"Things are falling apart." He snarled.

"They are." Yuu agreed.

"Something needs to be done. I will not allow anything to mar my brother's happiness again!" Ruka snapped angrily, coming to a halt in front of his brother's closest friend.

Yuu nodded, his face a study of calm, but his eyes betrayed his own turmoil.

"When we finally lost our tempers, we got Persona. It is the same thing. We need to focus solely on attack." Yuu murmured, half to himself.

"The best defence is a good offense." Tsubasa said quietly from the other side of the room.

"Indeed." Tono added, but that earned him glares from both Yuu and Ruka.

He raised his hands in a gesture of surrender.

"You were supposed to infuriate Natsume into taking action against our enemies, not to cause more enmity amongst ourselves." Tsubasa told him in mild rebuke. Tono shrugged.

"What do you propose?" Ruka asked Tsubasa, blue eyes narrowed in a fury that had no outlet.

"A huge fight. A huge public fight. If one of us leaves, then Koko will contact us, and that will be all the opportunity we need." Tsubasa said quietly, but Yuu was already shaking his head.

"No. It might work, but we have too many other enemies who will see us resorting to such trickery as a weakness and we'll be battling vampires left, right and center." Yuu's voice was cold.

"How about a capture? One of us is foolish enough to get captured. Then it will be just a matter of doing some tracking." Mochu said quietly. The others stared at him. Koko had been his closest friend and he had taken his betrayal the hardest. It was very rare of him to speak now, especially to offer such a daring plan.

"What if tracking is not good enough? We cannot risk one of us like this, especially knowing the kind of monster Kendiar is." Ruka replied, his face leached of all color.

"Remember how we never expected technology to be used against us? What do you want to bet that they will not expect technology to be used against them either?" Mochu countered. Now he had the attention of all the men.

"Implant a tracking device inside me, and then you will know where I am. Then I just need to get in a habit of going to one of the clubs again as I used to before. It will not take long for our enemies to notice." Mochu explained his plan. It was obvious he had thought about this for some time.

Yuu was nodding, and so were Tsubasa and Tono.

"You do not know what you are volunteering for." Ruka said quietly but he knew it was a useless battle and that this plan of action was already set.

Mochu smiled. "I have been at the mercy of your father once before. So has everyone else in this room. We know Master Ruka, and we know that he has only gotten more creative with time, but it is a risk that I am willing to take. We need to bring a swift end to our enemies or there will be no peace."

Ruka nodded. They planned for the next hour, and it was decided that all five of them would have trackers implanted, even though only Mochu would be placing himself as bait, just to be safe.

* * *

><p><strong>1 Week Later: <strong>

Mochu looked up and smiled. Even in the flashing lights of the club he could recognize the figure heading towards him.

"Hello Koko." He said quietly. Too softly for any human to hear over the pounding music, but the vampire heard him just fine.


	23. Chapter 23

**Thanks a lot for reviewing: **

**OoO-Ashee-OoO - thanks **

**Princess Mei Mikan - thanks **

**Serenity012 - thanks **

**Kylee-Cat - pondering huh? thats a nice way of saying i leave cliffies ;) **

**sapphireangel09 **

**Xxdarkness-angelxX **

**shadowsfromthedream - she has been with natsume for that long.. **

**Yusuki Mazui - Alices do not apply. Its NOTHING like twilight. And the main thing with my vampires is that they are born not made. So yeah they can have a baby and it wont be _that _big a deal. **

**Crimson Siege - lol **

**dcXxXcd - thanks **

**Iris petals - thanks. Interesting outlook that.. never would have compared it to vd.. but shrug. we all have our POV. **

**KeroNya - LOL**

**killerkillua19 - i did want to tell you in advance.. but its hard to do when u don't sign in and i can't PM u.. not to mentiion i didn't know until I wrote this chapter... and well now u'll just know for yourself.. **

**nightrain12345 - i think he'll stay loyal**

**Author Note: Okay.. its 3 am... i am tired as all hell.. and i have just updated. I believe i deserve a reward. Can I please have some reviews? PLEASE! **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 23<strong>

Hotaru closed the book she had been reading, and turned to Ruka with a small frown.

"What is it exactly that we are supposed to be looking for? It would help if I had some idea, you know." She huffed.

Ruka tapped the spine of the book he had been poring over, as if thinking it over, while Hotaru's frown deepened. "These are the books my brother has about vampires. Ancient vampires, in general."

"So we are looking for new weaknesses. Something that we can use against your father." Hotaru nodded, her eyes glittering with new enthusiasm. She had wanted revenge on Kendiar ever since he had hurt Ruka.

"It's not that simple. I think he also wants to know if there is any chance that Mikan's child might have been his. With her memory gone, there is no way to know about her and her husband." Ruka shrugged.

"Vampires can only have children once they are bonded, and the whole thing just cannot be unplanned. I know because you gave me the whole lecture." Hotaru said, tilting her head to the side. "There needs to be a blood exchange at the time of conception. We know Natsume has not been drinking her blood."

"Yes, and we also only have one Rasa. Natsume already lost his, so I think when it comes to Mikan, there are no set rules, but without her to tell us for sure, my brother is looking for a precedent." Ruka answered.

Hotaru bit her lower lip in thought. "Natsume's priorities are skewed. Not wrong, just skewed. He loves her too much to prioritize anything else above her."

"Is that wrong?" Ruka sat down across from her.

"No, but it worries me. If our enemies realize how much she means to him..." Hotaru said unhappily.

"They already have." Ruka reminded her.

"No. They thought she was his Rasa. That was it. She means so much more to him, Ruka... she is his life. Losing her would do to him what losing you would do to me. Except I would not take the whole clan down with me." Hotaru said miserably, and suddenly Ruka was next to her, his arm around her shoulders.

"You will not lose me. I have been around for three hundred years, and I am not about drop dead now." He said in a voice filled with complete conviction.

Hotaru looked up at him, and that was when he felt the dagger against his chest.

She reached forward and kissed his chin. "I know. You need to be on your guard more, love."

Ruka shook his head. "Really... do you ever show me what is in your heart?"

"You can read my emotions."

"And I would say that you were not acting a moment ago. You are acting now."

"And I would say you are right. But I will not show you my fears and make you weak. That is not who I am." Hotaru answered before she pulled him down for a scorching kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

"Mochu has vanished." Tono said with a satisfied smile to Tsubasa who immediately opened the laptop he had started keeping on himself at all times and opened the tracking software.

"Perfect." Tono murmured, his eyes watching the moving dot.

"We could move now or we could wait in the hope that we can have Kendiar as well." Tsubasa said quietly.

"Master needs to be notified." Tono said on a sigh. "It will be his decision."

Tsubasa just nodded. "We'll ask him when he gets back."

"Where did he go anyways?" Tono asked curiously. Natsume had ordered the guards to stay at home and left with his Rasa nearly an hour ago.

Tsubasa grinned. "He's out on a date."

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

Mikan smiled as Natsume took his hand in hers, their fingers intertwining. They were out on a date because he had decided that staying cooped up was not cheering her up.

She ordered a Chianti but he was shaking his head and she raised her eyebrow.

"You only like one kind of wine, love. Don't try and tell me otherwise." He told her with a wry smile that made her chuckle, and then he ordered her Ice Wine, and Scotch for himself.

They also ordered soup. Natsume was insisting on a three course meal at the least.

"Please." He had asked with those eyes and she had relented. How could she say no?

"So... how do you know I like Ice Wine?" Mikan asked him while taking a sip of the said drink.

Natsume's mouth quirked in a smile. "At a party I was fool enough to offer you champagne. Ah.. you looked so disgusted.. I believe the vineyard owner would have shrivelled at that."

Mikan blushed, but that only made a wicked glint appear in his eyes.

"So you told me the only kind of wine you liked was Ice, or of course there are other drinks, but it all has to be sweet." Natsume finished.

"And you like whiskey." Mikan said with a shake of her head.

"You can say it. You have often enough." Natsume grinned.

"Yuck!" Mikan told him and he chuckled.

"You did say that you liked how it tasted on way." Natsume said with a fake thoughtful expression.

Mikan stared at him with raised brows, waiting for the punch line. She would never like whiskey.. not even if she was... and all her mental functions came to a screeching halt as her eyes rested on his mouth as he took a small sip of his scotch and then licked his lips.

She was sure her face was red, but when she met his eyes, she saw the teasing light there, along with something more raw, _need. _

"Natsume.." Mikan started and had no idea where to go from there.

He smiled, and then with one final squeeze he moved his hand from hers.

"What would you like for dinner my lady?" he asked courteously.

Mikan smiled in part relief part regret. She was making him walk on eggshells, and she didn't like it, but she knew that if she didn't, then she'd probably run the other way. Somedays she gave contrary a bad name.

Natsume lightly chucked her on her chin. "Don't be hard on my girlfriend."

Mikan grinned at that.

"And who is your girlfriend, pray tell?"

"She is something else. Five feet five, and looks delicate, but underneath there is a core of steel that I admire. She has the most beautiful skin I have ever seen, and it feels better than heaven against mine. Her eyes are two pools of brown set in a dainty face. Her dark brows and dark brown hair, are a perfect contrast to her pale skin. Her lips are full, petal soft, and I can assuredly tell you that they are the color of berries without her putting any lipstick on. Of course they do turn dark red with enough motivation." Natsume's voice had gotten softer and rougher with each word, but Mikan had leaned towards him.

"What motivation?" she asked in a bare whisper.

"Come to me love and I'll show you."

Mikan didn't care that they were in a restaurant, that they had an audience. All she could see was the man in front of her and the look in his eyes. She had known he loved her, and now she knew he wanted her madly. She got off her seat and was in his lap before even a moment had lapsed.

Natsume kissed her for so long she became dizzy, but she was still just as reluctant as him to let go.

He smiled at her.

"Told you. Berries." He murmured, giving her lips and appreciative leer.

It was so unlike him that Mikan laughed and just like that she knew what he was doing. He was cheering her up. No matter what it took, he was making her happy.

She kissed him again, ignoring the people staring at them. And there was the pop of a champagne bottle opening which startled her even as Natsume suddenly stood, whirling her around.

Mikan stared up at him in confusion but then she felt something on her hand and stared at him crisp white shirt which now had a crimson stain spreading on it. Her eyes widened but before she could register anything else he was moving them faster than she could even see.

Next thing she knew she was in the car, and then he vanished again for a moment, and Mikan was sure she heard a scream, but it was cut off in the middle so she was not sure, and then he was back, but she could not help but stare at his chest where she could see the blood stain on the white shirt despite his black jacket.

Natsume peeled out of there, but she did not look away from him. Nor did she say anything, but she did reach out and touched him. She felt him shudder at her touch, but she knew, just _knew, _he was not hurt.

Her hand fisted in the blood stained shirt before ripping it open. His skin was slick with blood but it was smooth, unbroken. A small sound escaped her, and she looked up to meet that crimson gaze.

"Thank God you're okay." She whispered and he became deathly still for a moment before tearing his gaze away from her and towards the road.

"You.." he started and then stopped. He could say nothing more after hearing her repeat the words she had said to him when she had seen him kill for the first time.

"Remember. Not all, but enough. God love, we lost our child and you had to go through that alone." Mikan cried.

The car swerved and came to a screeching halt on the side of the road. Natsume turned to face her, his hands cupping her face.

"What're you saying? Mikan.. That baby.. Vampires cannot conceive unless there is a blood exchange during sex. We never had that." Natsume's tone was earnest, and not condemning in the least, but she shook her head.

"I told Persona that if he ever tried to sleep with me I would kill him myself. He hit me, but he never managed to rape me. Not in three years. I don't remember anything but the pain from when I was poisoned, Natsume.. but if there was a baby.. it could only have been yours." Mikan answered, tears slipping down her cheeks, her own hands gripping his wrists.

Natsume's gaze was bright with unshed tears and then to her surprise he cradled her into his lap before he started driving again. His arm was better than any seatbelt and Mikan pressed herself close enough to him to leave bruises.

"Master, what..?" Tono asked them as soon as they got out of the car. He had been waiting for them at the door.

"Assassin. Check it out." Natsume said in clipped tones even as he moved swiftly to his room, Mikan wrapped tightly in his arms.

"I need to talk to you." Tono pressed even as he flicked his hand and two vampires headed out to the restaurant.

"Later." Natsume snapped.

"It cannot wait." Tono insisted, and Natsume stopped. His eyes were blazing with cold fury and power when he turned them on his general.

"Talk." That one word came not from Natsume, but Mikan. Instead of untangling herself from Natsume, she wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms settled even more firmly around his neck, before she turned her gaze to Tono who looked stunned.

"You heard my _Rasa_." Natsume said menacingly, even as his grip tightened on her.

"Mochu was taken by Koko. He has a tracking device implanted in him so we can track him. Do we move now or wait in the hope that we'll be able to get Kendiar?" Tono asked bluntly.

"We wait." Natsume answered ruthlessly. "If I am disturbed again, it better be a matter of life and death or I will kill whoever it is."

No one stopped them after that.


	24. Chapter 24

**Author Note: I am very grateful to everyone who reviewed, and I am really sorry it took me so long to update. I would like to thank everyone the way I usually do, but my internet has grown exceptionally temperamental and I just wanna update before it crashes on me again. **

**Thanks and Gomen! **

**Enjoy the chapter! **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 24<strong>

"I have to admit Natsume, I never thought you would be ruthless enough to let one of your men get caught by me, and then leave him at my mercy for nearly a week." Kendiar said pleasantly.

Natsume smiled chillingly at his chained father. They were in the dungeon of the Mansion. Instead of placing Kendiar in a cell, they had wrapped him up like a mummy in chains, and then anchored them all over the floor, walls and roof in the main hall of the dungeon. It was more open, but this was he was better chained than he could ever be in a cell. Koko was in one of the cells as well.

"It was worth it to see you trussed up like this. Now, will you answer some questions for me, or should I just kill you?" Natsume asked.

"Many before you have tried to kill me. Even you have tried to kill me many times in the past." Kendiar said with an unconcerned shrug. It was a miracle how he managed it considering he was weighed down by around a tonne of steel chains bolted to various points in the cell he was in, making movement next to impossible.

"Yes. But how many of those sneaked into your castle? How many managed to capture you and chain you? Tell me father? Why have you come back from the dead? Why are you so interested in me and mine?" Natsume asked, his tone light.

"I'll give you that. There was only one other person who could have pulled this off, but then you know her." Kendiar smiled and Natsume shook his head.

"Leave her out of this."

"Why? You wish to know. I'll tell you. But make no mistake. It is not to ask you to spare my life. You'll kill me if you can, and I'll save myself if I can. But I think eleven hundred years is a long time to be ignorant. Perhaps I am giving a present of knowledge to my only child." Kendiar said still smiling, and then he spoke again, his voice deep, in the tone of a bard. There were times when it became clear just how old he truly was.

"A long time ago, the vampires came to be. None are sure how. Some say we are the children of demons and human women, some say we are the children of fallen angels and human women. But the first vampire was born, and he roamed the earth, surviving on blood, alone. Then he met _her. _His balance. His _Rasa. _The first woman to be bonded to a vampire, and the first to give birth to his children. Thus the first clans were formed. The Hyuuga, The Merdi, The Brui, and The Kennuk. The brothers travelled extensively. Sometimes together, sometimes alone. They settled down wherever they found their own _balance. Their Rasa's. _From the beginning, the vampires were incomplete without their women. The _Rasa _gives balance. She is life, and you will protect her with your very soul. Without her, you are nothing."

Kendiar looked at Natsume and laughed. Natsume knew why. His father had said those words to him a long time ago. When he had been a mere child. Then he had left, and Natsume had been gone too. When he had returned, the castle was a sea of blood, and his father had been soaked in it. He had killed everyone that had lived in his mother's castle. 

Ruka swore. He looked disgusted, and he was not the only one. Yuu, Tsubasa, and Tono were all here and all wore looks of revulsion. To hear the creed of vampires from the mouth of the man who had betrayed it in the worst possible ways, was blasphemy to them.

Kendiar ignored them and kept his focus on his son.

"Time passed. Merdi's Rasa died and he committed suicide. Though he would prefer to call it seppuku. Brui was killed and his woman lived a normal human lifespan in which she cared for the clan and groomed one of her sons to take over. Then she passed away. Kennuk vanished from the world. His _Rasa _was something else. A battle hungry Amazon. But one day, they gave the reins of their clan to a son of their choosing and left, never to return. Slowly, children broke away from the main clans, and formed other clans. Territories were decided, but unbonded vampires were always allowed to travel. Because everyone understood that emptiness of the soul. That need to find the _balance. _To find _The Black Moon. The Rasa._"

"I know all this." Natsume interrupted.

Kendiar raised a brow. "I was a bard for over two centuries, boy. I'll get to it in my own time."

Natsume sighed and settled against the wall. This was his father all right, chained, in the hands of the enemy, under the proverbial sword, and haughty as always.

"You're quite rude for a prisoner." A quite voice mused.

Natsume glanced at the side, trying to hide his shock. Mikan had come here, and he had not realized it. She delicately stepped around Ruka and stood next to Natsume, who wrapped an arm around her waist instinctively.

"How much did you hear child, or should I repeat myself?" Kendiar asked unperturbed.

"I heard all of it. Please continue." Mikan murmured, snuggling deeper into Natsume's side. He said nothing. He didn't approve, but she was not a child. She could make her own decisions.

"Yet through it all, the Hyuuga line remained the strongest. They took in the rejects of the other clans, because there was no other choice. The brother, the clan leader could not find his _Rasa_. No matter how much he looked, he could not find her. They Hyuuga clan was small, but strong. Enough time passed that no one remembered that the clan leader was not the literal father of the Hyuuga line. No one realized that he was one of the starting four brothers. No one but him. Every day weighed on him as he looked for her." Kendiar closed his eyes, his voice going soft.

"Then he found her. A Queen in her own right. Stunning in every way, and his equal in everything. She was like the Sun, rising on the horizon of centuries of absolute darkness. Dazzling, astoundingly beautiful, and terribly painful. He hid her from the world. He had too many enemies. He could not let them know about her. She was too precious. She was strong for a human, but she was human nonetheless. For five years he lived with her, and then a son was born. A son who looked just like his father."

Kendiar smiled with his eyes closed as if he could see something behind those closed lids that they could not.

"Ten more years passed, and then the clan leader was called away. He left, promising to come back as soon as he could. He was too late. He returned to find the castle a sea of blood. His son was gone, and his wife, his queen, his love, lay broken and dying. So extensive was the damage done to her that not even his blood could bring her back from the edge."

Kendiar opened his eyes and they blazed with a rage so great that even Natsume was taken aback.

"He would not, could not let her die. So he preserved her. As she was. On the brink of death, but still alive. He made sure that his son blamed him for the death of his mother, rather than the enemies who had done it. He could not let a child go ahead and try to take revenge. No, the boy had to remain safe, and for that he needed to be ignorant."

"The clan leader became a nightmare. His enemies claimed it was madness, they claimed it was nothing but a man gone beyond the edge by killing his own _Rasa_. They claimed his strength came from murdering his _Rasa _because they would never tell the truth. They would never tell that they had realized who he was. That they had feared him, and the children he would have had. So they had tried to kill his woman when he was not there to protect her. They left his son alone, because he knew nothing, and blamed his own father."

"Then he slowly, methodically wiped out every clan that had had a hand in the massacre of the Castle of the Silver Queen. He hunted them like the animals they were, and succeeded. The three clans I wiped from the face of this earth. All the assassinations I did while the world believed me dead. Only two vampires were ever spared. The ones with honour so ingrained in them, that they would never have gone after her behind my back."

Kendiar slowly nodded at Yuu. "Your father was one of those who conspired against me. His sons I would have killed, but you proved too honourable, and then my own son decided to save you. I left you alive."

"The Hyuuga Clan?" Natsume asked in a choked voice.

"How do you think my enemies found her? How did they know when exactly I was not there? My own clan lured me away so my enemies could kill you and Kira." Kendiar said coldly.

"So when I came back from the hunting trip, you had just arrived there yourself. Had just seen mother. I saw the blood, my guards assumed you had slaughtered everyone because they had never trusted you, and you let them. You killed them in front of me, so I would assume the same?" Natsume asked softly.

"Yes."

"So she is still at the brink of death."

"Yes."

"Why hurt Ruka? Why poison Mikan?"

Kendiar chuckled.

"Blind. Still so blind. Most of your inner circle has proven itself over the centuries. I just wanted to test the mettle of the brother you had adopted and the woman who was your second chance."

"The poison?" Natsume persisted.

"It was a distraction." Kendiar shrugged.

In the next instant Natsume had him by his throat, his fangs out, and eyes filled with rage.

"Your distraction cost me my child." He snarled and Kendiar went ashen.

"No." he whispered. "You're not bonded."

"You're the know it all. You tell me." Natsume's voice still held the edge that said he was still considering murder. That was when Mikan placed a hand on his back.

Natsume shuddered, and then stepped back. His eyes were still furious, but his face was blank.

"You faked your death to silently kill whatever enemies you still had left. You reappeared because they are all dead. You allowed yourself to be captured because you wanted to be here. I feature in your plot or Natsume does. What do you want from us?" Mikan asked softly.

"Nothing much, child. All I need from you is to step inside a room and to slash your hand with a knife and repeat a small spell. That will be all. Natsume will be needed much later. When Silver asks for her son." Kendiar said calmly.

"Liar." Mikan said in that same soft tone and Kendiar stared at her for a stunned moment before bursting out into long laughter.

"Oh child. Silver will love you." Kendiar gasped, but Natsume finally understood.

"Even now you lie. You do not have the magic to preserve Mother on the brink of death. She used your blood to do that to herself. She is not in some coma, sleeping. She is very much a part of it. She told you who attacked her. There were no clues left in the castle." Natsume said coldly.

"I was hoping you would not figure it out so soon. Yes, Silver was a witch as you know, and so she used my blood to pause herself on the brink of death. But, she needs more to come back from the edge. She needs another witch turned Rasa to perform magic on her. There have been none of those until Mikan." Kendiar said quietly.

"If you needed me why play so many games with us? Why not just ask? And I am not a witch." Mikan snapped.

Kendiar just looked at her, as if she had asked him something absolutely ridiculous.

"He is a vampire. He does not understand your concept of asking for help. He will only believe in something he has gained through coercion or bargaining. Business and fear he trusts, but not something like loyalty." Yuu said coldly.

Kendiar shrugged. "I will not be stabbed in the back again."

"What is the catch?" Tono asked.

Kendiar stayed silent.

"There is more to it then you are saying. Others beside you have seen Mother. Kuonji told me that you were being chased by a silver eyed woman. How is that..." Natsume suddenly stopped, his eyes wide.

"So that's how she saved herself. I understand father, and my condolences to you. My Mikan is not going to become your sacrifice. If you wish to save mother, find Aurelia. Stop looking for shortcuts." Natsume's voice was shaking with anger.

Mikan looked at him in confusion.

"There were two women at that time with silver eyes. The Queen of the Silver Castle, who was named Kira, who was my mother, and whom my father calls Silver, and Aurelia, her twin sister. My Aunt was a very powerful witch and lived far in the mountains. I only met her once. If I am right, my mother bound her life to that of her sister's. That joined with the fact that father must have been pouring vampire blood on my mother's body all these years, my aunt is also still alive. To save my mother, he needs my aunt. Only problem is, she is probably furious at being caught up in all this. She must have been hunting father for a while. So he wanted to take a shortcut and use you. But magic that might come easily to Mother and Aunt, can probably kill you."

Kendiar rolled his shoulders. "I did not want to do this..." he started, when there was a large crash above them. Someone had broken the doors of the mansion and entered the main hall directly above them.

They all looked at the stairs coming down to the dungeon in unison.

Then even as they watched an absolutely beautiful women walked down the stairs and into the dungeon. She was pale, like a porcelain doll, and her hair was a very pale blonde. It only came to her chin and fell around her face in a feathery style. She had a small nose, and a sharp chin, with high cheek bones. Her lips were plump and a deep red. She wore simple blue jeans and knee high combat boots. Her shirt was black, and tucked in, highlighting her slim waist and the weapons belt. She wore a short sword on her left side, and a gun on her right side. Around ten leather pouches hung from the belt. She had her jacket casually slung over her arm.

But everything paled in comparison to her eyes. They were a deep silver. Right now they were clouded and had a gray tinge, but you could tell that if she ever laughed, they would shine.

"Aunt Aurelia." Natsume said quietly.

Her eyes flicked to him. "Natsume. Pleasure to see you again. Now let me renew my acquaintance with my brother in law." Her eyes turned to Kendiar. She was standing in front of him now.

"Hello Kendiar." Aurelia murmured.


	25. Chapter 25

**Thanks a lot for reviewing: **

**OoO-Ashee-OoO **

**nightrain12345 **

**sapphireangel09 **

**They all start with P **

**Crimson Siege**

**Princess Mei Mikan **

**KeroNya **

**Xxdarkness-angelxX **

**Amatsu Kurosaki **

**m**

**Serenity012**

**12star98na **

**AnimeYellowGirl **

**Iris petals**

**moonlightnights - thanks, and I wish you'd sign in so I could PM you. **

**Princessblue97 **

**AN: Okay, so first off I am really sorry it took me a month to update. I know how grouchy I get when I have to wait :( Do I have an excuse... well.. I am not sure. Does lack of real inspiration count? **

**Anyways, please recommend some good music. Maybe music that you think gives you a feel of this story, or even any of my other stories? That always ALWAYS helps me write :) **

**And I wil try my best to not take so long in my next update. **

* * *

><strong><strong>

**Chapter 25**

Aurelia smiled slightly at the covert glances coming her way as she sat on the windowsill of Natsume's conference room. The table on her side was completely empty since no one wanted to give her their back. She found the vampire's distrust amusing.

Her nephew though was another matter. He was sitting at the head of the table, and he had drawn another chair for his woman next to him. It was that sign of respect and equality that bothered her. Kendiar respected Silver because she would have had his hide if he didn't, but Mikan had no power, yet Natsume respected her. Aurelia could not make out just where he got all this honour from.

"You won't be able to figure him out by frowning at him. He's confusing." Mikan told Aurelia with a grin.

Silver eyes framed with thick blonde lashes turned to her.

"Natsume isn't something you can figure out just by staring. I've tried. Doesn't work. Best way is to ask him, easier than to guess his convoluted reasons." Mikan explained.

"Maybe for _you_." Aurelia answered with a sneer.

Mikan laughed even as Natsume's eyes narrowed and he glared at his aunt. Everyone else in the room, which meant all his generals, Anna, Ruka and Hotaru were watching this exchange with open interest.

"Yes, for me. Which is why you are wondering why he kept Kendiar alive, why he wants to talk to you, what his plans are, is he your enemy? Some other things as well I am sure." Mikan was chuckling.

Aurelia smiled in spite of herself.

"You and I would probably have become friends in another life." She murmured.

Natsume's hand settled heavily around Mikan's shoulders but he stopped glaring.

"Will you explain your side of the story? We already heard Father's side." Natsume asked.

Aurelia stared at them for a long moment, again noting the way he treated his Mikan before she answered. "Sure. My life and magic is linked with your mother's since we are twins. So when she bonded with that fool, I knew I would get to live forever too. That was fine. Then because of him, everyone was killed, and my sister nearly died. He got there at the last minute and helped her do a spell that bound the time in the room she was in to keep her on the verge of death. Then he went looking for me to fix her. I was all for the plan till then of course, after all, I get immortality, and no vampire, and saving my sister was no hardship." Aurelia said it calmly, but a strange bitterness crept into her voice.

"I got there... and Silver was so badly wounded, and in so much pain. The spell to heal her could only be done at a specific time. So what did your brilliant father do? He transferred all her pain to me and locked me up in a dungeon until I could be of use again. I stayed locked up for three centuries. Then the time came to fix Silver." Aurelia smiled cruelly at the end.

" I ran away. I was too weak to do any damage, but I reversed the pain spell and I ran. So now she suffered as I had and through her, Kendiar suffered. Ever since I regained my strength I have been stalking Kendiar. I still haven't decided if I want to kill him or not. After all, indirectly, I do get immortality from him and it suits me."

Tono cleared his throat, and Aurelia stared at him.

"You're my _Rasa._ I figured I should let you know, in case it helps you decide." He said matter of factly.

Aurelia raised both brows while Hotaru gave a low chuckle. Natsume sighed.

"How exactly can my mother be 'fixed'?" he asked, deciding to ignore this new complication in his life, for now.

"It's a simple healing spell really. Needs to be performed at a full lunar eclipse by a _Rasa _witch. But other than that, there is nothing to it. After that first time, that eclipse happened twice more, but Kendiar could not find anyone to perform it for him." Aurelia smiled evilly at the memory.

"Then how can you perform it?" Ruka asked.

"Because I am someone's rasa." She glanced at Tono. "It was customary to check for that in our kingdom using the Castillo poison. The potential to be a Rasa is important, not the actual fact of being one."

"By the way, if Mikan were to perform it, she would probably die, since she is too weak magically. I would probably faint, and then wake up in a few hours hale and hearty. Kendiar knows this too."

"Thank you." Natsume inclined his head.

"One more thing. There is another lunar eclipse three nights from today." Aurelia casually dropped the bomb.

"The decision is yours Aunt. I cannot force you to do anything. I can only decide my own actions." Natsume answered calmly.

"Oh? And what are my options nephew?" Aurelia asked with a raised brow.

"Either you heal mother or you do not. Whatever you decide, let us know and we'll make arrangements accordingly." Natsume replied, refusing to get annoyed.

"I will heal her. I am tired of the games. Make your arrangements and call me when you are ready." Aurelia snapped and threw a piece of paper at them. Natsume caught it from the air.

"Won't you take one of us with you?" he asked innocently.

Aurelia's eyes flicked to Tono who was watching her, not even trying to hide his interest.

"No. Modern tech is better. Call me." She answered and then tugged open the window whose sill she had been sitting on and jumped outside. Mikan's eyes flew wide.

"We're on the third floor!" She cried out.

"Doesn't matter to her." Natsume replied with a sigh.

"So people, we have a lot of planning to do. Somebody get my Father. He's getting his wish so he'll cooperate. Might as well make use of the old bastard." Natsume ordered. Tsubasa and Ruka started for the door.

"Anna, Hotaru, I'd rather you were not around Kendiar. He needs us, but he is never to be trusted." Natsume said calmly.

Anna opened her mouth to protest, but Yuu placed a hand on her arm.

"I'll fill you in later?" he asked softly and she sighed then nodded. Hotaru gave Natsume a long look then smiled.

"Before you would have simply ordered us to leave. Mikan has mellowed you." Hotaru observed before she swept out of the room.

Anna followed.

Mikan stared after them and then turned to Natsume with a quizzical look.

"He already has his sights set on you. Does not matter if we hide you." Natsume explained.

"Ah." Mikan murmured, before taking his hand in her and lacing their fingers. Natsume gave her a small smile and squeezed her hand in his.

Tono had watched all of this, and now he stood up and took a seat by the open window through which Aurelia had jumped outside. Mikan watched him but when she tried to say something, Natsume shook his head. Mikan nodded and settled back, letting the matter slide for now.

* * *

><p>Kendiar nodded. "Yes, with this, everything will work and your mother will be healed."<p>

"I want something in return for helping you father." Natsume said quietly.

"Anything to get Silver." Kendiar replied and no one could doubt the sincerity in his voice.

"You and mother both will leave me and mine alone once she is healed. Do you understand me?" Natsume asked.

"Yes. But what if she wishes to see her son?" Kendiar replied.

"She can visit me, but I will not tolerate any interference nor any harm done to my clan. Forget that and I will kill you." Natsume's voice was flat, and completely matter of fact, which made Kendiar agree more than anything else. Not to mention he had realized just how ruthlessly pragmatic Natsume was feeling when Natsume had told him that he would kill Kendiar at the first offense he made when he had entered the conference room, no matter if it would mean the death of his mother.

"Good. Then we leave for the Castle tomorrow morning. Tono, make sure my aunt is here on time. Tsubasa, keep an eye on Kendiar. Yuu make the arrangements. Ruka, the security of the mansion in our absence is your responsibility. Am I clear?"

All men came to attention.

Natsume nodded, and rose from his chair. Mikan rose with him. To Mikan's surprise though, he took her out of the Mansion, and to one of the best restaurant's in town.

Mikan smiled as she stepped out of the car.

"This place needs to be booked months in advance."

"What is the point of having all this money, if I cannot make proper use of it?" Natsume murmured, wrapping his arm around her waist.

Mikan smiled up at him. "You're pampering me."

They entered the doors. "Of course. I am the one with the psycho family."

Mikan chuckled, and then turned her smile at their Hostess who led them through the main restaurant to the private room that Natsume had booked.

Mikan started grinning once the doors opened and she got a good look inside. It was a large oval room, with pale gold walls, and a soaring ceilings. There were lounges and chaises everywhere, and the light was coming mainly from the two crystal chandeliers but it was muted, giving the room an ethereal feel. A table had been set up in the center, and there was a single candle burning on it, as well as a waiting bottle of wine.

"A waiter will be here soon to take your order." The hostess said with a smile, before leaving the room.

"You got me a ballroom." Mikan laughed.

Suddenly she was in his arms. "I'll get you anything that gives you pleasure."

She raised her hand to gently stroke his cheek and he turned his face into the caress.

Mikan opened her mouth to thank him, then shook her head and reached up and simply kissed him. It was full of every emotion that she wanted him to see, to understand. Her love, her care, her thanks, her pleasure, her joy, it was all there, and Natsume understood.

When they parted, they were both breathing hard.

"We'd better stop or that waiter is going to see something I never wanted him to see." Mikan whispered against his lips. Natsume chuckled, his breath washing over her lips.

"I can make it so he will not see anything, love."

"So tempting... but I would see him." Mikan's head fell on his shoulder and she pouted. Natsume laughed softly and picked her up, before carrying her to their table. He settled on one of the chairs with her on his lap.

"I am feeding you dinner though, my pretty lady."

"As long as I get to eat my dessert off of you." Mikan answered saucily.

Natsume laughed long and low. "I will hold you to that."

"No doubt." Mikan was laughing herself.

Dinner turned out to be a lot of fun, and dessert took them quite a few hours.

It was only when they were cuddled together on one of the chaises', that Mikan asked him.

"So, you're planning on leaving me behind aren't you?"

Natsume reached out and squeezed her knee.

"No. I was thinking about it, and then I realized that I want you close, no matter what. That's not why I took you out on a date."

"Oh?"

"Oh yeah. This is different and had you been patient, I would have done this more properly, meaning you would have had more wine in your system." Natsume murmured before sliding off the and kneeling in front of her.

Mikan's eyes widened, and then turned as wide as saucers when he pulled out a small black velvet box from his jacket pocket.

Before she could say anything, he opened the box, and she say the beautiful ring inside.

"Marry me?" he asked simply.

Mikan's hand fluttered to her heart, and before she realized it, tears were filling her eyes.

"Yes." She whispered in a choked voice.

Natsume gave her a heart-stopping smile and took her hand in his and slid the ring on. It was a deep burnished gold, set with a five carat diamond solitaire, ringed by rubies.

Then he was up again and kissing her with a mad passion that left her breathless and wanting more.

There was no stopping Natsume and she would not have wanted to stop him, not ever.


	26. Chapter 26

**Thanks a lot for reviewing: **

**xxxusui0918xxx **

**Lady Monroe **

**They all start with P **

**Iris petals**

**pwenie**

**Serenity012**

**Crimson Siege**

**Amatsu Kurosaki **

**Xxdarkness-angelxX **

**Eclipse du Coeur **

**moonlightnights**

**Princessblue97 **

**ThESeVeNDeaDlySiNZ **

**XD XD XD XD XD**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay, so again I apologize for being late. Sigh. I know, I am terrible. <strong>

**Enjoy the chapter :) **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 26<strong>

Aurelia's voice was a soft chant, but it was building, and as it rose, so did the sense of power in the air. Static made Kendiar's hair stand on end, and chills were running down his spine. But the most important part was the pain. Or the steady decrease of it.

Ever since Aurelia had escaped, Silver had been in pain, and he had felt her pain. He had blocked it to an extent, but he had never been able to do so completely. Their bond was too strong, and he never wanted to sever his connection with his wife, even if it bought him physical pain.

But now, as Aurelia healed her sister, the pain was finally going away. After centuries, he felt like a boulder was being lifted off his chest. He wondered how his love was feeling, but did not dare check. He could not feel Silver's emotions at all, but it was just a temporary side effect of the ritual. Aurelia had told them all to stay out of the room Silver had been trapped in for all these centuries, until the spell was finished, and so he waited outside the door. The others were outside the castle. Only Natsume was in here with him.

He wanted to pace, but he made himself stand still. He would do nothing, _nothing at all, _to jeopardize his wife's healing.

Finally, Aurelia's voice rose to a scream before coming to a stop. In the deafening silence that followed, the sound of the opening door was like a gunshot.

Kendiar stared at it with a surge of hope.

Then she stepped through, and suddenly his world was righted. Before he could think, before he could even order his body to do so, he had her in his arms, ignoring the blood and gore she was covered in.

Shaking hands ran over his face, through his hair, smearing him with blood, before Silver wrapped her arms around him, and clutched him close.

"Welcome back, love! Welcome back." Kendiar said with emotion choking his throat.

She could not yet speak, but he felt her nod. Felt her pull him closer, and just as suddenly slip a dagger into his heart.

Kendiar gasped in surprise, but he still would not hurt her. He could never hurt his Silver.

He looked at her, wondering what she was up to. He met her gaze as she stepped away, all her lethargy gone, and he understood.

"Bitch!" Kendiar spat, flinging the dagger back at Aurelia.

"Go!" Natsume snapped as he caught the dagger before it could plunge deep into the heart of his Aunt. She ran. She had killed her sister, and now Natsume had to deal with the aftermath of the plan.

Kendiar's eyes flared with murderous rage, the air crackling around him with his power.

Natsume drew his sword. It was time to end this madness.

* * *

><p>"A ruse! All a ruse to kill your own mother!" Kendiar screamed, spittle flying from his mouth as he rained blows on his son, neither needing nor wanting a weapon. He wanted to rip Natsume apart with his bare hands.<p>

"My mother died eleven centuries ago! You kept her shade alive. Trapped her here in pain and madness. I gave her freedom." Natsume retorted, his sword deflecting his father, while cutting slashes into him. He knew he was wounding Kendiar, but there was no stopping a man who cared naught if he lived or died.

"You just wanted to protect your own woman." Kendiar threw back his head and laughed, there was hysteria in his laughter and more than a hint of madness. Natsume's skin prickled with unease.

"For her! For that _one_ you killed my Silver! I'll take from you what you have taken from me, son." Kendiar spat, and the last word was a curse, as if nothing could be worse to him than being related to Natsume.

Natsume lunged forward, but Kendiar was faster. He was already out of reach. Natsume changed direction mid-leap, and threw his sword at his father. He had no weapon now, but he would not let Kendiar leave. He would not live under the shadow of this threat over his Mikan.

The sword plunged into Kendiar's side, and he let out a low gasp, more from surprise rather than pain, but that was all the time Natsume needed. He attacked, and now he was the one who did not need a weapon. He fought, with only one thought in his mind. If he did not kill Kendiar now, he would kill Mikan. Kendiar jerked the sword out and threw it aside.

Slowly, but surely Natsume pushed his father back, and suddenly, they were pressed against each other, in what once used to be the throne room. They had ruined most of what was left of the castle in their duel, and the wall was crumbling from the force of their blows.

"She will die, and you will suffer like me." Kendiar said, trying to throw Natsume away with a last burst of strength. But Natsume managed to hold on to his shoulder, and flipped around to punch him in the ribs.

"I already have. She will live and you _will_ die."

Then he punched Kendiar again, and again, until his ribs snapped like toothpicks, and before he could recover, Natsume plunged his hand into Kendiar's chest and ripped his heart out.

Kendiar stared at him, uncomprehending even as death seeped into his eyes.

"If there is an afterlife father, may you meet mother there." Natsume said throwing his heart aside and twisting his head so that he could rip it off with the only weapon he had left; his bare hands.

* * *

><p><strong>Mikan's POV: <strong>

I stood still, waiting for Natsume to come out of that castle. For three hours after Aurelia had rushed outside to tell us that the plan had been successful and that she had killed her sister as planned, we had done nothing but wait and listen. We could hear the crashes, the sound of breaking stone reaching us even three miles away, but now all was silent. I was terrified of this silence.

Natsume had wanted me to leave. To just go as far away as possible, to hide, in case he lost; I told him that he'd better win. My lover, my fiancé, my Natsume, was fighting for his life. For our lives. He had made the decision to let Aurelia kill his mother. He had known that after centuries of being in debilitating pain and being trapped, his mother would be a madwoman. He had done what he thought was right. But I know he also did it to protect me. Dd it because no matter what she said in public, Aurelia had told us the truth. Silver could not be saved without sacrifice, and I was the only available sacrifice.

If he lost, I would die. His father would kill me, as brutally as possible. He would kill all of us. Natsume would not lose and put my life in danger.

In truth, I just wanted Natsume next to me and I would use anything to motivate him to win. He was mine, and I'd rather die than live without him.

"Someone's coming out." Yuu said from next to me. His face was impassive, his voice bland, but he was shaking with tension.

I peered at the castle, and I could see a figure as he stepped out, seeming to sway on his feet. Then he looked up, and even with the distance, I knew it was him, knew he had won, knew he was alive, and that was all that mattered.

Before I knew what I was doing I was scrambling to get to him. But three miles is a long distance, for a human. I was still sliding down the craggy mountain when he caught me and held me to him.

"Love you." He whispered, again and again, his face buried in my hair. I hugged him back fiercely. I was never letting him go again. Never letting him do something like this. Never. Never ever!

* * *

><p>"What are you doing out here, love?" Natsume asked, coming to stand next to me.<p>

I was leaning on the banister of our terrace garden, staring out over our grounds. _When had they become 'ours' from 'his'? _

I glanced at him. He had pulled on his pants, but that was it. He looked perfect in the moonlight. Then again, he always looked perfect, with his pale skin, sculpted body, dark hair and ruby red eyes.

"How do vampires get married?" I asked. I had wanted to ask him this ever since we had returned two days ago, but I had waited for him to heal. He had nearly died in that duel.

"We don't stand on ceremony, love. The whole wedding is for our human half, for you. Our ceremony simply requires a sharing of blood and saying an oath of loyalty." He answered, turning to look at me. He was so beautiful that he made my chest hurt. I had come so close to losing him. If he had taken my blood, he would have healed in a few hours, instead it had taken nearly two days. He did not hold that against me. Far from it. But I loved him. We were engaged in the human sense. It was high time I took this last step in the vampire world as well.

I turned to face him fully, and then leaned my head to one side, pushing my hair away.

There was no surprise in his face. He might get confused sometimes, but he did know me. He reached forward and took me in his arms and kissed the slope of my neck.

"It's not something you have to do, dearest."

"Want to." I answered. Stubborn man. He knew more than he let on. Knew I was scared of marriage after the fiasco my first one had proven to be. But I too knew a thing or two. One of them was that I loved him and wanted him forever.

He seemed to sense my exasperation and chuckled. Then his teeth sunk into my skin, but there was no pain. There was no pleasure, no more than having my lover kiss my neck without breaking skin, but it did not hurt.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer.

He made a small sound in his throat, and then he raised his head to look at me. His lips glistened with my blood, the fangs peeking out. His hand had held my head in place, and I didn't remember him doing that, but now he moved it to his own neck and sliced a cut there. He just looked at me. It was my decision. All of it was my decision.

I rose up and kissed his cut. Then I sucked. Swallowed the blood, and he was suddenly back at my throat.

When we parted, we were both breathing heavily, and we were married. I suddenly laughed.

I was giddy with joy and he smiled, eyes sparkling with happiness, yet the laughter was bottled. But then he could not hold it back, and he was laughing with me. My love, my vampire, my husband.


	27. Chapter 27

**Author Note: This is the last chapter of Black Moon. Thanks a lot to everyone who reviewed, marked it as a favorite, or even as an alert. That way, I knew I had readers, and truly, that is the one thing that motivates me to write. After all, every writer wants to be read. **

**Thanks once again, and I hope you enjoyed reading the story as much or more than I enjoyed writing it :)**

**Oh and just FYI, I now have an account on FictionPress and the link is on my Profile here. If interested in more of my work I'd recommend checking it out. So far it only has different versions of stories that are already posted here, but I intend to change that. **

**Also, Thanks for reviewing the last chapter:**

**Iris petals**

**GakuenAlice01 - Maid Sama? Nope, its all Gakuen Alice. **

**Serenity012**

**xxxusui0918xxx **

**Princessblue97 **

**Lady Monroe **

**emogirl'zhere247 **

**ThESeVeNDeaDlySiNZ - your name reminds me of "The Seven Deadlies" Its a club in a book Series I like. lol. **

**A101 - Welcome back :) I havent been keeping up with TVD :( I stopped watching at around epispde 12 i think.. I'll catch up soon tho.**

**Crimson Siege **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 27<strong>

**Anna's POV: **

I stopped my car in front of Natsume and Mikan's mansion and was suddenly at a loss when no one came to park it for me. I looked around but nope, no one was here. I was expected. I did come here for lunch with Mikan every Thursday. Was something wrong? Or had I just gotten used to special treatment from them and from Yuu?

I shrugged, pushed my pessimistic thoughts away and parked my car myself to the side. I have no clue where it was usually parked. Truthfully I did not even know where the garage was. Maybe I was spoiled here. I stepped out my car, and it felt weird to not have someone open the door for me. I did not expect such gestures from men anywhere else except at this house. No, I expected chivalry from the men ion this house anywhere, but mostly I saw them only at this Mansion. For other men, I would probably protest, but all of them had grown up in a time where they just held open doors, where they just stood up when a woman entered the room. They did it so naturally that it never bothered me when it might have otherwise. I shook my head. I was distracting myself.

I walked to the main door and was at a loss. Where was the freaking doorbell in this place? I sighed and pulled out my phone. I had the number of almost every single person who lived here. Someone would let me in.

Just as I was about to call Mikan, the door opened and Yuu stood there. He looked amused though he was not smiling. I met his bright green gaze and felt a smile curve my own lips. I could not help it.

"Hey" I said.

"Hi" He answered, moving to the side in clear invitation. I entered the house and the door closed behind me. The sound seemed a bit ominous.

I turned to him. "Where is everyone?" I wanted, no, needed a buffer between us. I liked Yuu, a lot. And initially I had moved forward with him until it felt like we were dating, but in the end I had chickened out. Logically I knew he'd never hurt me, but I just did not have a lot of trust left in me. It had helped me keep the distance that he had been busy helping Mikan and Natsume survive Natsume's reunion with his psycho father.

"Mikan and Natsume left this morning on their honeymoon." Yuu said blandly and my eyes widened.

"What?" I snapped.

Yuu grinned suddenly.

"Mikan's words were, "He's mine, and that's that. I just made it official." We're not even sure when they did the ceremony, just that they're bonded now." Yuu's eyes were filled with laughter.

"What did Natsume say to that?" I asked, still caught between amazement and surprise. I so had to yell at my best friend. Not only had I not been invited to the 'wedding', I had not even been told about it afterwards.

"He agreed. You know how smitten he is." Yuu smirked.

I laughed. I knew. We all knew. Natsume worshipped the ground Mikan walked on, which was fine coz she was pretty much crazy about him too.

I ran my hand through my hair. "Why didn't she tell me? She told me when he proposed for a normal wedding."

Yuu shrugged. "Would you care for some lunch? You have come here straight from the University, yes?"

I nodded, still distracted. He took my arm, gently, carefully and started to lead me to the dining room.

"Is anyone else here?" I asked.

Yuu shook his head, glancing at me, and now his eyes were careful, guarded.

"Then can we just eat in the kitchen?" I asked, sliding my hand down until I laced our fingers together. Something about Mikan's words had struck a chord inside me. I had been avoiding Yuu for a while, and from how careful and formal he was being today, he had definitely noticed. How could I punish him for crimes he had not committed? Another man had broken my heart, and Yuu did not deserve the fall out.

Yuu's fingers tightened on mine for a moment, then he changed directions and we walked to the kitchen, and this time he was not leading me, we were together.

When we reached the kitchen I saw that he had cooked a lot of food. I raised eyebrows and he shrugged but I could see he was pleased.

"I wanted to be able to serve you anything that you wanted to have."

"So you cooked up a storm." I murmured, turning to face him.

Yuu pulled me into his arms, but slowly, giving me plenty of time to pull away. I didn't pull away.

"This is the first time we have been alone together since you stayed in my room for a few days. I know you've avoided me because you needed time, but I also know that you're in pain, and that is what truly hurts Anna." He said quietly, all the humor gone from his face.

"But my avoiding you also hurt you." I said, reading between the lines. Or maybe that was easier for me to deal with. I had had a bad breakup, and no matter how much Yuu had helped, it did still hurt, and no, I really did not want to talk about it.

He gave me a look that seemed to say he knew what I was doing, but he would let me do it anyways.

"For some, home is brick and mortar, for others it is between certain stone walls. Some find their home in their birth country, while others find it in a country that has adopted them like a mother. To me, home is in you. It is not about sex, but it is about love, acceptance, and knowing that you are a part of my soul. I feel it missing, empty, without you there. It is about being cold, and absolutely knowing that with you at my side, even the coldest night would be filled by warmth, peace and laughter and belonging."

I felt the first tear slide down my cheek. I was not going to cry more, but he made it so hard.

"No one can be this perfect." I whispered it, my voice choked.

He rolled his eyes even as he wiped away that lonely tear.

"I am centuries old, drink blood, prefer fighting with a sword, and tend to work for my best friend and probably always will. Just because we are perfect for each other, does not mean I am perfect by any means. Stay with me to find the flaws, and then be mine anyways."

I smiled just as he had intended me to. He made himself sound like domestic help when he and Natsume together managed one of the biggest financial empires in the world. Oh well, he did do the cooking. God knows the rest of us were terrible at it.

"But I might make you move in with me." I told him.

"If that is what you want." He answered, and then grinned suddenly. "We'll have to get a bigger dining table. They'd all rather come over to our place than cook."

I laughed. I didn't even know how he had suddenly talked me into letting him move in, but he had and that was okay. I liked him, and I could admit to myself, if not out loud, that a part of me loved him. I'd be happy if he lived with me. That he had called my house 'our place' made me very very happy.

"Done."

"Sweet!" Mikan said from behind us. I whirled around, my jaw dropping open. She was grinning ear to ear.

"You... you..." I sputtered. Yuu wrapped his arms tighter around me, pulling me into a hug so that my back was pressed to his chest.

"I told them that all we had to do was leave you two alone, and you'd figure it out." Mikan preened.

Natsume appeared next to her, looking amused and exasperated. He wrapped an arm around her.

"Did you even get married?" I asked glaring at them both.

Natsume laughed, while Mikan nodded happily, her chocolate brown eyes glittering with joy and mischief.

"You didn't even consider that Yuu was part of the plan." Mikan pointed out and Yuu tensed behind me.

"He would not lie to me." I retorted and he relaxed again.

"Of course he would not. Mikan wanted to play matchmaker and I could not say no so soon after our marriage." Natsume said with an apologetic bow of his head. It was totally ruined with the laughter still dancing in his eyes.

"I already knew you were whipped Natsume. You don't have to give the marriage excuse." I told him seriously and he looked shocked while Yuu started chuckling. I could see Mikan trying not to laugh, but it was a losing battle.

"You came back earlier than planned." Ruka said stepping into the kitchen. He was dressed in a black tux with a pale blue silk shirt that brought the color of his eyes even more and made his hair seem even more blonde than usual. Ruka preferred the college boy look. Now what was going on?

Then his 'wife' Hotaru was there, black haired violet eyed, and petite, dressed in a silk sheath blue dress that had many shades of blue in it and seemed to match Ruka perfectly.

Now I had to ask.

"Why are you two dressed like this?"

They shared a glance, then as one stared at Natsume and Mikan.

I looked at them too.

Mikan shrugged. "Wanna come to a wedding? As in a normal one, not the vamp version?" she asked. I just stared at her.

"You're kidding me?" I was gaping and could not help it.

"Your clothes are in Yuu's room. Well, his clothes are there as well, and come to think of it, you guys should hurry in the getting dressed department. We're the last ones left." Mikan answered.

"For the love of God!" I started but before I could actually rant at my best friend Yuu simply picked me up and a few seconds later we were in his room.

I wanted to tell him off but he was right. Without saying anything he was right, damnit. We dressed quickly, though he dressed in the bathroom, giving me the bedroom.

My dress was also a silk sheath in jade green, with dashes of forest green and pale green running through it. I just knew that Yuu would be wearing a black tux with a green silk shirt. I was right and when we got downstairs, Natsume was dressed in a traditional tux with a white shirt and Mikan was nowhere in sight.

"She'll be right down and I'll meet you guys there." He said.

"Uhh, where is there?" I asked before he could leave.

He grinned at me. "Everyone but you and Yuu knows." Then he was gone.

Yuu shook his head. "I'll go check on Mikan." I nodded and watched him head upstairs before looking at Ruka and raising an eyebrow. I knew asking Hotaru was pointless. She'd answer, but only when she felt like it. Ruka chuckled.

"Mikan told me and Hotaru to make the wedding plans in secret because she wanted it to be a surprise for Natsume. But then she ended up marrying in a vampire ceremony and so she told him about it anyways. But then she wanted you and Yuu to make up before the wedding and so she planned for you two have some time alone today. She thought you'd work things out if you actually tried." Ruka explained.

"Did you?" Hotaru asked.

I did not pretend to misunderstand. "Yeah. He's gonna move in with me, and then eventually when I am convinced just how much easier it is to live here rather than at my house, we'll move back here. But first, he gets to live there." I said with a smile, and I knew it was happy.

Hotaru chuckled. "Even if you do move back, you can just live in a cabin on the grounds rather than moving into the mansion."

"Oh?"

"There are two cabins already. One is almost visible from the mansion. The other is father away, at the edge of a lake, which apparently is also part of the grounds, but Aurelia is living in it right now." She smirked at that.

"With Tono?" I asked.

Hotaru's smirk got wider. "Aurelia bonded with him, but she told him he's her body guard and blood donor. That's all, for now. It's hilarious that he's found his match."

"At least they're bonded." Ruka pointed out.

"True." I added, but even I was grinning. Tono was such a womanizer that it was indeed funny.

Then I saw Yuu escort Mikan down the stairs and my eyes widened. How had she dressed so fast?

She was wearing a white strapless sheath dress made of lace. The gloves on her hands were white semi transparent lace, going all the way up her arms and more lace worked into her chocolate brown hair which hung loose on her back, but it was not a veil. The dress came below her knees, and she was wearing at least three inch heels with white ribbons tied all the way up her calves.

She looked like a dream and I beamed at her when she grinned at me. My best friend was getting married.

We all sat in the limo quietly on the way to wherever as Ruka drove. I think the fact that Mikan and Natsume were getting married had finally caught up with all of us.

Hotaru and I were the bridesmaids. We entered first. It was an old chapel, so old that no service was held here anymore, yet today a wedding would be held here. There had been an almost tug of war between Ruka and Yuu, about who got to give away the bride. In the end, Yuu won, because Ruka was Natsume's brother and so he got to be Best Man. They were both groomsmen. If I looked closely I could see that Ruka was pouting from where he was standing next to his brother.

I walked ahead, but I kept my eyes on Natsume and I knew the instant that Mikan was visible because he looked stunned. Something's were truly priceless.

It was a simple wedding ceremony, and once the rings and vows were exchanged the happy couple dropped us all like yesterday's news and left for their "long due", their words, not mine, honeymoon. We partied anyways. After all, why not? We had reason to celebrate, and Mikan and Natsume were celebrating in their own way as well. And through it all, Yuu's hand was warm in mine. I caught Hotaru's eye, she raised her glass to me in a silent toast and I raised mine back. After all, I just knew we were going to be neighbors soon.


End file.
